Douce agonie
by flammula
Summary: Persos et univers copyrighted Square Enix. Classé en FF8 mais mix tous les FF. Squall et Lightning enquêtent sur des disparitions mystérieuses de jeunes filles.Leur enquête les mènera à Nibelheim, une ville hantée par un funeste passé.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Douce agonie**  
>Category: Games » Final Fantasy<br>Author: flammula  
>Language: French, Rating: Rated: M<br>Genre: Supernatural/Mystery

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Avertissement : autant prévenir d'avance que j'ai pris beaucoup de libertés en mélangeant des tas d'éléments de différents Final Fantasy, principalement les 7,8,10 et 13.

La fic sera loin d'être joyeuse, il y aura sans doute des éléments contrariants. Désolée d'avance XD

Merci infiniment à ma bêta, Becca, d'avoir relu avec autant de patience !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>La pluie battait les pavés déjà inondés de la ville et on n'entendait rien d'autre que les trombes d'eau qui tombaient, les flots qui coulaient le long des rues. Lorsqu'il essaya de respirer, son nez bouché et ses bronches en feu transformèrent la bouffée d'air qu'il prit en torture, le faisant tousser et cracher . Un goût de fer lui emplit la bouche mais il ne pensait qu'à sa respiration courte et rapide...il tentait de garder son calme, mais la tâche s'avéra bien difficile. Le fait qu'il ne sente pas son corps ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. Le froid, l'eau, ses tremblements étaient les seules choses qu'il sentait. Il ouvrit les yeux avec bien du mal et sa vue mit un certain temps à s'adapter à l'environnement, d'autant plus qu'elle était brouillée par la pluie et le sang.<em>

_Du sang._

_La réalisation de sa situation lui tomba sur la poitrine et il eut l'impression d'avoir une pierre à la place du cœur._

_Comment est-ce qu'ils en étaient arrivés là ?_

_Le corps inanimé de son amie se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui. Il n'avait qu'à tendre un peu le bras, ses doigts pouvaient presque atteindre les siens. Mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il n'avait plus la force de rien._

_Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et sa vue s'éclaircit un peu._

_Son visage était tourné vers lui et ses yeux le fixaient. Mais il n'y avait rien dans ce regard. Sa poitrine ensanglantée ne se soulevait pas, et ses vêtements étaient devenus écarlates. L'eau qui coulait autour d'elle était teintée de la même couleur._

_Il retint un sanglot qui lui aurait été trop douloureux._

_C'était sa faute. C'était à cause de lui qu'ils étaient là._

_Un frisson le fit claquer des dents et se répandit dans tout son corps. Il avait tellement froid... et ce malgré le corps qui se trouvait sous le sien et les bras qui l'entouraient._

_Son oreille était collée tout contre sa poitrine, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir si le cœur de son protecteur battait encore ou pas._

_Il céda à la panique._

_Pas lui, pitié. Pas lui..._

_Sa respiration se fit encore plus difficile et il se sentait autant étouffé par l'angoisse que par ses poumons écrasés._

_Il tenta de l'appeler, prononcer son nom, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge sinon des râles. Il cracha de nouveau du sang et sa vision devint complètement noire._

_Peut-être que finalement c'était une bonne chose. Le seul moyen d'être enfin libéré.._

_Peut-être qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu le choix, peut-être qu'ils devaient l'accepter et apprécier de n'avoir à se soucier de plus rien...être libres._

°.o.O.o.°

«Vers où on se dirige ? Fit la jeune femme le nez plongé dans des documents jaunis et dont l'encre était presque effacée.

Ses jambes étaient étendues et ses pieds posés sur le tableau de bord côté passager, les papiers étaient soit posés sur ses cuisses, soit dans ses mains. L'homme à côté d'elle conduisait la voiture. Il lui jeta un regard en biais, plutôt agacé de voir ses chaussures sur le tableau de bord de _sa _voiture.

-Une ville perdue, au pied de la montagne.

-Génial. J'ai déjà peur de ce qu'on va y trouver.»

Elle disait avoir peur, mais rien dans son ton ne l'indiquait. Elle aurait pu paraître blasée aux yeux de quelqu'un qui ne la connaissait pas. Mais lui, ça faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'il voyageait et travaillait avec elle, il avait apprit à comprendre que même si elle ne le montrait pas, elle était touchée par les choses qu'ils découvraient.

Quelles choses ? Ça risque d'être un peu long à expliquer.

Disons qu'ils venaient tous les deux d'une grande ville qui s'appelait Zanarkand où ils menaient une vie assez pénible. Lui était dans un corps spécial de l'armée, elle était de la garde civile. C'était une scène de crime plutôt hors du commun qui les avait menés à se rencontrer. Zanarkand avait beau être un exemple grandiose de la civilisation et avancée technologique, ses bas quartiers étaient comme ceux de toutes les villes.

Le corps d'une petite fille avait été retrouvé exactement à l'endroit où elle avait disparu...trente ans plus tôt. Rien n'avait changé chez elle : elle portait les même vêtements, avait la même apparence ; comme si le temps n'avait pas eu d'emprise sur elle. Évidemment la différence se trouvait dans le fait qu'au moment de sa disparition, elle était vivante. Au début de l'enquête, ce n'était qu'une pauvre enfant sans nom qui n'avait même pas un parent lointain qui s'inquiétait de son absence. C'était un sentiment incompréhensible qui avait poussé l'enquêteur à étendre ses recherches parmi les disparitions des trente dernières années. Personne n'y avait cru, personne ne pouvait concevoir que la fillette réapparaisse autant d'années après, sans avoir changé. Aux questions 'qui a fait ça et pourquoi ?' s'étaient ajoutées celles du pourquoi ici, pourquoi maintenant ? C'était plutôt invraisemblable, mais tous les indices qui pouvaient aider à l'identification de la victime menaient à la même conclusion : ils avaient bien affaire à la petite fille enlevée trente ans auparavant.

Et puis le nom de Shinra a fait surface, et tout a été très vite. Affaire classée sans suite, soit disant qu'on ne pouvait pas résoudre une affaire seulement avec des cadavres et des fantômes.

La vérité, c'était qu'ils avaient peur de ce nom : Shinra.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que Squall Leonhart entendait ce nom murmuré avec crainte. Pourtant la compagnie ne possédait plus rien du tout de sa puissance d'antan. C'est en fouillant un peu qu'il découvrit que plus que la compagnie elle-même, c'était ce qui restait et les conséquences de ce qu'elle avait fait qui effrayaient les gens. Shinra était à l'origine d'un trafic humain abominable. Quand ses supérieurs se sont rendu compte qu'il continuait l'enquête malgré tout, Squall avait été sévèrement réprimandé. On lui ferma beaucoup de portes, au point qu'il fut presque incapable de mener ses investigations habituelles normalement.

Et puis un jour, Lightning avait frappé à sa porte, lui demandant de l'aide. C'était elle qui s'était retrouvée avec lui sur l'affaire de la fille réapparue trente ans plus tard. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait entendu parler de ses recherches poussées malgré les interdictions, elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait fait de même de son côté et qu'ils pourraient peut-être échanger leurs informations. Il découvrit vite qu'elle était encore plus impliquée que lui dans l'affaire, qu'elle continuait parce qu'elle avait de toute façon était mise à pied. Il y avait une bonne raison pour qu'elle ait continué malgré tout là où Squall avait abandonné : sa petite sœur avait été enlevée de la même façon que la fillette d'il y a trente ans. Lightning était déterminée à la retrouver, et Squall n'était pas insensible à la situation, au fond. Il l'avait aidée autant qu'il le pouvait et lorsque toutes les portes s'étaient fermées devant eux, ils décidèrent que la voie légale n'était plus celle qu'ils devraient suivre. Squall avait été forcé d'abandonner son poste avec bien du mal, mais persuadé que c'était le bon choix. Ils finirent par ressembler plus à des mercenaires qu'à des personnes de loi. C'est en vivant des petites missions qu'on leur confiait qu'ils finirent par acquérir de plus en plus de contacts, d'infos et connaissances au sujet de la Shinra et de tout ce qui se tramait dans les dessous de leur société ; et d'expérience au combat. Au bout deux ans à peine ils avaient été amenés à quitter la ville. C'est à l'extérieur qu'ils trouvèrent des pistes qui les éloignèrent de plus en plus de Zanarkand.

« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. T'as pas intérêt à ce qu'on soit payés avec une boîte de cookies sinon je te les fais passer par l'entrée de derrière.

-Je sais pas encore qui est le client, alors je peux rien te promettre.

Light eut un rire sans joie et se frotta les yeux avant de ranger les documents qu'elle tenait.

-Tu continues pas à lire ? Demanda Squall.

-Quelque chose me dit que j'aurai tout le temps d'étudier ça sur place, répondit-elle, l'air cynique.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Fit-il sur un ton qui tenait plus de la constatation que de la question.

Lightning haussa les épaules. Ils avaient déjà eu des clients qui leur avaient demandé des trucs bidons à faire, et qui les avaient payés comme s'ils avaient été des gamins qui avaient baladé leur chien.

-Sois déjà contente que je t'aide, fit Squall sur un ton amer auquel Light ne répondit pas. J'ai sacrifié autant que toi pour une cause qui n'est pas la mienne.

-A l'époque, je t'avais demandé de me dire ce que tu avais appris de ton côté, je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me suivre, fit-elle en détournant le regard et en croisant les bras.

-Avec le nombre de fois où je t'ai sauvé la peau-

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé, et au fond si tu es allé si loin c'est que tu avais quelque chose d'important à y gagner toi aussi.

Squall soupira, appuya son coude sur le bord de la fenêtre de sa portière et posa sa tête sur son poing tandis que son autre main tenait le volant. Light continua même si le brun montrait clairement qu'il ne voulait pas que ça tourne à la dispute.

-T'as peut-être l'air d'un stupide soldat qui obéit bêtement aux ordres, mais je sais que tu ne supportes pas qu'on se serve de toi comme d'un pion, et qu'on se moque de toi.

Squall continuait de se concentrer sur la route, et Light laissa quelques minutes s'écouler avant de reprendre :

-Tu sais aussi, avec tout ce qu'on a découvert, que nos supérieurs avaient peut-être peur de la Shinra, mais que c'est les têtes de l'armée et de la garde civile qui nous bloquaient tous parce qu'ils sont certainement impliqués dans une quelconque affaire louche. Mais maintenant la seule autorité qui reste au-dessus de toi, c'est la mienne.

-Tu n'es certainement pas ma supérieure, fit Squall d'un ton morne.

-Je pensais qu'en plus de quatre ans, tu l'avais compris pourtant. »

L'homme préféra ignorer totalement sa partenaire et ils restèrent silencieux pendant encore une bonne partie de la route. La langue de Squall se délia lorsqu'il sût qu'ils arrivaient bientôt.

«Nibelheim, fit-il, et Light tourna la tête vers lui avec un regard interrogatif. C'est le nom de la ville où on va. Quelque chose me dit qu'on peut trouver quelque chose là-bas. Il y a un ancien complexe scientifique qui a appartenu à la Shinra...je veux y jeter un coup d'œil.

-J'ai déjà peur de ce qu'on pourra bien trouver dans un labo Shinra. Qu'est-ce qui t'a mené là ?

-Une lettre et la photo qu'elle contenait. »

Lightning fronça les sourcils et replongea son nez dans les documents qu'elle tenait un peu plus tôt. Elle donna un coup dans l'épaule de son voisin quand elle ne trouva pas ce qu'elle voulait. Il ne lui accorda qu'un regard rapide et se redressa pour tenir le volant de sa main gauche et fouilla une poche intérieure de sa veste. Il en sortit l'enveloppe qui devait contenir la lettre en question. Light la lui prit des mains et l'ouvrit.

« Tu comptais me montrer ça quand ? »

Squall fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la question de son amie et posa ses deux mains sur le volant. La route s'étendait encore à perte de vue...on apercevait à peine les montagnes à l'horizon.

Et personne sur leur chemin. Mais ce n'était pas étonnant, la ville avait brûlé il y a des années de cela, personne ne devait plus s'y rendre. Ni en partir. Et pourtant...

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette lettre ? Et tu nous emmènes si loin pour ça ?

-C'est exactement pour cette raison que je t'ai emmenée sans rien dire.

-Squall, si tu ne m'expliques rien comment tu veux que je t'aide ?

-Parce que je n'ai rien à expliquer...On me demande de l'aide dans cette lettre, j'ai cherché où se trouvait la ville pour répondre à l'appel.

-Ok...maintenant qu'on est si loin, je te ferai pas retourner en arrière, mais si j'avais su ce que tu manigançais, y a longtemps qu'on aurait rebroussé chemin.

-Après tout ce que j'ai sacrifié pour t'aider, tu pourrais me faire un peu plus confiance.

-Tu te répètes. J'y réfléchirai quand j'aurai retrouvé Serah.

-Et si c'était elle qui avait écrit cet appel à l'aide ?

-Ce n'est pas son écriture.»

La jeune femme baissa de nouveau les yeux sur la lettre. C'était n'importe quoi. Ils perdaient leur temps alors qu'ils auraient mieux fait d'aller attaquer la source. Midgar n'était peut-être plus qu'un tas de ruine, mais c'était là-bas qu'était ou avait été le siège de la Shinra. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'aller se perdre dans un trou paumé juste pour aider allez savoir quel type bizarre.

_À l'aide_

Elle soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à la photo qui en dirait peut-être plus. Une famille apparemment, un adolescent qui se tenait entre ses deux parents ? Les adultes semblaient rayonner de bonheur mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de leur fils. Quoi que, est-ce qu'il s'agissait des parents ? Ils ne semblaient pas tellement plus vieux que le garçon. Ils se trouvaient tous les trois devant ce qui ressemblait à un manoir, peut-être leur maison, peut-être qu'il ne s'agissait que de touristes. Derrière il y avait le nom de la ville et la date. Cinquante-cinq ans plus tôt.

Nouveau soupir.

« Et tu as trouvé facilement la ville sur les cartes ?

-Pas sur les cartes, non. Mais le réacteur qui est lié à elle s'y trouve.

-La photo ne montre qu'un manoir, comment tu es sûr que c'est le bon ?

-Réacteur de Nibelheim. C'est son nom. Je n'ai aucun doute. La ville n'est plus sur les cartes parce qu'elle a complètement brûlé.

-On va fouiller un tas de cendres ? Ou le réacteur...

-Aucune idée. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'y trouve maintenant. Certainement pas la ville comme je l'ai vue dans les archives, c'est sûr.

-Tu as vu ce manoir dans ces archives ?

-Oui, c'est comme ça que j'ai su qu'il avait appartenu à la Shinra.

-Le fameux 'complexe scientifique' ?

-C'est ça.

-Tu as conscience qu'il est très certainement en cendres ?

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu t'imagines de gros tas noirs à la place des maisons ? Il restera bien assez pour qu'on s'y intéresse.

-Hn. »

Ils arrivèrent environ quatre heures plus tard à l'entrée de la ville. Ville qui avait l'air de s'être parfaitement remise de l'incendie. Squall n'en crut pas ses yeux : tout était parfaitement comme sur les photos des archives qu'il avait étudiées. Il n'y avait rien qui pu laisser penser que la ville avait autrefois été ravagée par les flammes, rien. Même les habitants refusaient de se souvenir de l'incident car chaque fois que Squall et Lightning essayaient d'en parler, on changeait de sujet, on répondait qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu de tel, que Nibelheim avait toujours vécu en paix, sans incident. Et lorsque le sujet du manoir était abordé, on leur répondait que ce n'était qu'un vieux château et que personne n'y vivait. Ou s'en approchait. On racontait qu'il était hanté.

« Un manoir hanté. Ridicule, grogna Lightning. Pour une ville fantôme, je la trouve bien animée moi. Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas deux Nibelheim ?

-Avec exactement le même manoir ? » Fit remarquer Squall en tendant la photo à bout de bras, pour la comparer au manoir qui se trouvait juste en face d'eux.

Ça faisait deux heures qu'ils tournaient dans la ville pour essayer de récolter des informations avant de se lancer dans l'exploration du manoir Shinra, pour essayer de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, mais les gens n'étaient absolument pas coopératifs.

Pour l'heure, ils devraient penser à trouver un endroit pour dormir car il ferait bientôt nuit.

« Allons nous installer à l'auberge qu'il y a sur la place du château d'eau, proposa Squall en rangeant la photo dans sa veste. Pour aujourd'hui, on s'arrête là. »

Light hocha simplement la tête et partit devant. Le jeune homme regardait un peu partout en marchant. Encore. Il trouvait que quelque chose était très étrange dans cette ville. C'était peut-être l'ambiance, car malgré l'apparente tranquillité, la joie simple des habitants...tout semblait faux. Il avait le sentiment de se retrouver devant une reconstitution grotesque de la vie réelle. Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il savait pertinemment que cette cité était censée être en cendres ? Mais rien n'avait laissé entendre, dans ce qu'il avait trouvé, que la reconstruction des lieux était impossible. Ou peut-être...que c'était le fait d'avoir lu qu'il n'y avait eu aucun survivant. Qui aurait prit la peine de reconstruire la ville exactement comme avant s'il n'y était pas particulièrement attaché ? Un riche touriste amoureux du paysage ? Très peu probable, Nibelheim n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus séduisant pour les étrangers. Exit la Shinra, elle n'était plus en état de reconstruire quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était pas non plus un nouveau propriétaire pour le manoir, puisqu'il n'y en avait pas, d'après les habitants.

Arrivés sur la place principale, Squall se rendit compte qu'il faisait bien noir tout d'un coup, alors que le soleil aurait dû disparaître dans un peu plus d'un quart d'heure encore. En levant la tête, il se rendit compte que de gros nuages noirs venaient de la montagne. Et puis une sirène se mit à hurler, une plainte qui glaçait le sang et résonnait dans toute la ville. Elle était apparemment installée en haut du château d'eau et Squall leva inconsciemment le regard vers elle.

« Les gens ont l'air bien pressés tout d'un coup, fit remarquer Light en se rapprochant de lui.

-En général les sirènes ne hurlent pas sans raison. On devrait peut-être leur demander ce qui se passe. S'il vous plaît !

Une vieille dame s'arrêta à l'appel de Squall et lui fit signe de se dépêcher. Pendant qu'il lui demandait ce qui se passait, Light remarqua des flocons tomber du ciel. Elle fronça les sourcils en se disant que la température était un peu haute pour de la neige...et le ciel bien noir. Quand l'un d'eux tomba dans sa main, elle l'écrasa entre ses doigts et il y laissa une marque noire. C'était de la cendre, pas de la neige.

-C'est le réacteur Mako qui rejette des fumées toxiques, fit la voix de la vieille femme, un peu plus loin. Il vaudrait mieux que vous alliez vous mettre à l'abri le temps que ça passe. Fermez bien les fenêtres et les portes.

-Merci, répondit la voix de Squall qu'elle vit revenir près d'elle du coin de l'œil.

-Allons-y, Light, ne traînons pas dehors.

-Tu te rappelles des marques noires sur le visage et les mains du corps de la fillette ?

-Oui...pourquoi ?

-C'était de la cendre.

Squall fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux au ciel. De plus en plus de 'flocons' tombaient.

-Quand est-ce qu'a eu lieu l'incendie ? Tu l'as trouvé ? Continua Light.

-...Il y a cinq ans...

-Ah. »

Sur quoi ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre l'hôtel où on les gronda d'avoir tant traîné.

Leurs affaires rangées dans leur chambre, ils descendirent dans la grande salle à manger de l'auberge où on leur servit de quoi se restaurer. Installés devant une fenêtre, ils regardaient parfois avec curiosité la pluie de cendre tomber, s'arrêtant de parler comme si elle n'était plus que la seule à attirer leur attention.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un réacteur Mako qui faisait ça, fit Lightning en fronçant les sourcils, les yeux tournés vers le ciel noir.

-Moi non plus...ce qui m'intrigue le plus, c'est que lorsqu'on est arrivés, ni le sol, ni les murs, ni même les toits ne portaient de signes des précédentes tombées de cendre... L'air serait toxique et pourtant s'enfermer suffit...et quand on est arrivés, pas d'odeur qui rappelle la présence du réacteur... Je me demande si ce genre d'événement est fréquent.

-Ils devraient être en train de s'étouffer dessous, prononça la jeune femme à voix basse, le doigt passant sur la commissure entre le cadre et la fenêtre. Ça, c'est de l'isolation...

C'était plus une manière de parler pour elle-même qu'un moyen d'être discrète, aussi Squall ne répondit pas à sa réflexion. Au lieu de ça, il revint sur la question que Light lui avait posée sur la place.

-Tu penses que la fillette qu'on a retrouvée était passée par cette ville, expliquant les marques de cendre qu'elle avait sur elle ?

-Tu ne trouves pas que c'est une drôle de coïncidence ?

-Compte tenu de toutes les bizarreries de cette ville...c'est vrai qu'il y a matière à réfléchir. » admit Squall.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux amis, les laissant plongés dans leurs réflexions chacun de leur côté tandis qu'ils terminaient leur repas.

« Tiens...» fit Lightning pour attirer l'attention de Squall.

Ce dernier tourna le regard vers la fenêtre en même temps que le son de la pluie battant contre les vitres atteignait ses oreilles. Il arqua un sourcil, assez stupéfié que la pluie se mette à tomber aussi soudainement...et à travers le nuage noir du réacteur. Il regarda la brume qui se levait du sol, causée certainement par les gouttes d'eau qui remontaient à cause du choc (la pluie tombait drue et très fort), sûrement à cause des cendres, et aussi à cause de la différence de température entre les deux.

« Vous êtes vraiment mal tombés.

Squall et Light furent un peu surpris par l'apparition soudaine de la serveuse et furent ainsi arrachés à leur observation assez violemment.

-Il va pleuvoir comme ça, sans arrêt, pendant deux jours au moins. Impossible de sortir.

Les deux coéquipiers se regardèrent et Light demanda à la serveuse, sceptique :

-On ne peut vraiment pas sortir ? Ce n'est que de la pluie, non ?

La serveuse haussa les épaules et déposa l'addition sur leur table.

-Vous pouvez toujours essayer, mais vous ne ferez pas deux pas. On n'y voit rien, on avance mal et on croule sous le poids de l'eau. À moins de sortir nu et de n'avoir que votre poids à déplacer.

Si ç'avait été leur genre, Squall et Lightning auraient des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Ces gens des villages exagéraient toujours tout.

La serveuse les quitta et leur regard se tourna automatiquement vers la fenêtre.

-Moi qui voulais commencer par le réacteur Mako..., fit Squall, songeur.

-On arrivera pas à aller dans la montagne sans rien voir. Même avec un guide, pas la peine de risquer qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Par contre...le manoir n'est pas si loin.

-Il y a de la trotte quand même. J'essaierai de sortir demain. Sinon on attendra le second jour. La pluie aura sûrement diminué, conclut le jeune homme.

Sa compagne hocha simplement la tête puis croisa les bras en soupirant de frustration. Ils n'avaient pas spécialement le temps de subir les caprices du micro climat qui régnait sur ce village de fous. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils soient sur la bonne piste.

Squall se leva pour aller payer, Light sur ses talons.

-Ces chutes de cendre...ça arrive fréquemment ? Dit-il en posant l'argent sur le comptoir.

-Environs une à deux fois par mois. Le réacteur se fait vieux. Quelqu'un le surveille constamment et fait sonner la sirène quand nous devons nous mettre à l'abri. La pluie tombe toujours dans les minutes qui suivent. »

D'accord pour le reste...mais la pluie ? Est-ce que ça pouvait s'expliquer scientifiquement ? Les deux jeunes gens remercièrent la serveuse et remontèrent dans leur chambre, histoire de feuilleter et bouquiner ce qu'ils avaient comme infos en réserve.

Pas comme s'ils avaient autre chose à faire en attendant.

Squall se réveilla en pleine nuit avec l'impression qu'un bulldozer lui était passé sur le corps. Il s'était endormi à la table où il avait installé ses affaires pour travailler. Tout était un peu chamboulé, mais s'il avait dormi dessus ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Pourtant, plus que les courbatures qu'il avait dans le dos, c'était le froid et l'humidité qui régnaient dans la pièce qui l'avaient sûrement réveillé. Étonné, il regarda autour de lui et son regard tomba sur la fenêtre ouverte. La pluie tombait drue et envoyait des gouttes sur la petite table avec le vase qui se trouvait là, le faisant presque tomber, ainsi que sur le sol. Une grande flaque s'était déjà formée et Squall se leva pour aller vite fermer ça. Si l'air était encore toxique de la tombée de cendre, ils étaient bons pour une visite à l'hôpital ou, à défaut, choper un sale truc. Après avoir vérifié que plus rien ne rentrerait par là, Squall se tourna et observa le reste de la pièce à la recherche de Lightning. Si c'était elle qui avait ouvert la fenêtre, ce n'était pas bien malin de sa part. Un tour d'horizon rapide lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas dans la pièce. Les lits vides, les chaises aussi, et la porte de la petite salle de bain étant entrouverte, il pouvait aussi affirmer qu'elle n'y était pas. Intrigué, il retourna à la table où ils avaient travaillé et vérifia si la jeune femme n'avait pas laissé un mot pour dire où elle se trouvait. Rien. Machinalement il ouvrit l'ordinateur portable et essaya de l'allumer, peut-être que la dernière page qu'elle avait étudiée lui donnerait un indice. Rien ne se passa. Il soupira et chercha l'alimentation de l'appareil qui, étrangement, était branchée. Cherchant alors ce qui pouvait empêcher l'ordinateur de s'allumer, il vérifia que l'électricité marchait bien en allant à l'interrupteur pour éclairer la pièce. Jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait pas eu besoin de lumière car malgré la pénombre, ses yeux étaient plutôt bien habitués.

Pourtant...il était tout de même surpris de ne pas voir moins bien. Après tout, il pleuvait des cordes, donc ce n'était pas la lumière de la lune qui l'aidait.

_Clac, clac._ Aucune réaction.

L'électricité était bel et bien coupée. L'ordinateur n'avait donc ni batterie ni courant pour l'alimenter. Et s'il n'y avait pas de lumière, dans ce cas c'était simple : Lightning était allée voir ce qui se passait. C'était la plus probable des explications quant à sa disparition. Squall se demanda juste pourquoi elle n'avait pas plutôt essayé de s'endormir. Il soupira et attrapa la poignée de la porte pour peut-être rejoindre son amie. Quelque chose au fond de lui le stoppa et lui dit qu'il serait plus prudent de se préparer. Il se méfiait de quoi ? Allez savoir...tout était tellement étrange dans cette ville. Il alla vite fouiller sa veste et en sortit les clefs de la chambre et son arme. Dans le reste de ses affaires il attrapa une lampe de poche ; il ne verrait certainement pas aussi bien dans toute l'auberge. Il se servit d'ailleurs de sa lampe tout de suite puisque le couloir était complètement noir. La porte se referma derrière lui mais il n'y prêta pas attention et avança rapidement dans l'allée, entre les entrées des différentes chambres. Le parquet craquait sous ses pas malgré les grands tapis qui le recouvraient. Le faisceau de lumière que projetait sa lampe caressait les murs et ne révélait que des portes closes, des tableaux de paysages, des vases de fleurs et la tapisserie un peu vieillotte. En haut des escaliers il n'y avait plus rien qui couvrait les planches et il fut encore moins discret lorsque ses semelles tapèrent sur le bois. Normalement il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter de sa discrétion, mais le même sentiment qui lui avait fait prendre son arme l'oppressait. Il n'y avait personne dans le hall d'entrée, même pas derrière le comptoir et Squall trouva la porte d'entrée verrouillée. Le silence était lourd autour de lui, si ce n'était pour le bruit de sa respiration et celui de la pluie qui battait les vitres. Il entendit qu'on cognait contre un carreau un peu plus loin et il entreprit de se déplacer jusqu'à la source du bruit. Par réflexe il chargea son arme et la leva. En traversant le couloir étroit et court qui menait vers la grande salle à manger, le bruit d'un cadre qui frotte contre le mur le fit légèrement sursauter. Il fronça les sourcils et se maudit de ne pas faire un peu plus attention...même s'il était persuadé qu'il n'était pas passé si près du mur que ça. Il haussa les épaules en se disant que de toute façon, dans ce noir, c'était difficile de bien calculer les distances, puis il redressa l'objet de décoration qu'il avait déplacé à son passage. Il continua sa route et une fois dans la grande salle, il fit le tour des fenêtres. Il lui avait semblé qu'on avait toqué à une de ces vitres, et pourtant rien n'indiquait nulle part la présence de quelqu'un coincé à l'extérieur. Il baissa son arme et tendit l'oreille pour voir si ce quelqu'un d'invisible n'était pas passé à un autre endroit dans l'espoir de trouver une personne pour lui ouvrir dans l'une des pièces adjacentes, mais il n'entendit pas toquer de nouveau. Il avançait entre les tables et regardait un peu partout, dans la limite de ce qu'arrivait à lui montrer sa lampe. Il sentait l'angoisse lui serrer la poitrine (ce qui n'était pas si fréquent) comme il ne voyait pas grand chose alors qu'il y avait pourtant tant d'endroits où regarder. Il fut tenté d'appeler Lightning, pour voir si elle était là, et surtout parce qu'il commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas elle qui avait frappé à la vitre parce qu'elle était dehors. Mais comment serait-elle sortie ? Et surtout, pourquoi en pleine nuit ? La porte principale était fermée...elle n'était quand même pas sortie par la fenêtre de leur chambre ? Sous cette pluie... Elle ne ferait pas de choses pareilles à moins d'être forcée ou d'avoir vu quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser filer...mais la serveuse avait dit qu'on arrivait à peine à avancer sous cette pluie...

Il refit le tour des fenêtres un peu plus rapidement en baissant la lampe de poche pour que la lumière ne se reflète pas dans les carreaux, mais ne vit de nouveau personne, la pluie tombant toujours en rideaux qui bloquaient la vue à moins d'un mètre, et la nuit étant trop noire.

Il stoppa au milieu de la salle et fronça les sourcils. Oui, justement, on ne voyait pas à un mètre et il faisait nuit noire, alors comment Lightning aurait pu apercevoir quoi que ce soit à l'extérieur ? Il commença sincèrement à s'inquiéter pour elle, et alors qu'un peu plus tôt l'idée de remonter à la chambre lui avait effleuré l'esprit, il décida d'aller jeter un coup d'œil dans les dernières pièces. Deux étaient fermées et il ne savait absolument pas où elles menaient. Et la plus grande qui était en double battants conduisait à la cuisine. Il y entra et ne mit pas cinq minutes pour en faire le tour, celle-ci n'étant pas très spacieuse. Ses talons qui claquaient sur le carrelage étaient accompagnés par le bruit régulier du robinet qui gouttait dans l'évier en inox. Une grande porte devait ouvrir sur un cellier qu'il n'avait ni l'envie ni le besoin de visiter, et il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, ce qui le fit retourner dans la salle à manger. Il était presque prêt à réveiller l'auberge entière en appelant sa camarade, mais il se dit qu'il ferait mieux plutôt de remonter dans le cas où elle serait en fait retournée en haut alors que lui se trouvait dans la cuisine ou dans le fond de la salle. Il pensait que si elle était passée près de lui, il l'aurait entendue, mais c'était de Light que l'on parlait, donc il n'y croyait pas trop. Cela dit, lui était difficile à rater...elle l'aurait quand même arrêté pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait, non ?

Ses pensées furent coupées par un étrange sentiment qui le fit se stopper et lever son arme. Son pouls s'accéléra sans qu'il sache pourquoi quand, soudain, il sentit quelque chose qui venait en face de lui, lui frôler l'épaule et filer vers le fond de la pièce, si vite qu'il aurait presque cru que c'était un courant d'air. Les poils de ses bras se hérissèrent et il préféra se dire qu'il avait simplement rêvé cette présence. Il avançait en marche arrière, les yeux rivés sur le point où il avait senti la chose disparaître, essayant toujours de se persuader que ce n'était rien. Après tout, il n'avait rien vu : ni forme, ni mouvement. Il respira un bon coup et lorsqu'il fit le geste de se retourner, il sentit à nouveau l'air se mouvoir, sauf que cette fois c'était directement sur lui. Il évita le premier coup mais son assaillant était plus rapide et le mit à terre, envoyant glisser son arme plus loin. Sa lampe, elle, s'éteignit en tombant au sol. Il entendit le son d'une lame qu'on découvre et sentit le froid du métal contre sa gorge. Le parfum seul trahit l'identité de l'agresseur.

« Light ?

Un soupire agacé mais aussi soulagé passa les lèvres de la jeune femme qui se releva aussitôt et rangea son arme.

-D'où tu sors ? Ça fait un moment que je suis en bas et je ne t'avais pas encore vu.

-J'ai fait tout le tour aussi, et je ne t'avais pas remarquée, fit Squall en récupérant ses affaires.

-Hn.

La lampe fonctionnait toujours, fort heureusement, et s'alluma sur les pieds nus de son amie. Il arqua un sourcil, curieux, puis leva le faisceau de lumière. Light grogna et se plaça à côté de lui.

-Tes chaussures ?

-En haut...je suis sortie un peu précipitamment.

-A cause de la coupure de courant ?

-Entre autres.

La jeune femme n'en dit pas plus, Squall ne posa pas de question. Si elle avait entendu le même genre de choses que lui, il y avait fort à parier qu'elle n'ait pas envie d'en parler, histoire de ne pas passer pour une folle. De la même manière qu'il n'osait pas aborder le sujet, dans le cas où ce serait lui qui passerait pour un fou. Mais si elle avait effectivement vécu un peu la même chose que lui, ça expliquait pourquoi elle était à cran au point de l'attaquer.

-J'ai trouvé le disjoncteur, mais ça ne vient pas de l'auberge même...la coupure doit être générale dans la ville, ou au moins dans ce quartier, dit Light pour faire part de ses découvertes.

-Alors retournons en haut. On a plus qu'à essayer de dormir en attendant le matin. Si on y arrive. »

Lightning hocha la tête et avança vers le hall pour rejoindre les escaliers qui les mèneraient aux chambres. Squall jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux alentours et la suivit. Il crut entendre quelque chose comme « Je hais cette ville » murmuré devant lui et il dut admettre que pour une fois, il était parfaitement d'accord avec sa partenaire.

Une fois devant la porte de leur chambre, elle voulut entrer mais la porte bloqua.

-Pourquoi tu as fermé ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Mais j'ai pas fermé à clef, répondit Squall en essayant à son tour.

Il soupira et fouilla la poche de son pantalon, en sortit la clef qu'il tourna dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit et Light le regarda en croisant les bras, l'air de lui reprocher de ne plus savoir ce qu'il faisait. Effectivement il devait un peu perdre la boule. Évidemment, il pensait un peu à autre chose en sortant, donc il n'avait pas dû faire attention. Par contre il ferma derrière lui et alla ensuite se laisser tomber sur son lit. Il posa arme et lampe de poche et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il entendait encore la pluie tomber et Lightning bouger sûrement pour se mettre au lit. Lui-même ne prit la peine que d'enlever ses chaussures avant de se glisser sous les couvertures.

« Au fait, pourquoi tu es partie en laissant la fenêtre ouverte ? Demanda Squall dans un murmure.

Il sentait le sommeil lui engourdir l'esprit, il ne tarderait pas à s'endormir. Lightning mit un certain temps à répondre, et lorsqu'elle le fit, ce fut avec la même voix à moitié endormie.

-Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? »

Et sans qu'ils aient le temps de plus y réfléchir, le sommeil les emporta.

Après une excursion comme celle qu'ils venaient de faire, qui aurait cru qu'ils sombreraient si vite ?

Le lendemain, lorsqu'ils se levèrent, le déluge continuait de tomber de telle manière que les deux amis demandèrent franchement comment c'était possible que l'eau n'ait pas encore inondé la ville. On leur répondit que Nibelheim avait un système d'évacuation très élaboré. Les pluies étaient déjà très fortes bien avant l'installation du réacteur Mako.

« Peut-être qu'il a plu le jour où cette ville a soi-disant brûlé, fit remarquer Light une fois qu'ils furent seuls à leur table, à la salle à manger.

-Non, j'ai vu des photos des ruines...Et puis pour être aussi efficace, ce système d'évacuation doit être plutôt récent, fit remarquer Squall.

-Ça contredit ce que la serveuse a expliqué...

-Oui.

-Tu ne la crois pas ?

-Non. »

Light hocha légèrement la tête. Même si elle ne disait rien, elle avait pensé exactement la même chose. Et puis, quelque chose l'intriguait depuis qu'ils avaient vu les effets de cette pluie de cendre. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient habitués, les habitants avaient l'air bien indifférents de leur sort. Pourquoi ? Ils devraient être révoltés de vivre de cette manière : devoir s'enfermer plusieurs jours, risquer de mourir ou attraper des maladies graves, et tout ça à cause du réacteur installé par la Shinra... Réacteur qui, qui plus est, ne devait plus rien rapporter, surtout pas au village. Alors pourquoi cette absence totale de réaction ?

« Je n'aime pas du tout cette ville, j'espère qu'on n'y perd pas notre temps, dit-elle d'un ton plus inquiet qu'en colère.

Elle tenta de continuer à parler mais ce ne fut qu'un murmure qui traversa ses lèvres.

-Serah...

-Je suis persuadé qu'on est sur la bonne voie, affirma Squall en détournant les yeux.

Il avait du mal à supporter l'air que Lightning avait sur le visage quand elle s'inquiétait pour sa sœur. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils la cherchaient, et il détestait quand il en venait à se dire qu'ils ne pourraient jamais rien faire pour elle. Il savait aussi que dans ces moments, Light pensait la même chose. Elle devait d'autant plus souffrir qu'en pensant cela, elle disait en partie adieu à sa petite sœur.

-Zanarkand est à des kilomètres d'ici...comment cette ville pourrait avoir un lien...

-C'est la Shinra notre lien. Il faut juste qu'on puisse sortir de cette auberge.»

Sur ces paroles, Squall se leva et laissa son amie seule. Il rejoignit sa chambre, et fouilla encore et encore son dossier, même s'il savait qu'à ce niveau, ça ne servirait certainement à rien.

À l'heure du déjeuner il descendit vraiment agacé. Il n'en pouvait plus de rester enfermé dans cette satanée auberge, surtout sans savoir pour combien de temps encore ils en auraient. Et puis ils étaient venus dans un but précis, alors ne pas pouvoir mener son enquête l'ennuyait.

Il trouva Lightning assise à une table dans un coin éloigné. Il la rejoignit et s'assit à côté d'elle en l'observant. Elle avait l'air aussi d'être sur les nerfs, même si sa tenue voulait laisser penser le contraire : adossée nonchalamment sur le dossier de son siège, jambes et bras croisés, pas de tic nerveux, juste un air renfrogné que Squall était le seul ici à connaître.

« A part le fait qu'on soit coincés, quelque chose te tracasse ?

La jeune femme sursauta presque en entendant la voix de Squall dont elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence. Ce fait était assez surprenant venant de sa part, aussi le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, maintenant sûr qu'elle était même inquiète plus qu'irritée.

-Tout. Rien n'est normal ici. J'ai essayé de parler avec les gens, ils font un blocage sur l'incendie d'il y a cinq ans. Il ne savent pas ce qu'est la Shinra, et ils sont persuadés avoir toujours eu le réacteur Mako ici. Ils savent à peine à quoi il sert. Ils n'ont rien à raconter, comme s'ils n'avaient pas de vie...comme si ce qu'ils faisaient était toujours pareil et qu'aucun incident, même le plus petit, ne venait perturber leur quotidien. Il y a une auberge...mais Squall, regarde, je suis sûre qu'elle est toujours vide même sans cette pluie dehors. Nous sommes certainement les seuls visiteurs qu'ils aient accueillis depuis des lustres. Je veux bien que ça ne soit pas une ville spécialement touristique...Mais c'est le seul passage qui permette de traverser les montagnes. Il devrait y avoir régulièrement des voyageurs.

-Calme-toi, Light, fit Squall en fronçant les sourcils encore plus.

Son amie parlait plus vite que d'ordinaire et semblait agressive...elle avait de bonnes raisons, et Squall comprenait qu'elle perde patience, étant donné qu'il était dans le même état. Mais il fallait qu'ils tiennent le coup, et une Lightning calme l'aiderait beaucoup. Si elle gardait son sang froid, il le garderait aussi.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, et Squall en vint à se demander pourquoi ils se sentaient tellement agités.

-On est là seulement depuis hier après-midi. Il nous est arrivé de rester plus longtemps que ça sans bouger. Quelques fois, ç'avait aussi été parce qu'on était coincés. Je sais qu'il y a les cendres et la pluie...et le fait que les gens soient un peu bizarres. Je suis comme toi et je perds patience. Mais on a déjà dû attendre plus longtemps.

-C'est la nuit dernière.

Light ne regardait pas Squall, elle préférait éviter son regard. Lui l'observait, attendant d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire.

-J'ai rarement été aussi mal à l'aise. Des impressions que je n'arrivais pas à expliquer : ça m'a mis les nerfs en pelote.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire. »

De toute évidence il n'avait pas été le seul à sentir que quelque chose clochait la nuit dernière. Est-ce qu'il avait eu peur...peur de quoi ? Il ne savait même pas...donc non. Et Lightning ? Une chose était évidente : ils anticipaient tous les deux la nuit à venir, et c'était ça qui les rendait tellement nerveux : l'idée de ne pas savoir combien de nuits comme la précédente ils auraient à passer.

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **Douce agonie**  
>Category: Games » Final Fantasy<br>Author: flammula  
>Language: French, Rating: Rated: M<br>Genre: Supernatural/Mystery

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Note : J'ai pu constater que la fic décourageait par sa longueur. Enfin, en la considérant comme un OS tout du moins. Pour que ce soit plus facile à digérer, j'ai décidé de la couper en plusieurs chapitres. Donc, ceci n'est pas une suite, mais simplement une partie de ce qui avait été dans le One Shot, passée en chapitre. J'espère que la fic sera plus lue, je peux comprendre que les gros pavés compactes puissent décourager. Au moins vous pouvez arrêter de lire si vous avez pas le temps de tout descendre d'une traite, et reprendre plus loin, plus facilement. :3

Merci infiniment à ma bêta, Becca, d'avoir relu avec autant de patience !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Le temps avança très lentement après le mauvais rêve que fut cette nuit. La pluie ne cessait pas. Squall et Lightning s'étaient d'abord installés à la table, l'un au pc, l'autre sur les documents. Puis l'inverse. Au bout d'un moment l'un des deux soupirait puis se levait. Quelques mots à peine étaient échangés, et même s'ils avaient voulu parler pour faire passer le temps, ils n'y parvenaient pas. Celui qui s'était levé se réinstallait puis c'était au tour de l'autre de fatiguer, de se lever aussi, de se rassoir. Se lever, faire les cents pas, s'asseoir, lire, se frotter les yeux, excédé. Et de nouveau se lever, aller à la fenêtre s'appuyer aux vitres et essayer en vain de voir à travers le rideau de pluie.. S'allonger, fixer le plafond, fermer les yeux, fixer le plafond...fermer les yeux. Même la trotteuse de la pendule au mur semblait avoir ralentit sa course et les tic-tac semblaient lointains et lents. Le son de la pluie qui tombe, lui, ne diminuait pas. Il restait toujours, toujours le même. Régulier. Donnait l'impression qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais.<p>

Après ce qui avait semblé être une éternité, la lumière du jour s'atténua. Ils descendirent manger plus comme prétexte pour bouger que par faim. L'ennui et l'angoisse de rester coincés ne les quitta pas.

Ils continuaient de se sentir oppressés. De retour dans la chambre, ils s'installèrent de nouveau à la table. Les yeux de Lightning tombèrent sur la photo de la famille devant le manoir. Elle soupira et maudit celui qui avait envoyé ça...il avait intérêt à ce qu'elle trouve une piste qui la mènerait à Serah.

Squall observait Lightning du coin de l'œil. Elle paraissait calme malgré son impatience. Lui aussi avait tourné comme un lion en cage toute la journée. Mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire, n'est-ce pas ? Il se massa les tempes et s'affala sur sa chaise. Il croisa les bras sur la poitrine et ferma les yeux un instant. Quand il les rouvrit, Light avait toujours la même position, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre.

« Pourquoi tu n'appelles pas Hope ? Tu ne lui as pas donné de nouvelles depuis quelques jours, il doit s'inquiéter.

Light tourna le regard vers lui puis sortit le téléphone de sa poche. Elle alluma l'écran et le fit glisser sur la table. Squall baissa le regard sur l'appareil.

_Réseau indisponible_

-Je l'avais appelé quand on s'est arrêté à Galbadia hier matin, expliqua-t-elle. Quand j'ai essayé ce matin, c'était déjà comme ça. Ça doit l'être depuis qu'on est arrivés.

-Comme les ordinateurs qui n'ont d'accès à aucun réseau.

-Et leurs téléphones grésillent comme des radios qui ne captent pas d'ondes.

-Radios inexistantes ici d'ailleurs. Comme les télévisions.

-On est complètement coupés du monde extérieur. »

Conclusion qui ne fit rien pour calmer leurs nerfs.

Laissés à leurs réflexions chacun de leur côté, le silence s'installa de nouveau et le temps s'écoula tout aussi lentement que plus tôt dans la journée. A 22h30, la lumière s'éteignit subitement. Squall entendit Lightning se lever et se déplacer dans la pièce. Il entendit qu'on enclenchait un interrupteur plusieurs fois, mais aucune ampoule ne s'alluma.

« C'est pas vrai...ce n'était pas une coupure de courant hier soir, je suis certaine qu'ils coupent l'électricité intentionnellement tous les soirs, fit la voix de la jeune femme à l'autre bout de la chambre.

Squall se leva en soupirant. On aurait pu les prévenir.

-J'imagine qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous coucher et essayer de dormir. Le temps passera plus vite au moins. Et avec de la chance, la pluie aura cessé à notre réveil. La serveuse avait parlé de deux jours.

-Espérons que la journée d'hier était comprise dans ces deux jours. Et qu'on arrive à dormir. »

Pas besoin que Squall l'exprime à voix haute pour que Light sache qu'il était d'accord avec elle. Il se coucha sur son lit qu'il trouva sans mal dans le noir : après tout, il connaissait très bien les lieux maintenant...après toutes les heures qu'il y avait passées. Il entendit son amie faire de même à quelques pas, et une fois de plus, tout devint silencieux.

Et le son de la pluie qui tombe faisait à présent partie intégrante du silence.

« Squall...

Il ouvrit les yeux presque en sursaut. A sa grande surprise, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était déjà sur le point de s'endormir. Ça aurait dû être impossible vu qu'il n'était absolument pas fatigué de sa journée et qu'il était très stressé au moment de se coucher. Et pourtant. Il en aurait presque voulut à Lightning de l'avoir empêché de s'endormir.

-Quoi ? Fit-il avec la voix enrouée.

-Comment tu as eu cette lettre ? Tu ne me l'as toujours pas dit.

Il se pinça les lèvres un quart de seconde et tourna pour s'installer sur son flanc droit, à l'opposé de Light.

-Je l'ai trouvée sur le pas de ma porte.

Il entendit remuer derrière lui.

-Et tu as suivi ce pseudo indice sans savoir d'où il venait ? J'arrive pas à y croire.

- Qui sait...c'était sans doute quelqu'un qui savait sur quoi nous enquêtions. »

Il entendit un grognement agacé mais la jeune femme ne prononça plus un mot. Elle n'aimait sans doute pas l'idée de se limiter à cette seule explication. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, ça pouvait tout aussi bien être un piège pour se débarrasser définitivement d'eux. Qui voudrait leur mort ? Beaucoup de personnes à présent. Jouer les mercenaires avait ce genre d'inconvénients. Squall avait longuement réfléchi et la possibilité que tout ça ne soit qu'un piège ne lui avait pas échappé. L'enveloppe ne portait ni timbre, ni cachet, ni adresse de destination ou de provenance. Rien. Et l'intérieur l'avait laissé aussi perplexe. Et pourtant il était là. Il avait fini par se dire que c'était un indice réel.

Squall respira profondément et se laissa bercer par la respiration de Lightning qui s'était apparemment très vite endormie, et par le bruit maintenant habituel de la pluie. Il pleuvait aussi, le jour où il avait ramassé l'enveloppe qui avait été glissée à moitié sous sa porte d'entrée. C'était il y a quelques semaines.

Une bourrasque de vent fit s'ouvrir la fenêtre avec fracas plus tard dans la nuit, faisant valser le vase qui se trouvait devant, inondant à moitié la pièce à cause de la pluie, et frigorifiant ses occupants malgré les couvertures qui les protégeaient. Squall se leva avec hâte pour aller à la fenêtre qu'il ferma avec un peu de mal. Son cœur battait encore fort dans sa poitrine, essayant tant bien que mal de se remettre de son réveil violent. Il respira profondément et fut pris d'un frisson. Se rendant compte du froid, il enfila sa veste avant d'essayer de nettoyer les dégâts qu'avait faits le vase. Ce n'était rien de grave, les morceaux de porcelaine étaient gros et l'eau fut vite épongée. Les fleurs sécheraient fatalement dans un coin de la pièce. Il pensa ensuite aller se recoucher et en se dirigeant vers son lit. Il essaya d'apercevoir la forme de Lightning qui devait se trouver dans le sien. Il était juste curieux de savoir comment elle avait fait pour ne pas être réveillée...force était de constater qu'étant absente, elle ne risquait pas de réagir. Il fronça les sourcils, assez surpris. Elle s'était donc réveillée dans la nuit et avait décidé de partir en vadrouille, une fois de plus ? Cette fois il réfléchit à deux fois avant de se lancer dans une escapade nocturne. Celle d'hier n'avait pas été spécialement plaisante. Comme son amie n'était pas dans son lit, ses yeux firent machinalement le tour de la pièce.

Son regard s'arrêta sur une forme sombre dans le coin opposé à lui. Il resta fixé dessus et à bien observer, il put apercevoir de très faibles mouvements.

« Lightning ? » appela-t-il, très peu sûr de lui.

La forme ne bougea pas, lui avança d'un pas. Il était clair qu'il s'agissait d'une personne qui était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Une telle pose de la part de son amie était plutôt inquiétante. Il s'approcha encore. Tout devint encore plus inquiétant quand il se rendit compte que ce n'était _pas_ Lightning. Plus proche à présent, il entendait une respiration rapide et saccadée, comme celle de quelqu'un qui panique ou a peur.

Il commençait à voir de mieux en mieux, ses yeux arrivant à présent à capter les particules de lumières même petites. La personne en face de lui tremblait comme une feuille.

« Qui est là ? Fit-il méfiant.

Il crut percevoir une plainte émise par l'homme ou la femme qui était là, mais n'arrivait pas à prendre confiance malgré la situation de faiblesse évidente dans laquelle se trouvait cette personne.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Finit-il pourtant par demander avec une voix qui se voulait plus douce.

Lentement, la tête de l'individu se leva et Squall ne vit plus que ses yeux. Des yeux bleus comme le ciel mais avec une lueur étrange qui y brillait. Des yeux qui appartenaient à un lointain passé...

-De la Mako ? Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

-Pourquoi...? s'éleva une voix jeune, d'un ton de velours.

C'était une voix de garçon, calme et posée malgré les tremblements qui secouaient le corps de son propriétaire. Maintenant qu'il pouvait mieux voir les traits du visage de son invité surprise, Squall pouvait même deviner qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'à peu près quinze ans. Et...de quelqu'un qui lui était familier...mais qui ? Il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir.

-Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne m'entend jamais ? Fit de nouveau l'étranger.

Squall fut un instant subjugué par la douceur de cette voix mais se reprit vite.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? Où est-ce que je peux te trouver ? Demanda-t-il même s'il n'espérait pas vraiment de réponse...il avait plutôt peur que l'homme disparaisse d'un instant à l'autre.

Il sembla longuement hésiter avant de répondre, mais, à la surprise de Squall, le fit tout de même.

-Ça fait tellement de temps qu'elle m'a enfermé là, j'ai arrêté de compter les jours, continua le jeune homme.

-Je vais te sortir de là, je suis venu- »

Et sa précédente peur s'avéra fondée car le jeune homme disparut d'un coup, comme un nuage de poussière emporté par un coup de vent. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase. Il aurait voulu lui poser un tas de questions, lui redemander son nom...mais de toute évidence, il devrait attendre de le retrouver pour ça.

L'instant qui suivit, Squall se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur, pourtant sans réelle raison : il n'avait pas eu peur dans son rêve. Ce qui était assez surprenant compte tenu des événements qui s'y étaient déroulés. Lightning était bel et bien présente et endormie dans son lit un peu plus loin, le vase était en un seul morceau et il n'y avait personne accroupi dans un coin de la pièce. L'ex-soldat fronça les sourcils et s'essuya le front d'un revers de main. Il respira lentement et tourna la tête vers la table de chevet où se trouvait le réveil. Cinq heures du matin.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur la photo qu'il ne se rappelait même pas avoir laissée là...et sur l'une des trois personnes qui s'y trouvaient : le jeune garçon était celui qu'il avait rencontré dans son rêve, il en était certain.

Après ça, il eut toutes les peines du monde à se rendormir, ce qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi il eut tant de mal à se lever plus tard dans la matinée. Il était 10h quand il ouvrit les yeux, réveillé par la lumière du jour. Lumière qui le surprit assez étant donné que la pluie rendait les journées presque aussi sombres que les nuits. Il sortit du lit pour se diriger vers la fenêtre et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand il aperçut l'autre bout de la place à travers le fin rideau de pluie. Ce n'était pas non plus de la bruine qui tombait, mais le temps n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui de cette nuit encore. Le ciel avait viré du noir au gris et le soleil filtrait un peu mieux à travers les nuages.

Derrière lui, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et des pas se rapprocher de lui. Light soupira de soulagement.

«Enfin..., fit-elle doucement.

-On va pouvoir enfin passer aux choses sérieuses.

Light hocha la tête puis retourna vers son lit où le reste de ses affaires étaient posées. Elle jeta dessus la serviette qui lui servait à s'essuyer les cheveux un peu plus tôt, et commença à s'équiper pour leur enquête. Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir perdre de temps.

-Dépêche-toi, on a déjà perdu beaucoup de temps en se réveillant si tard.

-Tu as bien dormi...cette nuit ? Demanda Squall, curieux de savoir s'il avait été le seul à faire des rêves étranges.

-Un peu trop bien même. Ça m'arrive tellement rarement que j'ai l'impression d'avoir été droguée aux somnifères.

-Au moins un de nous deux sera reposé. »

Lightning se tourna en attendant des explications, mais Squall ne fit que soupirer, puis rassembler ses affaires pour aller aussi à la salle de bain. Lightning haussa simplement les épaules quand elle n'eut pas de réponse et ne s'attendit plus à en avoir.

Il pleuvait assez fort lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'auberge. Du moins, il pleuvait comme partout ailleurs, plus rien à voir avec la pluie des précédents jours. Mais même s'ils devaient être trempés avant d'arriver au manoir Shinra, peu importait car ils préféraient largement ce sort à celui de rester enfermés pour une journée et une nuit de plus.

La marche jusqu'au manoir Shinra fut assez courte, la bâtisse ne se trouvant pas très loin de l'auberge, et à peine cinq minutes plus tard, Squall poussait le portail grinçant qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la propriété. Les gonds de la porte d'entrée étaient tellement rouillés qu'il dût donner un grand coup dedans pour l'ouvrir.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Squall enleva sa veste qu'il avait sur la tête et secoua toute l'eau qui n'avait pas encore imprégné le tissu, et Lightning referma et posa à l'entrée le parapluie que la gérante de l'auberge lui avait prêté.

« Tu ne voulais pas d'abord aller voir au réacteur ? Demanda Light.

-Non...c'est ici qu'il faut qu'on vienne. Et ce serait trop risqué de traverser la montagne avec cette pluie. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, consciente du danger que représentait ne serait-ce que la traversée du grand pont suspendu qu'elle avait aperçu lors de leur première visite.

Il faisait très sombre dans le manoir malgré les grandes vitres qui occupaient la quasi totalité du mur en face d'eux. Elles étaient tellement noires de crasse et de poussière que le soleil y filtrait difficilement. Sans compter les nuages gris qui couvraient le ciel à l'extérieur. Leurs yeux quittèrent finalement la seule source de lumière pour glisser sur le reste de la demeure.

De l'autre côté de l'immense hall, en face d'eux, se trouvait une porte à double battants. A gauche il y avait deux portes, à droite deux autres entrées et un escalier en bois qui montait en courbe vers un palier vide. On apercevait entre les pieds de la rambarde quelques autres marches qui menaient à l'étage qui ne formait qu'un long couloir, vu de l'entrée. Les grandes fenêtre se trouvaient à cet étage. Le décor intérieur était d'un goût douteux aux yeux des deux amis et leur donnait l'impression d'avoir fait un bond dans le temps de quelques siècles. Le village en lui-même leur avait déjà laissé cette impression, mais le manoir les laissait complètement perplexes. Lightning fut presque étonnée de trouver des ampoules et non des bougies dans les chandeliers accrochés au mur. Elles étaient cassées, mais ils y avait des ampoules. Les yeux de Squall s'arrêtèrent sur l'immense tableau accroché au mur de droite : la scène était peinte de telle sorte qu'on voie le déroulement de l'histoire qu'elle racontait de haut en bas, sûrement pour être observée en descendant les escaliers. Dangereux au départ, mais à force de la voir les occupants du manoir devaient descendre et monter les marches sans plus y prêter attention.

« Je fouille l'étage du haut, occupe-toi de cette partie, fit la jeune femme en avançant déjà vers les marches.

-Tu es sûre qu'on ne devrait pas plutôt rester tous les deux ? On ne sait pas ce qui se trouve là-dedans, fit Squall, le regard encore fixé sur la toile dont se rapprochait son amie.

-Tu as peur ? Fit-elle avec un sourire narquois que l'ex-soldat ne vit pas.

-Je n'ai simplement pas envie de partir à ta recherche parce que tu te seras roulée en boule dans un coin pour pleurer à cause d'une araignée.

-Je n'ai pas peur des araignées, fit la jeune femme, tout sourire disparu.

-Elles doivent être sacrément grosses ici...

-Va au diable, Leonhart ! »

Elle monta les marches en tapant presque des pieds (_presque._ C'était tout de même de Light dont il était question, et Squall regrettait parfois qu'elle ne réponde pas plus quand il la charriait.) et c'est sur les lèvres de l'ex-soldat que passa le sourire en coin cette fois. Il laissa la jeune femme aller là où elle en avait envie, pendant que lui avait décidé de commencer à fouiller les salles de droite. Il sortit sa lampe torche et l'alluma pour fouiller la première d'entre elles, qui n'était qu'un débarras sans grand intérêt : rempli de tonneaux, caisses et d'objets apparemment cassés. La porte juste à côté donnait sur un petit couloir qui virait en angle droit et donnait accès à une nouvelle pièce. Cette fois il s'agissait peut-être d'un petit salon avec, au centre, une table sur laquelle se trouvait un service à thé utilisé. La théière et certaines tasses étaient reversées tandis que d'autres étaient droites mais ébréchées. La porcelaine blanche était tachée de brun, comme si le thé avait séché dans la vaisselle pendant des jours après avoir été abandonné subitement. Le plus curieux était le grand meuble à vaisselle qui bloquait clairement l'accès à une porte. Squall aurait été tenté d'aller voir ce qu'il y avait derrière, mais n'avait pour le moment pas envie de déplacer un si gros meuble tout seul. Il reviendrait s'il ne trouvait rien d'autre. Il allait donc sortir de la pièce quand le faisceau de sa lampe s'arrêta sur le tableau qui était accroché au mur. Il s'agissait du portrait d'une jeune fille aux cheveux longs et ondulés. Elle était habillée d'une robe somptueuse, se tenait assise sur une chaise en bois sculpté, le dos droit, les mains jointes et posées sur ses cuisses. D'ordinaire on attendait un sourire plus ou moins sincère de la part du modèle, mais cette demoiselle-là paraissait horriblement malheureuse. Le cœur de Squall se serra alors qu'il observait l'expression mélancolique sur son visage rond. Il entama un mouvement pour quitter la pièce, mais sa poitrine était bizarrement compressée et il en voulut presque au tableau pour cette raison. Le sentiment était très désagréable et il aurait pu s'en passer. Il en voulut aussi à celui qui avait décoré cette demeure : il avait décidément des goûts atroces. Quoi qu'il en fut, il ne sortit pas du petit salon comme il en avait eu l'intention, mais fut attiré irrémédiablement vers le tableau, pour y jeter un dernier coup d'œil. Il fronça les sourcils.

Comment avait-il pu rater les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de la jeune fille ?

Un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine et il décida qu'il était resté là trop longtemps. Il rebroussa chemin et retourna dans le hall.

Il laissa de côté les escaliers, puisque Light visitait déjà l'étage, et continua sa visite en passant la double porte qui se trouvait en face de l'entrée. Elle donnait sur un nouveau couloir, étroit, et longé par de multiples fenêtres tout aussi crasseuses que les grandes de l'étage. Il choisit d'aller à droite et tomba sur le reste du corridor, très sombre, lui. Puis, au bout à droite, se trouvait une cuisine. Il y avait de nouveau une table avec de la vaisselle sale, des meubles de rangement, du matériel de cuisine...des conserves rouillées et percées, très certainement pleines de denrées avariée -sûrement vivantes à l'heure qu'il est. Sur sa gauche, des marches donnaient sur un cellier dans lequel il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. De nouveau à gauche de lui se trouvait une porte close. Il tenta de l'ouvrir mais ne réussit pas à la pousser...quelque chose bloquait de l'autre côté, et l'idée qu'il s'agissait sans doute du meuble tombé dans le salon qu'il venait de quitter pourrait expliquer ce fait. Il rebroussa chemin avec la désagréable impression de perdre son temps. Il retraversa le couloir, dépassa la double porte pour continuer vers la partie ouest de la propriété sans retourner dans le hall. Il atterrit dans une salle immense qui était pratiquement vide si ce n'était pour le piano à queue placé dans un coin, et la table ronde installée dans un renfoncement en arc de cercle. Les fenêtres occupaient pratiquement la totalité des murs, le reste était tapissé par des tableaux. Les deux plus grandes vitres étaient étrangement claires par rapport aux autres qu'il avait vues jusqu'à présent, et c'était sans doute le seul endroit de la maison éclairé par le soleil. Ses rayons projetaient sur le sol le dessin des rosaces formées par les jointures de plomb sur les carreaux.

Squall profita de ce répit pour éteindre sa lampe et économiser un peu de batterie.

Comme dans le hall d'entrée, ses pas résonnaient beaucoup plus sur le carrelage de cette salle, et sans savoir pourquoi, il trouva ce son vraiment agaçant. Il traversa la salle et arriva en face du piano devant lequel il s'arrêta un instant. Il passa d'abord sa main sur le bois vernis et fit voler une énorme couche de poussière -sans que le geste ait une quelconque utilité- avant d'ouvrir le couvercle du clavier. Il frotta ses mains pour se débarrasser de la saleté qu'il avait amassée et posa ses doigts sur les touches. Quand il plaqua l'accord, il fut surpris d'entendre un son clair et juste alors qu'il s'était attendu à ce que le piano tousse plutôt que de sonner, et que ses touches restent coincées au lieu de remonter. Vu l'état de la maison, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que l'instrument soit encore accordé. Et ce n'était surtout pas la poussière qui s'était accumulée sur le bois qui lui aurait fait penser autrement. Il referma le couvercle et se dirigea vers la seconde porte de la salle, juste à côté du piano. Comme il s'y était attendu, elle donnait sur le hall d'entrée. Il ralluma sa lampe de poche et poussa la dernière porte de l'étage. C'était un petit bureau avec une fenêtre à peine assez grande pour éclairer la pièce si seulement elle n'avait pas été dans un état pitoyable, comme la plupart des autres fenêtres de la maison. Mais Squall ne s'attarda sur ces détails qu'un quart de seconde parce que la première chose qui attira son regard en entrant, c'était la bougie allumée qui se trouvait sur le bureau. Il s'avança et se permit de fouiller un peu les papiers qui se trouvaient là : des lettres, de vieilles photos, un vieux calepin à la couverture en cuir. Il jeta d'abord un coup d'œil aux photos qui avaient, de toute évidence, été prises à Nibelheim. L'annotation derrière chacune d'elles lui assura qu'il avait bel et bien reconnu le paysage et la date était la même que sur la photo qu'on lui avait laissée. Sur l'une d'elles il crut reconnaître la vieille dame qu'ils avaient croisée le premier jour et qui leur avait expliqué que les cendres tombaient du réacteur.

Squall fronça les sourcils. Il se trompait forcément. Soit il se trompait de personne, soit la date inscrite au dos était fausse, parce que sinon la dame ne serait plus vivante aujourd'hui...elle n'était déjà pas toute jeune sur la photo...Squall voulait bien admettre que les gens vivent plus longtemps dans certains endroits par rapport à d'autre...mais l'espérance de vie sur la planète, vu les conditions de vie actuelles, dépassait rarement les soixante-cinq ans. Elle en aurait presque cent d'après ce qu'il voyait là.

Squall fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il crut apercevoir un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Il passa la tête dans l'entre-bâillement de la porte et scruta le hall pendant un moment. Ne voyant rien d'anormal, il fit un pas en arrière pour peut-être retourner voir ce qu'il y avait d'autre sur le bureau quand un courant d'air sorti de nulle part éteignit la bougie et fit claquer la porte. Le fracas provoqué ainsi résonna jusque dans sa poitrine et son cœur avait encore du mal à reprendre un rythme normal lorsqu'il attrapa la poignée pour rouvrir la porte. Elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, comme si la serrure avait été verrouillée. Squall força à plusieurs reprises, mais rien à faire, il semblait bien qu'il resterait coincé là.

Est-ce qu'il devrait la défoncer ? Pas le choix, il n'avait aucune envie de rester enfermé dans cette pièce étroite.

Il pesta en se demandant comment un pareil courant d'air avait pu être provoqué alors qu'il n'y avait rien d'ouvert dans les environs. A première vue en tout cas.

Il prit d'abord les lettres sur le bureau et les fourra dans ses poches les plus grandes. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'entrée et donna un grand coup de pied dans l'espoir de peut-être débloquer la porte, mais rien n'y fit. Il donna trois coups, quatre coups, mais elle semblait scellée dans le mur. Squall soupira d'agacement, il y allait pourtant de bon cœur ! L'inquiétude de rester bloqué commençait à le gagner et il n'aurait su dire si c'était ce sentiment ou autre chose qui rendait l'air de la pièce étouffant.

Il se préparait à donner un nouveau coup, de toutes ses forces, quand la porte s'ouvrit sans même qu'il la touche. Lightning se trouvait derrière et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle presque blasée.

-La porte était coincée..., hésita Squall.

-Je n'ai même pas forcé pour l'ouvrir...t'as pensé à essayer la poignée ? »

Squall lança un regard noir à la jeune femme et sortit de la pièce. Il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer à lui-même ce qui s'était passé, alors il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'essayer de se justifier auprès de Light.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda Squall pour changer de sujet

-Un coffre-fort vide et des tableaux avec le portrait de deux des fillettes retrouvées. Mais rien qui ressemble à un laboratoire en tout cas. Et toi ?

-Pas de laboratoire, fit-il en sortant les lettres qu'il avait trouvées sur le bureau. Par contre je ne comprends pas ce qui aurait pu amener ces portraits ici. Ces fillettes vivaient très loin de Nibelheim.

-Mais la Shinra était partout, et de ce que je me souviens des dossiers, les parents des filles avaient travaillé pour la société.

-C'est vrai, mais je trouve quand même ça étrange. On trouvera peut-être quelque chose qui nous dira pourquoi elles sont là, fit-il en se mettant à lire pour lui-même.

_J'entends leurs pleurs quoi que je fasse, où que j'aille. Tout le temps. Tout le temps. Même quand je me bouche les oreilles, ou quand je m'enferme dans la pièce la plus éloignée de tout. Et leur regard accusateur ne me lâche jamais. Jamais. Même quand je ferme les yeux, je les sens sur moi._

_J'ai peur._

_Tellement que c'est à peine supportable._

Squall fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de lettre. Elle ne semblait adressée à personne ou à tout le monde, n'importe quelle personne qui tomberait dessus par hasard, comme c'était le cas à ce moment même. Light se pencha au-dessus de son épaule pour lire avec lui et eut la même expression troublée. Il replia la première feuille de papier et lut la seconde.

_À l'aide_

Il n'y avait rien de plus. Squall se demandait si c'était vraiment nécessaire qu'il se donne la peine de lire les autres. Rien ne laissait penser qu'il trouverait quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. Il jeta tout de même un coup d'œil à l'écriture. C'était toujours la même, fine et élégante, régulière, un peu penchée. La même personne avait chaque fois écrit des lignes qu'elle n'avait jamais envoyées. Soit parce qu'elle ne savait pas à qui les adresser, soit parce qu'elle était prisonnière du manoir. Soit parce que ce n'était pas dans ce but qu'elle les avait écrites. Il semblait s'être écoulé chaque fois un certain nombre de jours avant qu'une nouvelle lettre ne soit composée : l'encre était plus ou moins claire, et sur certaines pages, elle était presque effacée. Squall n'arrivait même pas à déchiffrer les plus anciennes...combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis la première ? Et puis un détail lui revint en mémoire. Il sortit la photo et la lettre qu'il avait reçues chez lui et compara les deux écritures. Les deux mots « À l'aide » étaient parfaitement identiques. L'écriture derrière la photo était exactement la même.

Il était fort peu probable que la personne ayant écrit soit la même qui ait déposé le courrier chez lui. Alors comment était-il arrivé ? Est-ce que quelqu'un était déjà passé au manoir et avait trouvé la même chose que lui ? Mais pourquoi serait-il retourné jusque Zanarkand pour lui remettre ce message ? Si cette personne voulait aider celle qui est enfermée ici, pourquoi ne pas le faire elle-même ? Et surtout, pourquoi Squall ? Il n'avait fait que fouiller un peu les affaires de la Shinra pour éclaircir une affaire de meurtre. Il n'avait rien trouvé sinon ce que tout le monde savait déjà : la compagnie Shinra menait des expériences scientifiques dangereuses et malsaines, et dirigeait le réseau de trafic humain le plus grand et structuré de la planète. Peut-être qu'officiellement elle n'agissait plus, mais tout le monde savait que le fruit de ses trafics et expériences continuait à vivre et agir sans elle.

« S'il y a quelqu'un ici, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne l'a pas trouvé ? On a tout fouillé. Est-ce qu'il sait si bien se cacher ?

-La bougie dans le bureau était allumée, il devait s'y trouver avant que j'arrive et se sera caché en m'entendant.

Light jeta un coup d'œil suspect autour d'elle. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup l'idée que quelqu'un de peut-être dangereux arrive à se balader sans faire de bruit et pourrait les surprendre si l'envie le prenait de les attaquer.

-Qui aurait pu passer ici avant nous, et me ramener la lettre ? Qui aurait pu être mené sur la même piste que nous ? Et si c'était à toi qu'on avait voulu la donner ? Demandait-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse de Light en particulier.

-Et pourquoi on te l'aurait ramenée dans ce cas ?

Squall haussa les épaules.

-Si c'était une personne qui savait aussi bien que moi que tu n'aurais pas fait attention à ce genre de détail...

Lightning fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras. Elle tournait le dos à Squall et fixait le grand hall devant eux.

-Quelqu'un qui cherche aussi Serah. Et il l'a trouvée, sinon il ne nous aurait pas fait venir, finit-elle par conclure en regardant Squall.

-Dans ce cas...pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est plus là ? Il n'est pas resté coincé, sinon il n'aurait pas pu m'apporter la lettre. Et il n'a pas sauvé ta sœur sinon il te l'aurait ramenée.

-Je...je sais pas.

-Il ne nous aurait en tout cas pas fait venir ici pour rien, en admettant que ce soit pour elle, donc on peut encore espérer qu'elle n'ait rien.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux amis. Il n'était troublé que par le bruit du pendule qui se balançait dans le ventre d'une horloge, ses tic-tac lourds résonnant dans le hall tout entier.

-Tout ça ne nous dit pas où se trouve le laboratoire, s'il y en a vraiment un, fit Lightning en tournant le dos à son ami.

-J'imagine qu'on va devoir refaire le tour du manoir en cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait ressembler à un passage secret...quelque chose du genre, fit Squall en haussant les épaules. Je te propose de faire les pièces une par une, à deux, histoire de ne rien louper.

Lightning resta silencieuse un moment et Squall se demanda si elle l'avait seulement écouté.

-Est-ce que tu as vu une horloge à pendule quelque part à cet étage ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Squall fronça les sourcils en se demandant quel rapport cette question pouvait bien avoir avec le sujet dont il était question. Il réfléchit vite fait mais son agacement disparut rapidement lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'impliquait la question de Lightning.

-Je ne crois pas...peut-être.

-Elle serait dans le laboratoire ? Fit Light en croisant les bras.

-On dirait que le son résonne dans ce hall...il serait étouffé s'il venait d'une autre salle, non ? Fit remarquer Squall en fronçant les sourcils.

Lightning leva le regard pour observer au plafond, puis traversa la salle de long en large en tapant les talons au sol. Squall devina qu'elle cherchait un son creux, dans l'espoir sans doute de trouver une trappe. Il l'aurait bien accompagnée, mais ils se seraient gênés l'un et l'autre en tapant à deux sur le sol, les sons se seraient mélangés. La recherche risquerait de prendre du temps comme ça, mais Squall préférait être vraiment sûr de ne rien louper plutôt que d'essayer simplement de gagner du temps. Il abandonna donc sa coéquipière et retourna dans la pièce où se trouvait le piano. Elle était grande et peu meublée : s'il y avait une horloge qu'il aurait loupée, elle pourrait résonner en donnant l'impression d'être dans le hall.

Seulement il n'entendait aucun tic-tac dans cette salle, et il n'y avait aucune horloge.

Un mouvement au bout de la salle attira son regard. Une ombre fuyante, aussi bruyante et rapide qu'un courant d'air.

Il fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher mais ne trouva rien d'autre que le vide et une impression étrange. Sa curiosité piquée à vif, il décida de chasser cette « ombre ». Il était pourtant aussi angoissé que curieux, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'avancer. Il devait voir de ses propres yeux. Parce qu'il avait espoir de trouver quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour le guider. Parce qu'il avait peut-être aussi besoin d'être rassuré. Mais rassuré de quoi ? Pas comme si cet endroit était hanté.

« C'est complètement stupide. » souffla-t-il malgré lui à haute voix.

Des fantômes, mais bien sûr. Et puis, admettons : les fantômes existent et se trouvent dans cette maison. Qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient ? Ils le traverseraient jusqu'à lui donner un rhume ? Sérieusement.

Squall eut un soupir agacé.

Il se demanda d'où venait ce besoin de se raisonner, mais se trouva l'excuse qu'après tout, il avait vu des choses plutôt étranges depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette ville, lui donnant les meilleures raisons du monde de repenser aux histoires de fantômes qui avaient pu lui arriver aux oreilles, qu'il y ait cru ou pas.

Il poussa la seconde porte pour sortir de la pièce et retomba sur le couloir qu'il avait déjà visité un peu plus tôt. Son cœur manqua un battement. Le faisceau de sa lampe était peut-être trop court pour arriver au bout, mais il avait clairement aperçu une silhouette humaine qui avait filé comme le vent. Il resta immobile quelques secondes puis relâcha le souffle qu'il avait retenu sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Ses jambes se remirent en route sans qu'il sache pourquoi, et il se dit que la curiosité l'emportait sûrement sur le reste. En passant devant la porte qui donnait sur le hall, il l'ouvrit pour vérifier si Light était encore là-bas. Ses soupçons furent confirmés lorsqu'il la trouva encore en train de taper des talons sur les dalles de marbre : il y avait bien une troisième personne dans la demeure. Il referma la porte un peu brusquement et éteignit sa lampe, puis il continua sa route le plus discrètement possible. Au bout et à l'angle du couloir, il se colla au mur et attendit quelques secondes. Tout était tellement calme qu'il entendait légèrement les bruits que faisait Lightning un peu plus loin. Il se pencha à peine pour jeter un coup d'œil de l'autre côté et même si la lumière venant de la petite fenêtre encrassée au bout du couloir était faible, il remarqua la masse sombre qui se trouvait juste en dessous. Il se rapprocha très doucement, faisant en sorte d'être le plus silencieux possible. Il perçut un léger mouvement dans l'obscurité et sentit son courage vaciller. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se trouvait en face de lui (son expérience à l'auberge lui avait donné des raisons de se méfier), et il pensa plusieurs fois faire demi tour. Heureusement que sa fierté ne lui permettait pas de se transformer en poltron et donna un coup de fouet à son courage. Une fois plus près, ses oreilles perçurent le son d'une respiration paniquée et sa vue réussit à découper les formes d'une silhouette recroquevillée. La chevelure blonde de la personne en face de lui captait le peu de lumière qui passait et Squall reconnut immédiatement le jeune homme qu'il avait vu dans son rêve.

Si la peur avait disparu, la méfiance persista, et pourtant il s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Le garçon se bouchait les oreilles et fermait les yeux mais il tenta tout de même de lui parler.

« C'est toi que j'ai vu hier soir..., fit-il en se disant que cette rencontre devait s'être faite alors qu'il dormait à moitié.

-Taisez-vous...Ne criez pas.

-Pardon ? Fit Squall en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne crie-

-Stop. J'en peux plus, ça suffit...

Le jeune homme recula plus dans le coin, tout contre le mur, puis se recroquevilla plus encore sur lui-même. Squall ne voyait plus son visage qui était caché dans ses genoux, étouffant ses paroles qui étaient ainsi à peine compréhensibles. Squall se rapprocha tout doucement et osa tendre une main pour la poser sur l'épaule du garçon. Son bras resta bloqué à mi-chemin.

-J'entends leurs pleurs où que j'aille, leurs yeux ne me quittent pas..., murmura le jeune homme semblant désespéré.

Squall jeta de rapides coups d'œil aux alentours, mais il ne voyait rien. Il n'entendait pas non plus les pleurs en question, ou un quelconque cri (puisqu'apparemment ce n'était pas à lui qu'il avait demandé de ne pas crier). Par contre il retrouvait dans ces paroles ce qu'il avait lu dans les lettres. Le jeune homme serra un peu plus les mains contre ses oreilles. Il ne pleurait pas, malgré la peur évidente dans sa voix. Même son visage ne montrait rien, il était vide d'expression. Squall, lui, fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Il tendit un peu plus sa main et finit par la poser sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Il sentit une main sur sa propre épaule et un souffle froid sur sa nuque à la place.

La sensation n'avait duré qu'un quart de seconde, suffisant à le faire sursauter et tourner sur lui-même. Il n'y avait rien derrière lui, et le poids sur son épaule avait disparu en même temps qu'il avait retiré sa main de celle du blond.

Le plancher grinça.

Squall fixait le bout du couloir d'où était venu le bruit, mais rien n'apparaissait.

Son oreille capta quelques sons au loin. Un souffle paniqué, un pleur, et plus rien. Des bruits de pas qui couraient sur les planches du couloir.

Il inspira profondément. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle. Il avait vidé l'air de ses poumons tout doucement, osant à peine respirer de peur de faire du bruit, et il était resté sans reprendre d'air tout le long de...'l'apparition'. Son inspiration fut saccadée.

Il déglutit difficilement et se tourna de nouveau vers le jeune homme qui avait levé les yeux vers lui. Le cœur de Squall manqua un battement lorsqu'il prit conscience de ce regard. Il était vide, mais étincelant de quelque chose de terrifiant.

Par réflexe, il se recula légèrement.

Mais rien ne le fit détacher son regard de celui du blond.

Il les entendait à présent. Des murmures, des soupirs et des pleurs. Ils semblaient venir de nulle part et de partout en même temps.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-il au jeune homme qui serrait toujours ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Il ne lui répondit pas mais continua de le fixer. Plus il le fixait, plus Squall entendait les voix fort.

Tout s'arrêta lorsqu'il arracha son regard à celui du blond. Il se leva et recula d'un pas. Il sortit son arme et les yeux du jeune homme semblèrent réagir.

Squall ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Il voulait le rassurer en lui disant que l'arme n'était pas pour le menacer lui, mais il ne parvint qu'à faire un vague signe de main qui ne voudrait certainement rien dire pour l'autre. Il baissa donc son arme, s'étonnant à peine de sentir son bras trembler.

Il ne voulait pas avoir peur. C'était complètement stupide. Tout ça n'était de nouveau qu'un stupide rêve causé par une pluie trop longue et démoralisante. Il se réveillerait dans sa chambre d'hôtel...qui serait ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

Derrière lui il entendit courir. Il se retourna en retenant son souffle et leva son arme.

Ses yeux devaient lui mentir.

Une petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs et emmêlés trébucha sans tomber et reprit sa course. Elle portait une robe orange déchirée et sale.

Squall avança vers le coin de l'allée doucement; son cœur battait la chamade. C'était insensé. Il n'y avait qu'un mur à sa gauche. Comment cette fillette avait pu passer par là ?

Au bout du couloir, il pointa de nouveau son arme devant lui. Il n'y avait plus personne.

Tout en gardant ses yeux dans la direction où avait disparu l'enfant, il passa sa main sur le mur, dans le coin. Il toqua mais aucun son creux ne lui révéla la présence d'une porte cachée.

Il n'y avait rien.

Quand il tourna de nouveau son regard vers le jeune homme blond, il ne trouva personne. Il se maudit de s'être laissé distraire et lui avoir laissé le temps de se sauver, mais ce n'était pas ses regrets qui le feraient revenir. Si toutefois il ne l'avait pas rêvé. Pas encore prêt à laisser tomber, l'ex-soldat revint vers l'endroit où s'était trouvé le garçon et continua plus loin. Il se retrouva de nouveau dans la cuisine, puis le cellier.

Toujours personne.

Squall fronça les sourcils en inspectant la salle dans ses moindres détails. S'il n'avait pas rêvé en voyant le garçon blond, alors la maison recelait vraiment de passages secrets. Seulement, quoi qu'il fasse, il ne trouvait pas leur entrée.

Agacé, il retourna dans le grand hall d'entrée. Light y était toujours mais avait arrêté ses recherches. Elle non plus n'était apparemment pas parvenue à trouver le « mécanisme révélateur »...

Mais elle était plutôt concentrée sur l'immense tableau qui montait presque jusqu'au plafond, tout en bas au niveau de la scène finale. Squall la vit ensuite gratter avec ses ongles un cadre en bois juste au dessous.

« Le titre est encrassé, on n'arrive pas à le lire.

-Pourquoi tu tiens tant à le lire ? Fit Squall en croisant les bras.

-Aucune idée, répondit Light en laissant tomber son bras le long du corps. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-J'ai croisé quelqu'un...mais il a disparu, fit-il après un temps d'hésitation.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai l'impression que ce château possède des passages secrets à peu près partout. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Mais ils sont impossibles à trouver. »

Lightning soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers le tableau.

« J'en ai assez. Je m'en vais.

-Light...

-Squall, arrête de te voiler la face, il n'y a pas de passages cachés, il n'y a rien ici, sinon les fantômes de personnes disparues dans un incendie.

Sur ces paroles, la jeune femme rangea arme et lampe et avança vers les grandes portes d'entrée.

-T'es sérieuse ?

-Je vais récupérer nos affaires à l'auberge, je paie et je retourne à la voiture. T'as un quart d'heure pour me rejoindre, sinon je pars sans toi.

-C'est ma voiture. »

Pour seule réponse, Light lança un regard noir tandis qu'elle atteignait la porte. Squall connaissait cette expression, et il savait qu'elle serait parfaitement capable de faire ce qu'elle disait. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte et Squall tenta sa chance une dernière fois.

« Et Serah ?

-Elle n'est pas là, répondit-elle d'un ton agressif.

-Et Yuna ? Et les autres filles qu'on a retrouvées mortes ?

Cette fois l'ex-enquêtrice laissa sa hargne de côté et baissa la tête. Elle évita le regard de son compagnon quand elle répondit, résignée :

-On ne résoudra jamais cette affaire, Squall. Leurs parents ont fait leur deuil, on n'a plus qu'à faire de même. »

Cette fois Light sortit et ferma la porte derrière elle. Squall se laissa glisser contre le mur sous le tableau pour se retrouver assis par terre. Il prit sa tête dans les mains et ferma les yeux. Il avait un quart d'heure non ? Alors il avait le temps de réfléchir un peu ici.

_A suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

Title: **Douce agonie**  
>Category: Games » Final Fantasy<br>Author: flammula  
>Language: French, Rating: Rated: M<br>Genre: Supernatural/Mystery

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Avertissement : Autre coupure de ce qui avait été l'OS :)

Merci infiniment à ma bêta, Becca, d'avoir relu avec autant de patience !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Il lui semblait pourtant n'être resté là qu'une seconde avant que Lightning ne ressurgisse, l'air vraiment pressée.<p>

« Mais t'es encore là ?

-Je viens à peine-

-Grouille, la sirène vient de se déclencher.

La porte claqua, poussée par un courant d'air.

-Quoi ? Je pensais pas que leurs « une à deux fois par mois » étaient si rapprochées.

-Moi non plus, mais j'en ai rien à faire, on ne restera pas coincés ici de nouveau.

-Ok, fit Squall en se levant.

Light l'attendit, la main posée sur la poignée, prête à ouvrir la porte. Quand elle essaya de le faire, Squall étant à côté d'elle, elle eut un mal fou à baisser la poignée, et même à ouvrir la porte. Squall dut même l'aider, alors que Light était loin d'être faiblarde. Il ne leur fallut que quelques secondes pour ouvrir et refermer, et être tout de même complètement trempés :

La pluie fouettait déjà les pierres de la grande demeure.

« Mais _comment_ c'est possible ? Il s'est passé au moins deux heure la dernière fois, avant que la pluie ne commence à tomber !

-C'est possible que les cendres tombaient déjà depuis un moment ?

-Non, il n'y avait rien quand je suis sortie.

Squall fronça les sourcils et tourna le dos à la porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil au manoir, aux fenêtres encrassées. On ne distinguait strictement rien de ce qui se passait dehors, lui, ça ne l'étonnerait pas qu'ils n'aient rien vu venir, et que le nuage de cendre soit là depuis un moment. Quant à la sirène...ils étaient probablement trop absorbés par les bruits du manoir ?

Il se tourna et sans qu'il ait même le temps de le voir arriver, ou même comprendre seulement ce qui se passait, sa mâchoire fit connaissance avec le poing de son amie. Elle avait tapé tellement fort que s'il n'était pas aussi solide, il aurait sans doute retrouvé une partie de son visage par-terre. Il sentit un goût métallique sur sa langue, respira un bon coup par le nez en essayant de faire passer la douleur puis cracha le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il s'était juste un peu mordu l'intérieur de la joue, rien de grave. Et il avait la lèvre éclatée. Il jeta un regard meurtrier à la jeune femme.

-Ça va pas ? T'as complètement perdu la tête ! Fit-il en haussant la voix.

-C'est TA faute ! Si tu m'avais suivie tout de suite, on aurait pu partir ! Répondit-elle encore plus fort.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, t'es partie peut-être deux secondes, continua-t-il en se faisant violence pour ne pas crier.

-Te fous pas de moi ! J'ai eu le temps de prendre nos affaires et de les emmener à la voiture !

-Quoi ? »

Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux amis. Squall n'avait même plus envie de protester, c'était clair que Light avait juste eu besoin de se défouler et qu'elle n'avait aucune raison valable pour justifier le fait qu'elle l'ait frappé. Il n'avait même plus envie de s'énerver contre un comportement aussi puéril.

Le silence fut rompu non pas par l'un d'entre eux, mais par le son d'un piano qui jouait non loin de là où ils se trouvaient. Squall tourna lentement la tête vers l'endroit où il se rappelait avoir vu l'instrument. Ses jambes le portèrent jusqu'à la porte qui menait au petit couloir sombre avant la salle d'où venait la mélodie. Les notes résonnaient sur les grands murs et venaient se glisser dans l'étroit corridor. Squall avança lentement dans le noir. Il voyait la porte ouverte à l'autre bout, et le peu de lumière filtrer jusqu'au mur d'en face. Au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait, il sentait ses membres trembler.

L'appréhension sans doute, la peur de peut-être découvrir que personne n'était au piano. Ça sonnait peut-être comique, mais avec tout ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'à maintenant, soyons francs, il était en droit de s'attendre à une chose pareille.

Ou alors c'était à cause de la mélodie. Elle était aussi belle qu'émouvante...et effrayante. Comment une musique pouvait-elle être effrayante ? Le ton, le rythme et l'interprétation. Tout ceci était effrayant parce qu'on y ressentait de puissants sentiments. Elle était effrayante par sa façon de faire passer les émotions de celui qui jouait. De la tristesse, du désespoir peut-être.

L'ex-soldat s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

Le même jeune homme que celui qu'il avait croisé plus tôt se tenait dos à lui, la tête penchée sur son clavier.

Étrangement, Squall ne se rendait plus compte de l'obscurité qui les entourait et s'il s'agissait d'une apparition fantomatique, elle n'était absolument pas inquiétante. Plus maintenant qu'il voyait la scène. L'ex-soldat sentait comme un poids énorme sur le cœur, ce n'était pas de la peur.

Il se rapprocha encore du pianiste jusqu'à le voir de profil, mais ne le dérangea pas plus. Il observa ses doigts filer sur les touches blanches et noires, il avait les sourcils légèrement froncés, les lèvres entrouvertes qu'il mordait ou humidifiait rapidement comme s'il était en train de se retenir de pleurer. Son buste faisait un léger mouvement d'avant en arrière, au rythme de ses mouvements sur le clavier. Ses yeux brillaient toujours de cette même lueur étrange...

La chanson ralentit de rythme et ses doigts enfoncèrent doucement les touches des dernières notes avant de glisser doucement sur l'ivoire pour finir et se poser sur ses genoux. Il poussa un soupir et tourna la tête vers Squall.

« Salut, fit ce dernier d'un ton un peu hésitant.

-On s'est déjà vus, je crois...

Squall retint son souffle un instant. C'était la même voix profonde et douce qu'il avait entendue dans son rêve. Alors c'était bien la même personne... Les cheveux, et surtout les yeux ne trompaient pas, mais cette voix l'avait particulièrement marqué.

-Tu, heu, tu as l'air de te sentir mieux, fit-il remarquer au jeune homme.

-La musique m'aide...

-Je m'appelle Squall Léonhart, tenta-t-il dans l'espoir d'obtenir un prénom.

-Cloud Strife, je crois.

-Tu crois ? Fit Squall, perplexe.

-Personne n'a été là pour m'appeler par mon prénom depuis plusieurs semaines...

-Plusieurs semaines ? Fit la voix de Lightning derrière eux.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent pour la regarder. Elle avait l'air sceptique, surprise ? Squall n'aurait su trop dire. Par contre il craignait que Cloud ne décide de prendre la poudre d'escampette très vite si elle se montrait brute. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'endroits où aller, mais Squall avait cru comprendre que le blond avait un certain don pour filer et disparaître.

C'est avec soulagement qu'il remarqua que Cloud ne prenait pas mal la présence ou le ton de la jeune femme.

-Oui, répondit-il calmement. Je suis ici depuis disons deux mois.

C'est en entendant cette réponse que Squall comprit que Light était étonnée. Il l'était tout autant. La jeune femme lui lança un regard qui demandait de l'aide. Une explication peut-être. Squall sortit la photo de sa poche, la regarda et jeta un œil à la date au dos. L'adolescent dessus avait exactement le même visage, disons même une taille identique, la même coupe de cheveux que Cloud. Mais elle datait de cinquante ans en arrière. Il la tendit à Cloud pour la lui montrer.

-Ce n'est pas toi sur cette photo ?

-Si, avec Zack et Tifa, mes amis.

-Et la date derrière, elle est juste, non ?

Cloud retourna la photo et lut. Il hocha simplement la tête.

-Cloud...Je ne veux pas te -

-Je sais.

Lightning avait sans doute voulu prévenir Cloud que cette date était loin dans le passé, mais le blond n'avait pas l'air d'ignorer sa situation. Ça n'expliquait pas ce qui se passait, mais peut-être qu'il pourrait les éclairer.

-C'est la nécromancienne. Elle a aussi des pouvoirs pour contrôler le temps.

Squall soupira. Au point où il en était, il pouvait bien croire aussi aux histoires de sorcières. Light se frotta les yeux.

-Combien de temps a passé ? Demanda le blond, les sourcils froncés.

-Cinquante-cinq ans, lui avoua Squall.

Cloud resta sans rien dire pendant de longues secondes où personne n'osa parler.

-Est-ce que la guerre occulte est finie ?

-Je...je suppose. On n'en a jamais entendu parler, répondit Squall en croisant les bras.

-Vous êtes étrangers alors...

-De Spira.

-C'était une affaire entre Midgar et Balamb. Du genre qu'on aime pas trop ébruiter, même s'il y a des événements qui n'échappent pas aux pays voisins. Je...

Cloud soupira et se tourna pour faire face de nouveau au clavier. Il y joua doucement quelques notes, sans vraiment prêter plus d'attention à ses deux visiteurs. Squall jeta un regard hésitant à Light puis tenta de poser encore quelques questions.

-Tu as essayé de te sauver de ce manoir ?

-Qui voudrait retourner dans un pays en guerre, tout seul ? Fit Cloud sans cesser de jouer. Pour moi ça ne fait que deux mois que je suis là.

-Tu sembles pourtant souffrir de ces voix que tu entends.

Le piano stoppa net. Cloud fixait un point droit devant lui et serrait les poings sur ses genoux.

-Je suis prisonnier de ce château, fit le jeune homme sans donner l'impression qu'il comptait plus s'expliquer.

-La pluie t'empêche aussi d'avancer ?

Cloud resta silencieux un long moment. Du coin de l'œil, Squall voyait Lightning qui observait fixement le blond. Elle ne l'avait sans doute pas quitté des yeux depuis le début de l'échange.

-Elle est tout le temps très forte, elle ne s'arrête jamais.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que nous aussi nous sommes coincés ici ? Demanda Squall en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je...J'en sais rien.

-Combien de temps ça fait qu'on est ici, Squall ? Demanda la jeune femme, toujours sur le pas de la porte.

-Je n'ai pas trop fait attention...ça fait peut-être une demi heure ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête et tourna les talons.

-Pas assez de temps pour que les deux jours de pluie soient passés donc ?

-Si, calcula rapidement Squall, si deux mois font cinquante-cinq ans dehors, en arrondissant, un jour ici ferait un an dehors, deux heures ici, un mois dehors...une demi heure, une semaine environ.

-Partons. »

La jeune femme fila d'un pas rapide, sûrement peu désireuse de rester une minute de plus dans cette demeure. Après tout, une seule minute à l'intérieur en faisait beaucoup plus à l'extérieur. Squall soupira et lui emboîta le pas, mais contrairement à son amie, il s'inquiéta pour Cloud. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'abandonner ici alors qu'ils savaient très bien que l'ado était coincé et demandait de l'aide depuis longtemps. C'était sans aucun doute lui qui avait écrit la lettre. Qui d'autre ? C'était lui qui les avait menés jusqu'ici...

Squall était même surpris que Cloud n'ait pas réagi quand Light avait annoncé leur départ sans se soucier de lui.

« Viens avec nous, Cloud. Si la pluie s'est arrêtée, tu pourras sortir aussi.

-Si tout était si simple, fit le jeune homme en évitant le regard de Squall.

-Qu'est-ce qui te retient ici ?

-Allez-y ! Partez, allez-vous en ! Qu'est-ce qui _vous_ retient ici ? S'emporta le jeune homme qui se leva brusquement. Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes venus ici à la base ? Hein ? »

Squall baissa les yeux tandis qu'il sentit l'air déplacé au passage de Cloud à côté de lui. Quelques secondes plus tard il entendait la porte du fond claquer. Il la fixa quelques instants en se demandant pourquoi il n'arrivait à rien répondre, pourquoi il se sentait tellement troublé.

« Parce que tu m'as appelé à l'aide. »

Sortant de sa torpeur, il courut pour rattraper l'adolescent et il n'eut aucun mal à le faire, puisque celui-ci s'était arrêté dans le couloir aux fenêtres. Dans le hall, derrière la porte entrouverte de ce même couloir, ils entendirent Lightning appeler Squall.

L'ex-soldat fixa Cloud dans les yeux puis avança jusqu'à la porte qu'il poussa pour l'ouvrir complètement. Il la passa et espéra que le blond le suivrait. Le temps de traverser le hall, Light ouvrit la porte d'entrée et il apercevait la pluie tomber dehors. Mais ce n'était pas le déluge qui se déversait après chaque tombée de cendre, seulement une pluie normale. Light fit le premier pas dehors et Squall la suivit de près, mais avant de sortir, il tendit la main en arrière.

Et Cloud l'attrapa.

Light menait le groupe le long des sentiers de terre battue devenus boueux à cause de la pluie. Elle baissait la tête et se retenait de ne pas courir pour aller s'abriter. Elle avait des allures de chien mouillé et déprimé à voûter le dos comme ça. Squall eut pitié d'elle et enleva sa veste pour aller la lui mettre sur la tête. Elle grogna quelque chose qui aurait pu ressembler à de la fierté mal placée mais le regard réprobateur de Squall quand elle ouvrit la bouche la dissuada de protester.

« Je sais pas si c'était une bonne idée de partir maintenant, intervint la voix de Cloud derrière eux.

-Pourquoi pas ? Demanda Light de dessous la veste.

-J'ai ...un mauvais pressentiment.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien aller maintenant. On va quitter Nibelheim et oublier son maudit château. On pourra peut-être reprendre un semblant de vie normale..

Cloud baissa la tête et fronça les sourcils. Il croisa ses bras et les serra contre sa poitrine dans une vaine tentative pour se tenir chaud.

-Tu as quel âge maintenant ? Demanda Squall

-Seize ans...

-Ça risque d'être un peu dur de t'adapter, mais on est là pour t'aider.

-Hn.

-Un merci suffira. » fit la voix sarcastique de Light à peine quelques pas devant eux.

La jeune femme stoppa net.

De là où ils étaient , ils pouvaient commencer à voir le château d'eau sur la place centrale, et entendre une voix d'homme crier ce qui pourrait être des ordres, des avertissements...rien de bien amical en tout cas. Ils se rapprochèrent doucement et se cachèrent derrière ce qu'ils purent trouver comme palissade de jardin ou autre, pour observer la place. Un peloton de soldats était posté là.

« C'est une plaisanterie ? Chuchota Lightning. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?

-Pas une ronde de routine en tout cas. Ce sont des soldats de Balamb, et cette ville appartient à Midgar, répondit Squall.

-Autrement dit nous faisons bien de nous cacher, en déduisit la jeune femme.

-Et il vaut mieux continuer à ne pas les croiser. Cloud, tu connais un moyen d'aller à l'entrée de la ville en les contournant ? Demanda l'ex-soldat sans quitter des yeux le peloton sur la place.

-Je pense, oui.

-Sauf que je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser filer comme ça, intervint une quatrième voix.

Ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers le nouvel arrivant qui portait lui aussi un uniforme de Balamb. Light et Squall avaient aussitôt porté la main vers leur arme respective, mais le soldat avait déjà la sienne pointée sur la tempe de Cloud dont il était le plus proche. Les deux autres abandonnèrent toute idée de résistance. Quelques autres soldats arrivèrent derrière le premier qui leur ordonna de fouiller « ces trois zigotos » et de leur enlever leurs armes. Squall allait protester quand on lui enleva aussi son porte-feuille mais le cliquetis indiquant le chargement de l'arme pointée vers Cloud le fit taire avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. La pluie laissait place à une éclaircie.

-Lieutenant Loire, ils viennent de Midgar, fit l'un des vilains curieux qui avait déjà jeté un œil à leur carte d'identité.

Le dénommé Loire enleva son casque et le donna à un des soldats à côté de lui en soupirant. Il secoua ses cheveux courts et châtains de sa main libre qu'il tendit ensuite pour qu'on lui donne les cartes. Ses yeux verts s'arrêtèrent sur Lightning et l'observèrent quelques secondes. Puis ils observèrent Squall. Le revolver, lui, était toujours sur la tempe de Cloud.

-D'où est-ce que vous venez ? Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

-On ne fait que passer, nous voyageons, répondit Lightning d'un ton froid.

-Vous êtes armés.

-Les temps sont durs.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que nous fassions d'autre ici ? Intervint Squall. Nibelheim est un passage obligatoire pour aller sur l'autre continent.

-Nibelheim est censée être sous la loi martiale. Normalement c'est même pas possible d'entrer !

-Quoi ? Firent Squall et Light en chœur.

-On les emmène sur la place, auprès de la Prêtresse, ordonna le Lieutenant en jetant les cartes par terre et en reprenant son casque.

Il tourna les talons mais même si Cloud n'était plus en danger, ils étaient à présent tous les trois avec les mains attachées dans leur dos, donc ne pourraient pas agir plus.

Tenter de s'échapper à ce moment aurait été suicidaire : les soldats marchaient autour et pointaient leur armes chargées sur eux. Mais est-ce que se laisser mener à cette prêtresse était mieux ? Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'elle leur ferait après tout. Mourir maintenant ou plus tard, quel choix difficile. Mais Squall voulait essayer de sauver au moins Cloud. Ce n'était qu'un adolescent qui n'avait même pas eu encore le temps de vivre. S'il pouvait plaider sa cause auprès de ceux qui prenaient les décisions là-bas...

Ses espoirs s'envolèrent cependant quand il se retrouva face à la fameuse prêtresse. C'était donc de cette manière que les gens de Balamb appelaient une sorcière ?

Le lieutenant qui les avait menés ici alla courber l'échine devant sa « prêtresse » et lui chuchota ce qui devait être un rapide résumé des événements, le pourquoi du comment des prisonniers. La sorcière les observa de son regard vide et fit taire son lieutenant.

« Tuez-les et continuez votre travail .

-Même l'enfant ?

-Ce n'est plus un enfant, fit-elle en se retournant pour se diriger vers l'une des maisons proches.

-Mais ma Dame...

Elle n'eut qu'un regard à lancer pour couper court à toute protestation et le lieutenant revint vers les trois détenus avec la tête baissée, tandis qu'elle continuait son chemin.

-Attendez, vous ne pouvez pas nous condamner à mort comme ça sans raison !

Lightning avait crié à l'adresse de la sorcière qui ne se donna même pas la peine de l'écouter. Le lieutenant semblait désolé, mais il aurait dû se douter que ça finirait comme ça. Est-ce qu'il regrettait de ne pas les avoir laissés partir ? Peut-être, qui sait ? Mais les regrets ne les sauveraient pas, et Squall le savait, c'est pourquoi il tenta le tout pour le tout et tenta de se libérer. Lightning prit son exemple et même Cloud. Ils mirent quelques soldats KO, et on ne leur tira pas dessus de peur de toucher des camarades, ce qui facilita les choses. Au début. Ils n'avaient pas prévu que certains fassent du zèle et fassent feu au risque de blesser les leurs. Cloud s'écroula, touché à la jambe. Squall s'était précipité à ses côtés, terrifié à l'idée qu'ils aient pu le toucher gravement, puis il le prit contre lui pour tenter de le calmer. Plus loin, Light était submergée et fut immobilisée.

-Ne rendez pas ça plus pénible que ça ne l'est déjà ! Ragea le lieutenant en chargeant son arme.

-On n'a rien fait de mal, laissez-nous partir. On se trouvait là par hasard.

-Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve, hein ? Qui sait quelle erreur je commettrais si je vous laissais partir ?

-L'éventualité de tuer des innocents ne vous alarme pas plus ? Le défia Squall qui sentait Cloud trembler dans ses bras, même si aucun sanglot ou aucune protestation ne venait du jeune homme.

-Notre cause avant tout. Je ne peux pas prendre de risque.

-Allez-y, trouvez-vous des excuses, j'espère qu'elles vous aideront à dormir, cracha Lightning.

Le soldat passa à côté de Squall, sûrement pour aller vers la jeune femme. Son cœur battait plus fort mais il ne se retourna pas pour voir ce qui se passait. Cloud semblait agité, et luttait pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Il n'allait pas le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Ils étaient silencieux derrière lui, et pourtant ça ne le rassurait pas. Il serra la main de Cloud et le posa doucement sur le sol. Il ne pouvait pas faire de mouvements brusques, ça ne ferait que précipiter les coups de feu. Et en effet, au premier geste qu'il entama pour se lever, un des soldat leva son fusil pour le pointer sur lui en lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger.

-La Prêtresse sait si vous êtes dangereux ou pas, elle ne m'a pas ordonné de vous tuer pour rien. » fit la voix déterminée du Lieutenant Loire.

Squall se leva au même moment.

Il entendit une détonation, puis vit le corps de Lightning s'affaisser. Un autre coup de feu fut tiré et il sentit une grande douleur dans la poitrine.

Il crut entendre la voix de Cloud, peut-être des pleurs ? Il le serra contre lui pour le consoler, puis tout devint noir.

La pluie recommença à tomber.

C'était comme s'il émergeait subitement à la surface après une très longue nage en apnée.

Squall mit un certain temps à reprendre son souffle. Son cœur, lui, battait si vite qu'il avait l'impression que c'était une poussée d'adrénaline qui l'avait remis en marche pour l'empêcher de s'arrêter définitivement.

Quand il put enfin faire attention à son entourage, il se rendit compte que le décor était toujours celui du château Shinra, sauf qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre et non plus dans le hall. Sur sa gauche il voyait les gouttes d'eau s'écraser sur les vitres sales et en glisser le long, mais il n'entendait pas la pluie battre le verre. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient encore de la détonation des coups de feu qui les avaient tués dans son rêve. Son rêve ? Est-ce que c'en était un ? Les rêves n'étaient pas censés lui boucher les oreilles. C'était peut-être une vision. Par chance, pas une prédiction.

Il tourna la tête de l'autre côté, en grognant à cause de sa nuque raide et douloureuse, et constata que Lightning se trouvait sur le lit d'à côté. Elle était assise et avait remonté ses genoux au menton. Elle regardait droit devant elle et ne semblait même pas s'être rendu compte du réveil de Squall. Il la regarda avec inquiétude mais attendit encore, le temps que ses oreilles arrêtent de bourdonner...le temps de se remettre de ce qu'il avait vu ou plutôt vécu, d'une certaine manière. On ne mourait pas tous les jours, c'était une expérience assez déstabilisante. Ceci mis à part, il se demanda pourquoi Lightning ne l'avait pas réveillé. Ç'aurait été son genre de le secouer pour qu'ils partent. Cela dit peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas réussi ou qu'elle-même venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Quand il tourna de nouveau la tête vers elle, il se rendit alors compte que son attitude n'avait rien d'habituel, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi elle n'avait pas bougé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas tout de suite réagi en la voyant ? C'était loin d'être dans ses habitudes d'être assise recroquevillée comme ça sur elle-même, et de rester sans bouger.

« Lightning ? Appela-t-il sans trop hausser la voix. Est-ce que ça va ?

La jeune femme resta un moment sans lui répondre ou sans même lui donner l'impression qu'elle l'avait entendu.

-J'ai fait un rêve horrible, finit-elle par lui avouer.

-Je...viens de sortir d'un cauchemar moi aussi. On se faisait tuer.

Light tourna lentement la tête vers lui et le regarda fixement. Squall s'alarma en voyant ses traits tirés, les yeux et le nez rouge, comme si elle avait passé son temps à pleurer.

Ça ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

-Quand je me suis réveillée, j'avais l'impression de sentir la balle dans ma poitrine. Et puis je me suis calmée, fit-elle en fixant de nouveau son regard droit devant.

Squall ouvrit la bouche pour réagir mais stoppa dans son mouvement. Il avait réalisé que Light avait fait exactement le même rêve que lui. Ce qui le confortait dans son idée qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple rêve. Cela dit, il se garda de lui faire part de cette pensée. Elle devait lui être passée par la tête aussi, mais dans le doute, il ne dirait rien. Elle était assez mal en point comme ça.

-Je vais essayer de trouver Cloud, il saura...peut-être pourquoi on se retrouve là, fit Squall en passant une jambe en dehors du lit.

-Et puis j'ai regardé autour de moi, et j'ai vu ces tableaux.

L'ex-soldat hésita un moment mais se leva tout de même du lit, intrigué. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux dits tableaux pour voir ce qui avait attiré l'attention de son amie. Ils étaient du même genre que celui qu'il avait vu dans la cuisine, avec ce quelque chose de dérangeant qui collait aux personnages représentés. Dans cette pièce, il y avait deux portraits par mur, tous représentaient des jeunes filles et fillettes. Ça devait être ici que Light avait vu le portrait de Yuna, parce qu'il venait justement de le voir lui aussi. Le regard de Light était fixé à celui qui était suspendu juste en face d'elle, à côté de la porte.

-Je suis persuadée qu'elle n'était pas là quand j'ai visité cette chambre la première fois, fit-elle en tordant nerveusement ses doigts. Je suis sûre que ce n'était pas elle.

Squall ne posa pas de questions et se rapprocha du tableau pour mieux l'observer.

Ce n'était pas le rêve qui avait mis Light dans cet état, c'était le tableau. Elle avait l'image de sa sœur, assise sur ce qui semblait être un trône, le regard vide, les membres ballants comme s'il s'était agi de ceux d'une poupée de chiffon.

-Il est _hors de question_ que je sorte d'ici avant d'avoir découvert ce qui lui est arrivé. Même si je dois louper cinquante ans de ma vie extérieure. »

Squall se passa la main sur le visage et soupira. Ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire ici maintenant. Du moins, Lightning avait enfin une raison de rester, parce que lui savait qu'il était là pour Cloud depuis le début. Si l'adolescent était bien celui qui avait envoyé la lettre.

« Je vais chercher Cloud. Il a beaucoup de choses à nous expliquer, fit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Tu crois qu'il est responsable de ce qui nous a fait dormir ou rêver ? Demanda Light en se décidant enfin à bouger.

-Je ne sais pas, mais il saura peut-être nous expliquer ce qu'on a vu. »

Lightning hocha la tête et suivit Squall qui jeta un coup d'œil aux pièces alentour puis traversa le couloir pour rejoindre l'autre aile du château. Cloud se trouvait dans la seconde chambre de l'étage, couché en chien de fusil sur un grand lit double, dos tourné à l'entrée. Squall et Light se regardèrent sans rien dire et il fut décidé d'un accord tacite que Squall prendrait les choses en main. La jeune femme alla s'asseoir sur un tabouret qui se trouvait contre le mur près de la bibliothèque tandis que Squall prenait place sur le siège qui était à côté du lit. Cloud lui tournait toujours le dos.

« Cloud..., tenta l'ex-soldat, mais le jeune homme ne réagit pas à son appel. Merci de nous avoir installés dans la chambre, on a dû être lourds à porter. Tu aurais pu nous laisser dans le hall, mais merci de t'être donné cette peine.

-Ça va, vous étiez pas si lourds, se décida enfin à répondre le blond.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, et Squall comprit qu'il faudrait qu'il se donne du mal pour tirer les vers du nez de l'ado.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est les deux seuls à avoir été touchés, Lightning et moi ? Est-ce que c'est toi qui a provoqué ce rêve ? Tu ne voulais pas nous laisser sortir ?

-Non !

Cloud se releva pour se mettre assis sur le lit et s'était subitement tourné vers Squall avec un regard alarmé.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai provoqué ni le sommeil ni la vision ! Fit-il pour se défendre, puis il baissa les yeux. En fait, ça arrive chaque fois que j'essaie de quitter le manoir. Sauf que cette fois, je suis resté conscient, et j'ai échappé au rêve...

Cloud était tellement nerveux qu'il se tordait les doigts en s'expliquant. Squall le remarqua mais ne fit aucune remarque pour ne pas le rendre encore plus tendu.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était, Cloud ? Un simple rêve, une vision du futur ou une mise en garde pour ce qui nous arriverait si on sortait du manoir ? Fit Squall d'une voix calme et posée, mais qui était assez dure pour que Cloud le prenne au sérieux et n'essaie pas de lui cacher des choses. Tu as dis que tu t'étais retrouvé plusieurs fois dans ce cas, il doit bien y avoir une raison.

-Je..., hésita le jeune homme, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez vu.

-Cloud...

-Mais moi, chaque fois que j'essaie de passer la porte d'entrée, je vois mes amis mourir.

-Qui sont ces amis ?

-Zack et Tifa...ils étaient avec moi parce que Tifa et moi voulions revoir notre ville natale. Zack était mon meilleur ami, il nous a accompagnés pour prendre aussi des vacances. En revenant de la montagne, on est tombés sur des soldats de Balamb.

Cloud ne continua pas, mais Light et Squall avaient compris exactement ce qui s'était passé. Ils avaient vu le passé de Cloud, et la vision les avait sûrement placés à la place de Zack et Tifa, en adaptant les caractères (Squall peinait à croire qu'il puisse y avoir une autre femme avec le caractère de Light, donc il opta pour cette hypothèse.)

-On a vu ce qui s'est passé, Cloud. Comment est-ce que tu as pu t'en sortir ?

Cloud se recoucha sans accorder un regard à Squall, et il replia de nouveau les jambes contre lui-même.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ensuite. C'est le noir complet. »

Et bizarrement, Squall n'arriva pas à croire que le jeune homme disait la vérité. Il n'avait pas encore envie de s'avouer vaincu, mais il avait peur qu'insister ne bloque encore plus l'adolescent. Si le ménager pouvait leur apporter des réponses, il attendrait.

Light, elle, n'était apparemment pas du même avis.

« Une petite fille de dix ans qui se prénomme Yuna, ça ne te dit rien ?

Les muscles du dos du jeune homme se tendirent tellement que Squall aurait été capable de remarquer la réaction même s'il n'en avait pas eu l'intention.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler...elle vient de chez vous ? Répondit Cloud en prenant le ton le plus naturel du monde.

Croyait-il. Squall le sentait tendu, et Light avait forcément dû le remarquer aussi. Cloud mentait beaucoup mieux quand il s'agissait de ne pas tout raconter.

-On l'a retrouvée morte à Zanarkand, annonça Light sans ménagement.

Le jeune homme resserra les bras autour de lui.

-C'était une petite fille disparue trente ans plus tôt, on l'a retrouvée avec la même apparence alors qu'elle aurait dû être une femme mûre. Elle avait de la cendre sur elle. C'est bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a beaucoup de choses qui la rattachent à ce manoir. Et les dates disent que tu étais forcément déjà ici.

Light s'était levée et rapprochée du lit. Squall la regardait d'un air réprobateur mais ne tenta pourtant pas de l'arrêter. Il n'était pas sûr que brusquer l'ado le ferait parler, mais qui sait ?

-Non ! Je sais pas qui est cette Yuna. Laissez-moi tranquille !

-Tu mens ! Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé !

-J'en sais rien !

Le ton haussait et Light était à présent devant Cloud. Elle lui attrapa le bras et le força à la regarder.

L'ado tenta faiblement de se dégager, mais Lightning le serrait probablement trop fort pour qu'il essaie de se débattre avec plus d'entrain.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses d'en parler ? Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à te reprocher ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Cria presque la jeune femme.

-RIEN ! J'AI RIEN FAIT !

Cloud se dégagea en donnant un coup tellement violent qu'il envoya Lightning contre le mur. Squall se leva pour tenter de l'arrêter, mais le jeune garçon le poussa également, l'envoyant valser à son tour. Il faisait preuve d'une force incroyable et certainement supérieure à celle qu'aurait dû avoir un garçon de sa stature. Cloud se cogna contre un meuble en essayant de s'enfuir, puis fila par la porte pour ensuite s'engouffrer dans les ténèbres du château.

Squall soupira et se tourna vers Light, assez agacé. Il s'inquiéta malgré tout pour elle et lui demanda comment elle allait. Elle grogna une réponse qu'il ne comprit absolument pas et se redressa en se frottant la hanche qui avait cogné contre le mur.

-C'est comme ça que t'obtenais des aveux dans la garde civile ? Fit Squall en se décollant du mur où il avait été projeté.

-Dans une salle d'interrogatoire il aurait pas pu se sauver.

-Il y aurait fini par pleurer.

-Et raconter la vérité.

-J'en suis pas persuadé.

-Quoi ? Vous leur chantiez des chansons d'amour dans l'armée ? Fit-elle avec humeur.

Squall soupira et jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Allez savoir où avait disparu Cloud à présent. Light semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées quand elle ajouta :

-Il ne peut pas quitter le château, il n'est pas bien loin. Enfin, si ça c'était pas aussi un mensonge. »

L'ex-soldat haussa les épaules et sortit de la pièce. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qui l'intriguaient. Déjà, les mensonges de Cloud. Il était d'accord avec Lightning sur au moins un point : le garçon ne racontait pas toute la vérité. Il était seul dans ce château, et le fait que Yuna n'ait pas changé d'apparence était clairement dû au fait qu'elle ait passé ces trente dernières années dans ce manoir. Soit à peu près un mois de son point de vue. Elle était forcément tombée sur Cloud. Mais pourquoi était-elle réapparue morte ? Est-ce que c'était Cloud ? Il n'était pas aussi prompt à le croire que semblait l'être Lightning. Le garçon n'avait aucune raison de faire ça. Et puis...comment est-ce qu'il l'aurait tuée ? L'autopsie n'avait strictement rien révélé, ni violences, ni même une malnutrition. Alors quoi ? Il l'avait tuée à coup de musique ?

Aux yeux de Squall, Cloud refusait de parler comme un enfant traumatisé par ce qu'il avait vu. Ils savaient que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans ce château, et oui, on pouvait parler de paranormal. Qui pourrait en douter à présent ? Ils avaient assez de preuves. L'adolescent avait parlé...d'une nécromancienne, d'une guerre occulte, et ils avaient vu cette prêtresse dans le souvenir. Et si c'était elle qui était derrière tout ça ? Si elle avait la capacité de ralentir le temps dans ce château, ça ne l'étonnerait pas qu'elle soit encore vivante même après ces cinquante-cinq années passées. Donc la prêtresse qui avait fait tuer les trois amis était peut-être cette Nécromancienne dont parlait Cloud. Et le titre « Nécromancienne » ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il lui donnerait plutôt l'envie de partir le plus vite possible, il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver face à...ce qui devrait être mort dirons-nous.

Comment Cloud avait réchappé à la fusillade ?

Squall se pinça l'arrête du nez et s'arrêta à l'entrée de la chambre où il s'était réveillé. Il hésita à rentrer, mais il voulait voir de nouveau les tableaux...

Est-ce que ce Sergent Loire avait fait en sorte de l'épargner ? Il devait avoir eu pitié d'un pauvre gosse.

Loire. Le même nom de famille que son père. Sans compter qu'il … oui, il lui ressemblait à lui, Squall. Il n'y avait que les yeux qui ressemblaient à ceux de Laguna. Suivant les années, ce sergent aurait très bien pu être son grand-père. Le père de Squall était en plus effectivement de Galbadia, une ville du côté du continent Balambien, et avait aussi été dans l'armée. C'était un peu dur à avaler que son grand-père ait pu tuer des gens innocents, mais il se sentait moins mal en repensant à Cloud. Il avait épargné le plus jeune, en fin de compte...

Mais Cloud avait tout de même été gravement blessé. Et qui l'avait guéri ? Squall ne se rappelait pas du tout avoir vu de clinique dans ce maudit village. Et...si on considérait que les faits s'étaient déroulés deux mois auparavant, il avait drôlement bien guéri. Rien d'impossible, mais encore une fois : où était le matériel médical ?

On en revenait probablement au laboratoire qui était censé être dans cette vieille bâtisse. Selon ce qu'ils y étudiaient, rien n'écartait l'hypothèse qu'il ait été équipé pour soigner des blessures par balle.

Squall entra dans la chambre. Il scruta chaque recoin, s'arrêta sur chaque tableau. Toutes des jeunes filles, mais aucune ne semblait avoir le même âge. Elles étaient toutes aussi malheureuses que celle qui se trouvait dans la cuisine à l'étage inférieur. Dans un des coins de la pièce se trouvait un miroir psyché devant lequel Squall s'arrêta.

Il resta peut-être deux minutes à fixer son reflet sans réussir à penser à rien, lorsque son souffle se coupa et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Une main était posée sur son épaule, comme si quelqu'un se trouvait derrière lui, mais il ne sentait rien. Une main qui glissa le long de son bras, et puis les bras passèrent autour de sa taille. La tête de la personne qui le tenait était posée sur son épaule, il voyait le front blanc, les mèches noires...Même sans la voir complètement il ne doutait pas un seul instant de très bien connaître ces mains, cette chevelure et cette façon de s'agripper à lui. Son cœur semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine, il était complètement terrifié. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer et se retourna en pensant qu'il la verrait.

« Linoa ... » souffla-t-il avec bien du mal à cause de sa gorge serrée et de son manque d'air.

Son reflet était là, mais derrière lui il n'y avait personne. Il fit le geste d'attraper les mains autour de sa taille, il avait presque pu les sentir...mais il n'y avait rien et ses doigts serrèrent le tissu de ses propres vêtements.

Il se retourna lentement vers le psyché. La panique l'envahit lorsqu'à la place de son reflet il vit celui de Linoa. Ses yeux étaient rouges et reflétaient la Mako, ses joues salies par les larmes et le sang, ses vêtements étaient déchirés et ensanglantés...

Elle tendit les bras vers Squall mais un rictus malsain déforma son visage.

Son cri aigu résonna dans toute la pièce.

Squall poussa le miroir tout en reculant soudainement. Le psyché cogna tellement fort contre le mur qu'il se fissura.

Squall trébucha en reculant et finit par tomber, puis tout devint noir.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Lightning le serrait contre elle et caressait ses cheveux en le berçant certainement pour le calmer. Il reprit son souffle coupé par des sanglots.

Il pleurait ?

L'ex-soldat inspira un bon coup et se frotta les yeux. Il se releva et Light le laissa faire sans rien dire. Elle resta, elle, assise par terre et le regarda simplement faire.

Squall tituba quelques secondes puis alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Il n'osait pas regarder de nouveau le miroir.

« Squall...tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles...Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

Il se tint la tête dans les mains sentant un mal de crâne pointer le bout du nez, et encore incapable de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Il avait eu très peur. Tellement peur qu'il ne croyait pas avoir déjà ressenti ça même en étant enfant, quand un rien vous effraie. Il avait eu peur de ce qui avait pu arriver à Linoa.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, ils s'étaient disputés très sérieusement. Il croyait qu'elle était partie parce qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui. Elle avait même laissé un mot... « Je suis navrée. » Squall s'était d'abord demandé si c'était un mot d'excuse, s'il la reverrait quand elle rentrerait du travail et si elle lui redirait en face. Il lui présenterait ses excuses aussi et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Il pourrait peut-être même revenir sur le sujet de la dispute et essayer d'être plus compréhensif...répondre à ses attentes.

Mais elle n'était jamais rentrée.

Alors il avait cru que ce mot avait été simplement sa façon de lui dire adieu.

Mais en la voyant là aujourd'hui...il avait des doutes. Des doutes atroces. Qui lui donnaient la nausée.

Il l'avait abandonnée alors qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, et il n'avait rien fait pour la sauver alors qu'elle était en danger. Où était-elle à présent ? Il ne savait même pas s'il avait encore une chance de la sortir de là...si elle était vraiment là. Il aurait voulu croire que c'était un très vilain tour joué par le manoir, pour lui faire peur, pour le faire perdre son sang froid.

Il trouverait certainement la réponse à ses questions en continuant à chercher Serah. S'il découvrait ce qui était arrivé à Yuna, à la sœur de Lightning et certainement aux autres filles de ces tableaux, il comprendrait sûrement la vision qu'il venait d'avoir de Linoa.

_A suivre…_


	4. Chapter 4

Title: **Douce agonie**  
>Category: Games » Final Fantasy<br>Author: flammula  
>Language: French, Rating: Rated: M<br>Genre: Supernatural/Mystery

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Note : J'espère que les coupures ne sont pas trop mal placées, j'ai vraiment du mal à les arranger vu que ce n'était pas prévu :x Pardon si c'est un peu maladroit.

Merci infiniment à ma bêta, Becca, d'avoir relu avec autant de patience !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>« Squall, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans cette pièce ? Demanda Lightning, et il fallait avouer que Squall ne l'avait jamais vu aussi inquiète.<p>

-C'est très difficile à expliquer...fit-il avec une voix faible à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas lui-même.

-J'ai juste entendu hurler et j'ai couru jusqu'ici pour te trouver en train de ...pleurer par terre...

Il y eut un long silence gêné. D'ordinaire Squall aurait eu très honte d'avoir été surpris dans un moment de faiblesse comme celui-ci...mais il n'avait rien pu contrôler, d'autant plus qu'il ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

-Merci...de t'être occupée de moi comme ça, fit-il simplement, en baissant les yeux.

Lightning détourna également le regard. Et puis elle se releva, épousseta ses vêtements et posa son regard sur le miroir brisé.

-De rien, fit-elle clairement embarrassée.

Elle finit par reporter son regard sur Squall et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu as vu ? Demanda-t-elle l'air grave.

-Quelqu'un d'important pour moi...et qui n'était pas censée être là. »

Squall se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce. Il n'avait pas envie d'en dire plus et il savait que Lightning comprendrait et accepterait son choix.

« Il faut que je retrouve Cloud. J'ai des questions importantes à lui poser.

-En espérant qu'il se décide à y répondre, ajouta amèrement la jeune femme.

-Il n'aura pas le choix. »

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre où était l'adolescent lorsqu'ils entendirent résonner les notes du piano. Squall se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la grande salle où il savait trouver le jeune homme, et sur le chemin, il sortit de sa poche la photo qu'il avait trouvée avec la lettre. Maintenant qu'il était un peu plus calme, en repensant à la vision qu'il avait eue de Linoa, un détail en particulier lui revint : les yeux Mako, comme ceux de Cloud. Or Linoa n'avait jamais été exposée à la Mako. Cloud, sur la photo, avait des yeux bleu azur, mais très différents de ceux qu'il a aujourd'hui. Squall s'était focalisé sur la dernière fois qu'il avait vu le blond : dans son rêve à l'auberge, et il avait oublié que ses yeux étaient différents sur le cliché, pourtant le détail devait avoir son importance.

L'ex-soldat se calma avant d'entrer dans la salle au piano en respirant profondément. Il n'avait pas l'intention de persécuter Cloud, même s'il tenait vraiment à avoir des réponses cette fois.

Il poussa la porte qui était fermée cette fois, et jeta un coup d'œil dans l'entre-bâillement pour peut-être essayer de déterminer l'état d'esprit de l'ado, mais sa façon de jouer n'était pas différente de celle qu'il avait déjà la première fois qu'il l'avait rejoint ici. Alors Squall se lança et tenta le tout pour le tout.

« Cloud, je peux te parler ?

Le jeune homme fit comme s'il n'entendait rien et continuait son morceau, semblant imperturbable.

-Tu sais, si je suis venu ici, c'est parce que j'ai répondu à ton appel à l'aide. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je reviendrais sur ma décision.

Toujours aucune réponse de la part du jeune homme, ni même un geste qui laisse entendre qu'il avait réalisé qu'on lui parlait.

-Mais si tu veux que je t'aide à sortir de là, tu dois tout m'expliquer...Et ne rien cacher.

Cloud stoppa net et posa ses mains sur les genoux. Il avait les yeux fixés sur le clavier et ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de se tourner vers son interlocuteur. Il répondit malgré tout en hochant la tête.

-Je n'ai jamais demandé qu'on vienne m'aider. Et je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu vous envoyer cette lettre alors que je ne vous connais pas. Je ne soupçonnais même pas votre existence. Comment j'aurais pu envoyer cette lettre chez vous ?

Squall sortit la lettre qu'il avait toujours dans la poche et la tendit au jeune homme.

-Ce n'est pas ton écriture ? » Fit-il en fixant Cloud dans les yeux.

L'adolescent se retourna vers le clavier

« Si, admit-il en se remettant à jouer. Mais je ne l'ai pas envoyé chez vous, ce mot. »

L'ex-soldat remit la lettre dans sa poche tandis que la musique reprenait sans plus que le pianiste ne prête attention à lui. Il était décidé à avoir des réponses, il était venu trouver Cloud exprès, et il l'avait en quelque sorte promis à Lightning. Lightning qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas dit un mot, poussé aucun soupir. Elle restait simplement adossée au mur près de l'entrée, les bras croisés, fixant intensément le jeune homme.

Squall alla s'installer sur le siège à côté de Cloud qui stoppa son morceau pour le regarder, surpris. Il entama le premier morceau qui lui vint en tête et dont il était sûr de pouvoir se souvenir, puis abandonna la main droite pour ne jouer qu'avec la gauche. Cloud hésita un court instant mais posa ses doigts sur les touches pour accompagner Squall. La mélodie était bien trop enjouée pour l'ambiance et la situation, et semblait en total décalage avec tout ce qui les entourait, pourtant Squall ne regretta rien lorsqu'il put enfin surprendre l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres du garçon. L'échange dura un certain temps, jusqu'à ce qu'une troisième paire de mains ne vienne plaquer un accord discordant sur les touches des aigus, cassant totalement leur rythme.

Cloud regarda Lightning avec un air outré tandis que Squall arquait un sourcil.

« Désolée, c'était trop tentant. » fit-elle pour seule explication.

Cloud boudait ouvertement. Au grand étonnement de Squall, Light eut un sourire attendri. C'était en soi extrêmement rare de la voir sourire, alors, à un jeune qu'elle connaissait à peine, ça relevait du miracle.

« Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure. J'ai été injuste envers toi.

-C'est pas grave, je comprends, répondit Cloud en haussant les épaules.

La jeune femme s'installa à côté de l'ado. Squall, de l'autre côté, se retrouva presque assis dans le vide et se dit que c'était une chance que le siège soit grand sans quoi il se serait retrouvé par terre.

-C'est bizarre...j'avais l'impression d'être moi-même dans ce rêve, et pourtant il y avait une partie de ma personne que je ne reconnaissais pas...tu sais pourquoi ?

-Hn, fit le garçon en haussant les épaules. Sûrement que tu as pris la place de Tifa, et une partie de sa personnalité aussi ? Je sais pas...

-Je sais que le désir de te protéger était sincère, même s'il n'était pas le mien...j'ai été proche de cette personne, même pendant un court instant, alors j'aimerais t'aider, peut-être faire ce qu'elle n'a pas pu faire.

Cloud baissa les yeux, gêné.

-Pour moi il n'a jamais été question de venir ici pour ensuite repartir et t'y laisser, ajouta Squall. Je t'assure que tu peux nous faire confiance.

-Je suis venue parce que je cherche depuis tellement de temps ce qui est arrivé à toutes ces gamines, mais tu as l'air dans le même pétrin...

-Vous n'êtes pas obligés d'inventer tout ça pour me rassurer et me faire parler. Je ne sais pas comment ces filles ont disparu..., fit le garçon en serrant les poings sur ses genoux et en baissant les yeux.

Light soupira et se leva en ébouriffant les cheveux de Cloud.

-Je suis sincère, je n'invente rien, fit-elle un peu vexée.

-Je sais qu'il y a eu une bataille après que mes amis soient morts. Je sais que le général Sephiroth de l'armée de Midgar était là, et qu'il était mort. Je sais aussi que la sorcière est en quelque sorte morte aussi. Tuée par son propre lieutenant.

-En quelque sorte ?

-Hn, fit-il avec un hochement de tête. Les sorcières ne meurent que quand elles ont pu transférer leurs pouvoirs. Sinon elles restent à l'agonie.

-Donc cette prêtresse qu'on a vu...c'est elle qui est à l'origine des bizarreries de ce château ? Fit Light en fronçant les sourcils.

Cloud haussa les épaules.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'autres personnes capables de contrôler le temps en tout cas.

-Je n'y comprends rien à ces histoires...,fit Light en se massant les tempes.

-On ne connaissait même pas l'existence de personnes comme ça, c'est pas étonnant, ajouta Squall.

-Moi, j'en ai entendu parler toute ma vie. Je suis né pendant la Guerre Occulte, et pendant la Grande Purge. Le gouvernement de Midgar exportait les gens susceptibles d'accueillir les pouvoirs des sorcières, soi-disant pour les emmener dans un endroit sûr, mais ils les tuaient en chemin.

Light et Squall échangèrent un regard sidéré. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de tout ça, de leur côté de la planète. Ils avaient même du mal à croire que des choses aussi terribles soient passées inaperçues. Midgar et Balamb savaient garder leurs secrets. Squall était d'autant plus surpris qu'il était d'origine balambienne mais n'avait jamais eu vent de l'histoire de son pays, pas même de la part de sa grand-mère. D'un autre côté, s'il y avait effectivement eu de pareils massacres d'innocents, il y avait de quoi le cacher, et vouloir sûrement oublier tout ça.

-Nibelheim était à Midgar à l'époque, non ? Ça au moins je le sais. Mais qu'est-ce que l'armée de Balamb y faisait ? Demanda Squall.

-Ils venaient la récupérer.

-Ils n'y sont pas parvenu d'après ce qu'on sait chez nous, fit Light.

-Non...parce que la prêtresse a été tuée.

-Cloud, reprit Squall, comment t'en es-tu sorti ?

Le garçon resta silencieux un très long moment, et les deux autres auraient pu perdre patience. Les souvenirs semblaient donner du mal à Cloud, et c'était la seule chose qui les retenait d'intervenir.

-Le militaire, il n'a tiré que pour me blesser. Il m'a épargné sûrement parce que je suis un enfant à ses yeux.

-Qui t'a soigné ? Demanda doucement Lightning.

-Des gens avec des blouses blanches. Ils m'ont mis dans un compartiment rempli de liquide bizarre...ça m'a soigné très vite, mais je me suis senti très mal en sortant...et très différent.

-Où ça, Cloud ? Insista la jeune femme.

-Dans un laboratoire..., répondit Cloud en plissant les paupières et en se tenant la tête dans les mains. Il semblait souffrir de plus en plus.

-Un labo ? Demanda cette fois Squall.

-Ici, oui. Un laboratoire... »

Ils avaient leur réponse : ce laboratoire Shinra existait bel et bien. Squall était prêt à parier que le liquide dans lequel ils avaient plongé Cloud était rempli de Mako. Et ça expliquerait également le changement dans les yeux du jeune homme.

Il était sûr que s'ils trouvaient ce labo, ils trouvaient les fillettes. Et Serah.

Il priait pour que Linoa n'ait jamais rien eu à voir avec cette histoire.

Finalement Cloud n'avait pas eu trop de mal à leur raconter tout ça. Ce n'était pas son passé qui le gênait alors, mais bien tout ce qui avait un rapport avec les disparues ?

« Les gamines disparues...on aura peut-être nos réponses dans ce labo. Où est-il Cloud, s'il te plaît ? Demanda Light qui commençait un peu à s'énerver.

Savoir que sa sœur n'était pas loin la faisait réagir, forcément.

-Je ne sais pas, dit précipitamment Cloud.

-Tu es sorti de ce laboratoire, tu ne te rappelles plus d'où ? Demanda plus calmement Squall.

-Non, non, je ne sais pas pour les filles, je sais pas...

Le garçon commençait visiblement à paniquer. L'ex-soldat vit son amie se mordre la lèvre en se rendant compte qu'ils arrivaient au bout des révélations qu'avait à faire Cloud. Mais de toute façon, quelle que soit la manière dont ils s'y prenaient, l'adolescent bloquait dès qu'il devait parler de cette histoire.

-Yuna, Grenat, Aerith, Terra..., commença Squall en citant le noms des fillettes ou jeunes filles qu'ils avaient retrouvées mortes ou qui avaient disparu il y a plus ou moins de temps des noms qu'ils avaient rassemblés au cours de leurs recherches.

Cloud se boucha les oreilles lorsque Squall les prononça, allant même jusqu'à se recroqueviller sur lui-même, comme s'ils évoquaient des souvenirs très douloureux.

-Relm, Lenna...Serah et Linoa. Elles ont toutes disparu, et je suis sûr qu'il y a un rapport avec ce manoir. Cloud...

-STOP ! Je ne connais pas leur prénom...

-Cloud, aide-nous.

-NON !

Cloud secouait la tête, signe qu'il refusait ce que ces noms pourraient signifier...mais pourquoi ? Le jeune homme se remit au piano pour jouer, mais plus fort puis il se bouchait de nouveau les oreilles pour ensuite se remettre à jouer avec encore plus d'énergie.

-Taisez-vous...j'y suis pour rien ! Arrêtez de m'accuser !

-Je ne t'accuse de rien...

-Pas toi...les voix de ces filles...elles sont tout le temps en train de pleurer, de crier et de me tenir coupable de ce qui leur arrive...Je ne les ai _jamais vues_ !

Squall allait pour essayer de calmer le jeune homme qui pleurait presque, et lui demander plus d'explications, mais celui-ci se leva brusquement et envoya un grand coup de pied dans le siège avant d'aller se rouler en boule dans un coin avec les mains sur les oreilles.

Squall entendit un pleur. Une voix de jeune fille.

Lightning s'était redressée d'un coup, l'ayant probablement entendu elle aussi, et elle se rapprochait à présent de Squall. Une silhouette au bout de la pièce attira leur attention, celle d'une jeune femme qu'ils entendirent pleurer, lorsqu'elle se cacha le visage dans les mains et qu'elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux.

Lightning se précipita vers elle, mais bien avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne, elle fut stoppée par une douleur aigüe en haut de la poitrine. Squall la rejoignit très vite et la supporta pour qu'elle ne tombe pas brutalement sur le sol.

La fille avait disparu.

« Ça brûle, c'est …

-Où ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Paniqua Squall.

Light ouvrit le col de ses vêtements pour y découvrir une marque qui irradiait presque. Il fallut un certain temps pour que la douleur s'estompe, mais lorsque ce fut le cas, ils purent observer un peu mieux ce qui était apparu sur la peau de l'ex-enquêtrice. Un dessin fait de flèches qui pointaient vers l'extérieur et d'un œil rouge au centre de celles-ci.

-Il a changé...

-Quoi ?

-La marque est apparue quand nous sommes arrivés à Nibelheim...Mais il y avait moins de flèches et l'œil était fermé.

-Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ?

Light détourna les yeux avec un air sévère. Très bien, elle n'avait pas de compte à rendre, mais ils étaient amis. Si elle était en danger, elle aurait dû lui dire, il aurait cherché à l'aider. Il le ferait encore...mais est-ce qu'ils n'allaient pas manquer de temps ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ? Jura Squall, commençant sincèrement à perdre patience dans cette histoire.

-La Nécromancienne l'a choisie comme héritière potentielle de ses pouvoirs, fit la voix de Cloud dans leur dos. Et comme nouveau conteneur pour son âme.

Squall se tourna vers le jeune homme et découvrit avec stupeur que sa façon de se tenir était totalement différente : la tête haute, les épaules droites, une tenue fière mais son regard complètement vide...il ne semblait plus dérangé par les voix et se tenait debout devant eux avec un sourire malsain sur les lèvres.

Le cœur de Squall manqua un battement.

Il n'était plus en face de Cloud, c'était impossible, ou le garçon avait sacrément bien joué la comédie.

-Enfin, elle sera peut-être le nouveau réceptacle : à condition qu'elle ne meure pas comme les autres si son corps ne le supporte pas.

Squall était resté pétrifié, mais Light, elle, était déjà debout et défiait Cloud avec son arme.

-Comme si j'allais me laisser faire, fit-elle en chargeant.

-Light, Cloud n'est pas lui-même, ne lui tire pas dessus, intervint enfin l'ex-soldat.

-Tu veux que je reste sans rien faire ?

-C'est pas-

Le son d'une lame qu'on sortait de son fourreau le stoppa dans ses explications et lorsqu'il se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait, Cloud dégainait un sabre qui s'était trouvé dans l'ombre au pied du piano. Le fourreau était noir et Squall ne l'avait jamais remarqué malgré le nombre de fois où il était passé dans la pièce.

-Résistez si vous voulez, fit-il avant de se lancer sur Light.

Même l'arme à feu n'avait rien pu faire contre la portée de la lame et la vitesse avec laquelle elle était maniée. Le coup tiré par le pistolet fut suivi d'un râle qui n'était non pas celui de Cloud, mais celui de Light qui avait l'épaule transpercée.

« Cloud ! Reprends-toi!cria Squall sans grand espoir pourtant de faire réagir le jeune homme.

Il fit aussi vite qu'il put pour attaquer Cloud mais celui-ci l'avait vu bien avant qu'il ne parcoure la moitié de la distance qui les séparait.

Le coup porté aurait dû le tuer sur-le-champ, mais quelque chose retint le bras du blond. Une force qu'il ne contrôlait apparemment pas. Squall fut légèrement blessé au lieu de se retrouver avec le sabre empalé dans le corps. L'ex-soldat continua à interpeler l'adolescent dans l'espoir que peut-être il entendrait sa voix et dominerait la force qui le contrôlait.

Le blond se passa la main sur le visage et repartit à l'attaque, mais il manqua de nouveau Squall qui avait pu éviter le coup cette fois. Un autre coup rapide mais détourné laissa une belle entaille sur le buste de l'ex-soldat. Cloud gémit de douleur en se tenant la tête, ce qui lui fit lâcher son arme. Squall en profita pour l'éloigner de son possesseur en y donnant un coup de pied qui ne la fit pas glisser bien loin à cause du poids de la lame. Il estima qu'elle était tout de même assez loin pour rendre le jeune homme moins dangereux. Ce dernier n'avait de toute façon plus l'air d'être capable de quoi que ce soit : il se tenait la tête en gémissant, et s'était laissé tomber sur les genoux. Squall aurait voulu se rapprocher de lui mais il ne savait pas s'il le pouvait, et de toute façon, la blessure de Lightning était plus urgente.

La jeune femme tenait à peine assise contre le mur où elle se trouvait. Elle appuyait sur sa blessure aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, mais ce n'était de toute évidence pas assez. Squall se rapprocha d'elle et essaya de regarder la blessure pour peut-être aider son amie. Il paniqua en voyant tout le sang qui s'écoulait. Une artère était probablement touchée, il faudrait donc qu'il l'emmène vite …. à quel hôpital ? Où ? Est-ce qu'ils pouvaient au moins sortir de ce manoir ?

« Claire, tu dois tenir le coup. On va trouver ce labo et te soigner, fit-il dans un souffle.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi optimiste, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser se vider de son sang, si ?

-C'pas parce que je perds un peu d'sang que tu dois..., commença la jeune femme avec du mal et à bout de souffle, m'appeler comme ça.

Plus loin, Cloud était assis, recroquevillé sur lui-même et se balançait d'avant en arrière toujours en se tenant la tête.

-Cloud, si tu sais où est le labo, c'est le moment de nous le dire, fit Squall à l'adresse du jeune homme, même s'il n'était pas sûr d'être entendu.

Squall soupira et laissa Light le temps d'aller aider Cloud à se relever. Le garçon n'avait pas changé de position et se balançait toujours d'avant en arrière. Squall s'accroupit à côté de lui et le secoua doucement. Le jeune homme leva les yeux doucement. Le regard qu'il avait aurait brisé le cœur même au plus insensible des hommes. Squall lui caressa la joue pour le calmer.

-Je suis désolé, murmura le plus jeune.

-Quoi qu'il te soit arrivé, Cloud, je ne pense pas que ce soit de ta faute.

-Pardon...

-Tu peux te faire pardonner en nous montrant le chemin vers le laboratoire où les scientifiques de la Shinra t'ont guéri...qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Elles sont mortes par ma faute...

Sa main se retira doucement de la joue de Cloud et il le regarda, complètement éberlué. De nouveau le jeune homme parlait d'autre chose et ignorait les paroles de Squall, se décidant enfin à parler des filles -semblait-il- alors qu'il y avait plus urgent. Ce gosse était d'une contradiction vraiment frustrante.

-J'ai des vides dans ma mémoire. Comme si on cachait pile les éléments importants. Et d'autres fois, je me vois faire des choses que je ne contrôle pas. J'essaie de résister, mais rien n'y fait. Et la voix m'oblige...

Squall jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Lightning qu'il vit dodeliner de la tête, signe qu'elle s'endormait ou allait perdre connaissance, une très mauvaise chose en somme.

-Cloud, le labo. Où est-il ? Insista-t-il.

-Je me souviens de ce labo, mais le chemin pour y aller est noir dans ma tête. Je me reprends et me réveille toujours dans la chambre, sur le grand lit. »

L'ex-soldat n'insista pas plus et se leva en prenant Cloud par la main et en le forçant à le suivre. Il courut jusque Light, la souleva après qu'elle ait grogné et se soit faiblement débattue. Il la porta et l'emmena aussi vite qu'il le put à l'étage, dans la chambre où ils avaient trouvé Cloud. Ses blessures qui lui faisaient mal et le corps relâché de Light qui pesait sur ses bras lui donnaient du fil à retordre mais il arriva à destination en à peu près cinq minutes. Cloud qui semblait s'être remué le suivait en trottinant derrière lui. Dans la chambre, il posa Light sur le lit et se planta au milieu de la pièce, complètement perdu.

Par où commencer ?

La panique n'aidant pas à réfléchir, il respira un bon coup pour se calmer.

« Aide-moi à trouver l'entrée », fit-il à l'adresse de Cloud.

Le garçon eut un air interrogateur et ne sut pas trop quoi faire de lui-même pendant quelques secondes mais finit par passer les mains sur les murs, cherchant un endroit qui pourrait sembler différent, comme pouvant pivoter ou quelque chose du genre. Squall était devant les étagères de livres et les sortait tous sans ménagement, cherchant un mécanisme, un interrupteur caché.

C'était un vieux château, et s'il y avait des pièces cachées, elles l'étaient depuis la construction, mais des techniciens auraient très bien pu modifier les mécanismes en les rendant plus modernes. Alors il fallait tout essayer. Les chandeliers, les tables pivotantes aussi.

Les pierres de la tour dont une petite partie faisait l'angle de la pièce ?

« J'ai trouvé ! Fit la voix de Cloud juste au moment où Squall se tournait vers l'endroit auquel il venait de penser.

Le jeune homme fit coulisser sur le côté une porte dans le mur de pierre et un escalier qui descendait se présenta à eux.

Squall se trouva complètement stupide. La façon dont été faite le château aurait dû l'aider à y penser plus tôt. Il n'y avait pas trente-six endroits où ils pouvaient faire passer des couloirs dans les murs, pas comme dans les châteaux forts du Moyen-Age.

-Ok, on descend. » fit-il en allant reprendre Light pour la porter.

Il aurait peut-être dû aller explorer avant d'emporter son amie blessée parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il risquait de trouver en bas, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de s'amuser aux explorateurs. Light devrait les suivre, même si ça devenait acrobatique.

Heureusement pour eux, il n'y avait rien de bien dangereux sinon l'escalier en colimaçon sans rambarde qui descendait la tour. Squall aurait voulu trouver le laboratoire en bas, derrière une porte, mais au bout de l'escalier, c'était une grande galerie de pierre avec plusieurs portes de chaque côté qui l'attendait. Lui et Cloud la traversèrent aussi vite que possible, tentant d'ouvrir chacun de leur côté les portes qu'ils passaient. Toutes étaient fermées à clé. Sauf la dernière que l'ex-soldat ouvrit à coups de pied.

Il avait trouvé son fameux laboratoire.

Une table avec des sangles aux quatre coins, un énorme ordinateur sur tout le mur du fond, deux grands réservoirs vides et le reste des murs couverts d'étagères où s'alignaient des rangées et des rangées de livres. Aucun matériel médical. Squall resta interdit. Puis tout espoir le quitta. Il posa doucement Lightning sur la table et essuya son front humide, la douleur la faisant suer à grosses gouttes. Elle devait également être fiévreuse, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Il n'avait rien pour la soigner.

« Squall ! Réveille-toi ! Fit la voix de Cloud dans son dos.

Voilà qu'il voulait l'aider maintenant ? C'était lui qui avait mis Light dans cet état. Il n'avait rien fait pour les aider depuis le début et tout d'un coup il lui prenait l'envie d'agir ? C'était bien utile, merci.

L'ordinateur se mit en route mais n'attira qu'à peine l'attention de Squall qui restait auprès de Light et la voyait lutter de moins en moins pour rester éveillée. Il ne réagit à ce que faisait Cloud que lorsque celui-ci souleva la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il de façon plus agressive qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-J'essaie de l'aider, contrairement à toi, répondit Cloud sur la défensive.

Le garçon posa délicatement Light dans un des grands 'réservoirs'. Une sorte de masque à oxygène pendait depuis le haut du cylindre et Cloud le prit pour le mettre à la jeune femme, ouvrit un peu ses vêtements pour mettre la plaie à l'air libre et referma le 'réservoir', après quoi il retourna à l'ordinateur. Il resta un moment à lire ce qui s'affichait sur l'écran et se frotta les yeux. Squall le rejoignit et lut aussi ce qui se trouvait sur l'écran. Il n'y comprenait rien, ça n'avait aucun sens pour lui, tout ces chiffres et ces diagrammes. Pas plus que le peu de phrases qui s'y trouvaient.

-Tant pis, je lance, conclut le blond en appuyant sur une touche.

Derrière eux ils entendirent le bruit d'un liquide se déverser et quand ils se retournèrent, Light était déjà presque entièrement submergée dans de l'eau verdâtre. Au fur et à mesure que le niveau montait, son corps se mettait à flotter et puis de grosses bulles sortirent du masque, suivies de plus petites.

-J'espère que tu n'es pas en train de la noyer...

-Non, non, j'ai bien mis...

-Et s'il ne fonctionnait pas ?

-Sur l'écran tout va bien...et je pense qu'elle se serait débattue si elle...étouffait...non ? Demanda le garçon en semblant inquiet tout d'un coup.

Squall ne répondit rien, mais il n'avait pas de contre-arguments, aussi faibles que puissent être les explications de Cloud.

Des tas de nouvelles statistiques apparurent sur l'écran et cette fois Squall comprit à peu près qu'il s'agissait de l'état de son amie. Le pouls, la tension, l'état du système immunitaire, le renouvellement des globules rouges, et la cicatrisation de la plaie...c'était tout ce qu'il arrivait à lire. Le reste était aussi flou que les premiers chiffres apparus.

L'ex-soldat n'arrivait toujours pas à se détendre, il ne le pourrait qu'une fois qu'il serait sûr qu'elle irait bien. Quand l'un des taux indiqués passerait enfin au vert plutôt que de clignoter rouge.

-Ça va pas, fit Cloud.

Donc Squall avait raison de ne pas encore se détendre.

-Quoi ? fit-il en fixant les chiffres trop bas de la tension et du pouls.

-Elle ne pourra pas guérir correctement si la machine lui injecte des doses de Mako pour améliorer ses performances physiques...

Où est-ce qu'il avait vu ces trucs s'afficher ?

Les yeux de Squall passèrent sur le second écran, mais il n'y vit que très peu de termes compréhensibles pour lui.

-Essaie de faire quelque chose..., ordonna-t-il sur le coup de la panique.

-Facile à dire...

Le garçon se mit à farfouiller tandis que le plus vieux commençait à vraiment se sentir mal à cause des blessures. Sans compter l'odeur de pourriture, vraiment désagréable, qui flottait dans l'air de cette pièce. Squall parcourut rapidement des yeux les étagères de livres : des manuels sur 'l'origine du monde', sur la science en général, beaucoup de rapports. Rapports sur quoi ? Il ne le saurait qu'en ouvrant les volumes. Peut-être qu'il trouverait de quoi l'aider à se servir de l'ordinateur.

Les titres qu'il lisait n'avaient rapport qu'avec les modifications génétiques et les effets de la Mako sur le corps humain. Squall attrapa le tout pour essayer de voir s'il trouverait de quoi les aider un peu. Il lut une dizaine de pages avant que Cloud ne se remette à parler.

-Je pense que c'est bon...fit-il tout de même assez peu sûr de lui.

-Merci.

Squall regarda le garçon du coin de l'œil, plus méfiant que jamais.

_Les sujets auxquels nous avons ajouté les gênes du Fal'Cie Jenova se soumettent complètement aux sujets nés avec les gênes. Il n'y a pour le moment qu'un seul de ces sujets, mais on pense injecter les gênes à d'autres embryons dans les prochains mois._

-Son état s'améliore déjà, c'est bon signe, ajouta le blond.

_Le sujet S. peut exercer un contrôle mental sur 'les clones'. Ils agissent comme s'ils étaient manipulés à l'instar de pantins. C'est comme si S. les possédait. Beaucoup ne survivent pas, on essaie donc d'améliorer leur résistance physique à l'aide d'injections importantes de Mako. Il faut que les injections se fassent par petites doses réparties dans un laps de temps d'une semaine environ, soit à fréquence d'une dose par jour. Nous devons trouver des sujets qui supportent bien les effets de la Mako pour éviter l'empoisonnement ou l'overdose._

Squall fit tourner les pages et arriva à la fin qui concluait les recherches :

_Mort du sujet S. Les recherches sont stoppés par le président Shinra._

Puis il ferma le livre d'un coup sec et regarda Cloud. Il l'observa pianoter sur le clavier un moment avant d'aller s'appuyer à la table, pris d'une soudaine faiblesse. Sa plaie lui lançait, et la perte de sang l'affaiblissait, mais il fit mine de rien lorsqu'il interpela le jeune homme.

« Il va falloir que tu m'expliques où tu as appris à te servir de cet engin.

La réponse se fit attendre.

-Je suis en train d'apprendre...mais je te promets que Lightning est hors de danger maintenant, c'est...assez clair sur l'écran.

-Clair ? C'est du charabia pour moi, comment tu fais ?

-C'est...instinctif, j'arriverais pas à te l'expliquer. »

Squall se contenta de cette explication. Il était prêt à tout croire après ce qu'il avait vu dans cette ville. Il espérait juste que le garçon n'était pas contrôlé par ce nommé sujet S, mort ou pas. Il n'avait aucune idée de si oui ou non on avait modifié son ADN. Il savait juste que Cloud avait été exposé à de fortes doses de Mako -en voyant ses yeux- et qu'il était affecté au point de parfois devenir dingue. Ses folies passagères avaient d'ailleurs mené Light dans son tube. Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait...est-ce que ç'avait été un moment de folie ? Il avait peut-être été contrôlé. Ça expliquerait beaucoup mieux le comportement de l'adolescent.

L'ex-soldat essuya son front du dos de la main et découvrit seulement à ce moment qu'il était trempé. Lui non plus n'était pas en très bon état et rester debout lui demandait de gros efforts. Mais de toute façon, quoi qu'il en soit, il n'en avait pas fini avec ce lieu et il ne se reposerait pas avant de trouver ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite trace du passage des disparues. Il longea les murs en passant le doigt sur chaque reliure des livres alignés là, lisant les titres, s'arrêtant parfois sur l'un d'entre eux.

« Tu devrais aller toi aussi dans la machine. » fit la voix de Cloud dans son dos, soudainement très proche de lui.

Squall jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et vit le visage inquiet du jeune home qui l'observait.

« Pas maintenant, je veux inspecter un peu les alentours. Et être là quand Lightning sortira.

-Mais tu n'es pas vraiment en état, tu pourrais tomber dans les vapes n'importe quand... »

Squall soupira et se tourna vers Cloud.

Il sentit un sentiment étrange lui envahir la poitrine.

Lui faire face de cette manière fit un drôle d'effet à l'ex-soldat qui se dit que décidément, il se retrouvait dans la plus étrange des situations. Il n'y avait pas deux minutes, il était encore en colère pour ce qui était arrivé à Light, et très méfiant vis à vis d'un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas, après tout. Sans compter que ledit garçon traînait un passé étrange derrière lui dont faisait partie les filles disparues, et qu'il était possible qu'il perde la raison à n'importe quel moment. Et pourtant...quelque chose dans ce visage et ce regard l'empêchait de se tenir aussi éloigné que la raison le voudrait.

Squall se sentait un peu dominé par des émotions qui ne semblaient pas venir de son propre être.

Ce fait l'effrayait comme jamais.

L'ex-soldat fixa un instant Cloud, puis il lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Cloud se laissa distraire par ce geste d'affection et oublia un instant les blessures de Squall. Le plus vieux, lui, lui tournait déjà le dos et se concentrait sur le couloir d'étagères qu'il suivit lentement. Au bout de celui-ci, il dût retenir un haut-le-cœur provoqué par la mauvaise odeur qu'il sentait encore plus fort à cet endroit.

« Tu sens ça ? Demanda-t-il à Cloud avec la main devant le nez et la bouche.

Cloud hocha simplement la tête et fronça les sourcils en s'approchant de Squall. Il se boucha le nez quand il arriva à son niveau et pointa le doigt vers le mur du fond. Suivant du regard le point indiqué, ses yeux tombèrent sur la poignée d'une porte qui passait inaperçue derrière ces étagères de livres. Squall ne demanda pas son reste, et malgré l'odeur nauséabonde, il la poussa ouverte.

La puanteur doubla et la source se découvrit aux yeux des intrus. L'entrée dissimulée donnait sur une pièce assez large où s'alignaient encore des tas de livres le long des murs. En son centre se dressait un grand bureau en chêne auquel était assis un cadavre aux cheveux longs et argentés pour les mèches qui n'étaient pas souillées par le sang. Il avait des blessures béantes à la poitrine qui semblaient encore saigner, sa chair décomposée donnait l'impression de vouloir se détacher du reste du corps. Les insectes nécrophages grouillaient encore, comme si le mort n'avait été là que depuis peu. Autour de lui, assis sur le sol, les cadavres de scientifiques -d'après leurs blouses blanches- se trouvaient exactement dans le même état, mais leur corps criblés de blessures par balle.

L'estomac de Squall le lâcha au bout de quelques secondes et il alla vider le peu qu'il contenait dans un coin de la pièce. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il voyait un cadavre, mais son état et la fatigue ne l'aidaient pas vraiment. S'il avait depuis quelque temps commencé à avoir faim, le manque de nourriture était à présent passé de façon certaine.

Cloud avait le nez enfoui dans les manches de sa veste, les yeux grand ouverts et rivés sur le cadavre. L'ado avait beau avoir assisté à la mort de ses amis, ce ne devait pas être un spectacle qu'il avait l'habitude de voir, aussi Squall se fit violence pour se relever et arracher le jeune homme à cette vision macabre. Il le tira en dehors de la pièce et prit bien soin de refermer le passage derrière eux, n'emmenant avec lui que des restes d'odeur et un très mauvais souvenir. Même une fois retournés auprès de Lightning, Cloud ne semblait pas arriver à se reprendre et restait avec le regard fixe comme si la scène se trouvait encore devant ses yeux, comme une très désagréable persistance rétinienne. Squall lui laissa le temps de se reprendre quelque secondes puis finit par lui secouer l'épaule pour le ramener à la réalité. Il lui demanda comment il allait et l'ado lui répondit par un simple hochement de tête. Squall alla se laisser tomber contre le mur en se tenant l'estomac qui était complètement chamboulé. Il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil vers le jeune homme et se rendit compte qu'à présent il était assis par terre et recroquevillé comme Squall l'avait souvent vu faire. L'ex-soldat prit pitié de lui et se leva pour aller peut-être l'aider.

« C'est Sephiroth, j'en suis persuadé, souffla Cloud. A mon arrivée ici, durant les premiers jours, j'ai fait beaucoup de cauchemars. Je flottais dans ces conteneurs et je voyais des scientifiques décharnés travailler sur l'ordinateur. Peut-être que ce n'était pas un cauchemar en fin de compte. On a affaire à une Nécromancienne, qu'est-ce qu'il y aurait d'étonnant à ce qu'elle les contrôle ?

Squall soupira et s'assit à côté de l'adolescent. Évidemment que ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Après tout, ça expliquait bien des choses.

-Je suis désolé. Le fait que tu aies guéri de ta blessure, tes yeux Mako...le fait que tu perdes conscience de ce que tu fais, tout serait expliqué par ces scientifiques. Ils t'ont fait quelque chose.

-C'est la sorcière.

-Par leur intermédiaire, j'imagine que oui. Mais pourquoi ?

-Il pensait me sauver...

-Cloud...

-Hum, fit Cloud en se frottant les yeux pour se reprendre. Tifa était morte, c'est elle qui aurait été ici si la prêtresse avait pu prévoir sa défaite.

-Elle veut transmettre ses pouvoirs et prendre le corps pour revivre, pas mourir ? Demanda Squall en regardant avec un froncement de sourcils le jeune garçon qui se décidait enfin à parler sincèrement.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle aurait besoin de cadavres autrement...et des filles.

Squall fronça les sourcils. Il allait enfin avoir des réponses, et c'était pas trop tôt. Il était juste très déçu que Cloud lui ait caché ce qu'il savait pendant tout ce temps. Il se dit que le jeune homme devait avoir de bonnes raisons.

-Je connais rien à ces sorcières...on est pas censés en avoir là d'où je viens.

Cloud resta silencieux un moment, fixant le sol avec le regard perdu, triste et coupable.

-La prêtresse Ultimecia...elle a dû sortir Sephiroth de son tombeau pour le retourner contre l'armée de Midgar. C'était un héros de guerre, chez nous. Alors elle espérait sûrement les affaiblir comme ça. Quand le Lieutenant Loire lui a tiré dessus -sûrement parce qu'il en avait marre d'obéir à une sorcière sans cœur comme elle l'était- il ne l'a pas complètement tuée. Une sorcière a besoin de transmettre ses pouvoirs en mourant, mais les nécromanciennes sont des femmes et elle avait tué la seule présente : Tifa. La population avait apparemment soit été tuée, soit déserté la ville, il n'y avait personne. Alors ses pouvoirs sont restés là...dans les zombies qu'elle avait créés. Mais les morts ont des capacités limités, alors elle a sûrement eu besoin de moi. C'est pour ça que je suis toujours en vie. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment elle arrive à me...

Cloud s'arrêta, comme s'il avait une boule dans la gorge. De toute évidence, il faisait des choses qu'il regrettait lorsqu'il était sous le contrôle de la sorcière.

-Je crois qu'elle essaie de se trouver un corps compatible non pas pour transmettre seulement ses pouvoirs, mais aussi pour le posséder, sinon toutes ces filles ne seraient pas...

La phrase resta en suspens, mais Squall savait très bien comment elle devait se terminer. Mais il ne voulait pas y croire. Elles ne pouvaient pas toutes être mortes.

- « Ne seraient pas » quoi, Cloud ? Mortes ? Est-ce qu'elles sont toutes mortes ?

-Je suis désolé...c'est moi qui fait tout...

Squall était partagé entre la rage et la compassion. Il savait que Cloud ne contrôlait rien dans cette histoire, mais c'était quand même lui qui avait fait du mal à Yuna, aux autres, à Linoa probablement ...à Serah ?

-Je sais pas comment elle fait, je ne suis pas un cadavre qu'elle contrôle ? Hein ?

L'ex-soldat aurait presque sursauté en entendant les paroles de Cloud.

-Bien sûr que non, tu es bien vivant. Les scientifiques menaient des expériences, le temps que tu as passé dans le tube là-bas. Ce n'était pas simplement pour te soigner. Tu dois te dire que c'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait qui te rend parfois inconscient.

Et mieux valait passer sous silence ce qu'il avait lu dans les rapports.

-Je me retrouve toujours avec leur corps inconscient dans les bras, et puis je les mets dedans, fit-il en pointant l'endroit où Light flottait. Je fais inconsciemment toutes sortes de réglages, pour préparer le corps à recevoir les pouvoirs et l'âme de la Nécromancienne. Mais aucune ne résiste même avec la Mako. Alors le corps est renvoyé là d'où il vient, je pense...

Squall hallucinait. Il vivait un cauchemar...en fait il espérait encore pouvoir se réveiller.

-C'est parce qu'il ne peut pas accueillir deux âmes, elle est obligé de la retirer et ça affaiblit le corps, continua Cloud. Son âme à elle est trop mauvaise et puissante pour elles...alors elles meurent.

-Où s'en vont les âmes des jeunes filles, Cloud ?

Le garçon leva les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Il semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à se décider...ou alors il avait simplement du mal à lutter contre le contrôle de la sorcière qui devait essayer de l'empêcher de parler. Oui, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le laisserait tranquillement mener l'enquête ? Elle ne pouvait sincèrement pas laisser Cloud tout raconter, au risque que quelqu'un ruine ses plans.

-Cloud ?

-Elles sont dans les tableaux...Ceux que vous avez vus dans la chambre, avoua difficilement le jeune garçon.

-Qu'est-ce qui arrivera si on détruit les tableaux ? Est-ce qu'on les libère ? Demanda Squall en commençant à espérer qu'il sauverait au moins Serah.

-Je les ai tuées, Squall, fit le garçon au bord des larmes. Je les ai-

-Cloud, dis-moi ce qui arrivera si je détruis les tableaux.

Le garçon se prit la tête dans les mains et se mit à trembler comme une feuille. Squall le prit contre lui pour le réconforter et l'aider, le genre de geste qu'il n'aurait jamais cru faire un jour.

-Elles devraient passer dans l'Au-delà...

Alors c'était vraiment perdu, hein ? Lightning ne l'accepterait jamais, ça la rendrait folle.

-C'est moi qui leur ai fait ça, je suis désolé, Squall, je suis désolé.

-Tu n'y es pour rien Cloud...ce n'est pas toi. Mais dis-moi juste comment tu as fait pour résister dans la salle du piano, alors que tu n'as jamais réussi à le faire pour ces filles ?

Un grand silence se fit pendant lequel Cloud sembla complètement absent. Squall se méfiait de cet état parce qu'il savait que ça signifiait que Sephiroth, ou plutôt Ultimécia, n'était pas loin.

Sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, il serra plus fort encore le jeune garçon dans ses bras, comme pour l'aider à résister.

Il n'avait plus aucun doute sur le fait que la Nécromancienne savait que quelqu'un allait lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues et tentait d'agir. Il ne la laisserait certainement pas faire.

-Je te dois la vie. Une dette comme celle-là, on ne peut pas aller outre, alors...je n'arrive pas à te tuer.

-Cloud, je n'ai rien fait...

-Je n'veux pas te tuer, je sais que c'était grâce à toi...

Squall fronça les sourcils. Il n'était plus vraiment sûr de ce qui s'était passé.

-Tu es là, c'est toi que j'ai appelé, c'est parce que c'est à toi que je suis lié, ma dette...

L'ex-soldat calma le garçon comme il put en le berçant contre lui. Il ne comprenait plus rien, mais tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il devait essayer d'aider Cloud.

_A suivre…_


	5. Chapter 5

Title: **Douce agonie**  
>Category: Games » Final Fantasy<br>Author: flammula  
>Language: French, Rating: Rated: M<br>Genre: Supernatural/Mystery

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Note : Et voilà, dernier chapitre :D

Merci infiniment à ma bêta, Becca, d'avoir relu avec autant de patience !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Squall attendit un peu et demanda avec un ton assez calme pour ne pas brusquer le garçon :<p>

« Cloud, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, Ultimécia est présente parce qu'elle a laissé sa magie dans les cadavres, c'est ça ? »

Il n'obtint jamais de réponse. Cloud ne devait plus réussir à combattre assez fort, mais le pauvre devait être épuisé depuis le temps qu'il était dans cet état. Alors Squall stoppa ici ces questions. Il fallait qu'il arrête de provoquer la sorcière.

-Oublions ça. J'étais là pour trouver Serah. Maintenant que c'est fait et que je sais que je ne peux plus rien, Light et moi nous allons partir. Je te prends avec moi. Je... »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas réagi plus tôt en entendant l'histoire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas fait confiance à ses premiers sentiments ? Il lâcha soudainement le jeune homme et se leva pour se précipiter vers la machine : sans réfléchir il attrapa ce qu'il trouva de plus lourd et détruisit la vitre qui laissa échapper tout le liquide où flottait son amie. Il attrapa la jeune femme au vol, lui arracha les tuyaux qui la reliaient encore et vérifia son pouls et sa respiration.

Et s'il l'avait tué ? Il avait procédé de la même façon avec les autres, sans le savoir. Ultimécia avait besoin d'une femme qui accueillerait ses pouvoirs ? Light était la cible idéale. Elle l'avait déjà marquée pour le leur signifier. L'attaque en haut avait été un leurre, pour les forcer à la mettre là-dedans.

Il fut soulagé en sentant son pouls et sa respiration, mais la peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose était persistait. Tant qu'elle ne se réveillait pas, comment vérifierait-il que son âme était toujours là ? Squall la prit dans les bras pour la porter en haut. Il verrait vite si les tableaux avaient changé, et plus il s'éloignait de la source du pouvoir de la sorcière, mieux c'était d'après lui.

Une fois dans la chambre aux tableaux, il posa Light sur un des lits et fit le tour des portraits au moins vingt fois. Elle n'était pas parmi les autres.

Il se laissa tomber assis sur l'autre lit et soupira longuement.

Après de longues minutes, il se dit qu'il serait temps de rejoindre Cloud, vérifier qu'il allait bien. Le remercier d'avoir épargné Light.

Le jeune garçon était roulé en boule quand il arriva de nouveau dans le labo. Squall lui secoua doucement l'épaule et Cloud leva des yeux épuisés vers lui. Le cœur du soldat se serra et il aida le garçon à se relever, assez difficilement à vrai dire. Il se dit que ce serait mieux de l'éloigner lui aussi, alors il le porta pour le monter aux chambres à son tour. Il était éreinté, ses blessures le faisaient encore souffrir et il mourait de faim, mais il ne se laissa pas faiblir jusqu'à ce que Cloud soit à son tour confortablement installé. Squall s'assit par terre contre le mur et juste en dessous des tableaux. Il ne tint plus et se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux en sentant l'odeur de l'alcool et sa vue revint difficilement. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant que les images ne deviennent nettes. La première chose qui le surprit était de se trouver allongé sur ce qui ne pouvait être qu'un matelas. Il fut d'autant plus surpris quand il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé dans le même lit qu'après leur vision du passé. Il se rappelait pourtant y avoir laissé Cloud un peu plus tôt. Il tenta de tourner la tête sur le côté, mais tout son corps lui faisait mal et il n'arrivait à bouger strictement aucun muscle, pas même le petit doigt. Sa poitrine se gonfla difficilement d'air mais il arriva à prendre une grande inspiration. Il se sentait fiévreux et avait extrêmement mal à la tête, aussi referma-t-il les yeux. Une main douce et fraîche passa sur son front pour y écarter les mèches de cheveux qui le couvraient et puis un chiffon humide et froid rafraîchit son visage. Il entendit quelques mouvements puis les brûlures qui indiquaient qu'on nettoyait ses blessures. Cela expliquait sans doute les odeurs d'alcool. Il ferma les yeux et sans qu'il puisse l'arrêter, il se rendormit.

Il fallait qu'il se réveille. Quelqu'un devait garder un œil sur Lightning, sinon la nécromancienne en profiterait. Ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il dormait et ça faisait beaucoup, beaucoup trop longtemps qu'ils étaient dans ce manoir.

Squall ouvrit difficilement les yeux et ce fut encore plus difficile de forcer son corps à bouger. Il se sentait extrêmement faible, mais après tout c'était normal : depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mangé ? Depuis combien de temps d'ailleurs étaient-ils dans ce manoir ? Il était sûr d'une chose : il n'était pas resté endormi qu'une seule heure. Light était couchée sur le côté quand il se tourna vers elle, et il fut soulagé de pouvoir constater qu'elle avait bougé. Ça ne lui disait pas si elle allait bien ou pas, mais au moins elle était vivante et en possession de son âme. Il se leva et se traîna littéralement jusqu'à elle. Quand elle l'aperçut, seuls ses yeux bougèrent pour se poser sur lui.

« Tu te sens comment ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Comme si une montagne m'était tombée dessus, mais ça va aller.

-Alors vas-t-en d'ici. Tu n'as plus rien à faire dans ce château.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester là, c'est sûr, mais il y a encore des choses à régler.

-Serah n'est plus là, je n'ai plus besoin de ton aide. Cloud ne mérite pas que tu l'aides. Tu devrais vite trouver un moyen de passer la porte sans retomber dans une vision.

-Pourquoi-

-J'étais consciente, tu sais. J'ai tout entendu, même de là où j'étais.

-Je suis désolé, Light...on peut emmener le tableau avec nous, ils ont dû retrouver son corps dehors. Si on la sort du portrait juste à côté, son âme le rejoindra peut-être, plutôt que de partir dans l'Au-delà.

-Tu t'entends parler ? C'est insensé. Rien n'est censé ici. J'ai dû perdre la raison et je vis dans mes délires.

Squall ne dit rien à cela. Il avait lui-même du mal à réaliser comment il était passé de son scepticisme à l'idée ferme que la sorcellerie était un fait avéré dans ce monde et plus seulement des racontars sortant de l'imagination fertile des Balambiens dont était issue à l'origine sa famille.

-Je sais. Mais il est temps de se rendre à l'évidence : on ne rêve pas. Tout ça est réel.

-Admettons. Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'on est là ? Crois-moi, tu as dormi au moins deux jours. Je ne sais même pas comment tu fais pour tenir debout alors que tu n'as pas mangé depuis peut-être trois ou quatre jours. Tu es blessé, tu dois sûrement encore avoir de la fièvre.

-J'ai l'intention de sortir d'ici, forces ou pas. Attrape le tableau, on s'en va.

-Deux jours ici, c'est combien de temps dehors ? Si elle a réapparu comme les autres qu'on a retrouvées, dans quel état est son corps maintenant ?

La jeune femme marquait un point.

-C'était ma seule famille, termina-t-elle. Je me fiche de rester ici et de terminer aussi en portrait.

Squall donna un coup de pied dans le lit, même si le coup en question était minable. Ce genre de réaction le mettait hors de lui.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour tout laisser tomber. D'autres personnes t'attendent. Combien de temps tu vas laisser Hope tout seul ? Peut-être quatre ans se sont écoulés dehors, il est temps d'aller le retrouver.

Un long silence se fit, puis Light tourna le dos à Squall.

-Dégage. »

L'ex-soldat préféra la laisser seule. Peut-être qu'elle l'envoyait balader parce qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Il savait très bien que citer Hope la ferait réagir. Il devait simplement lui donner du temps.

Il se dirigea donc à grand peine vers l'autre chambre pour peut-être y trouver Cloud et effectivement, l'adolescent s'y trouvait. Il se leva immédiatement de son lit en apercevant Squall et le fit s'y installer lui. En l'observant mieux, Squall remarqua que le blond avait un bleu en haut de la joue qui s'étendait jusqu'au coin de l'œil.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Demanda l'ex-soldat, inquiet.

-Lightning m'a frappé. »

Squall ne dit rien, Cloud lui en fut reconnaissant. Ça voudrait peut-être dire qu'il comprenait que le garçon acceptait la colère de Light parce qu'il se sentait coupable de ce qui était arrivé à Serah. Parce qu'il comprenait peut-être que quoi qu'il dise, ça ne changerait pas son sentiment voire sa culpabilité avérée. Il n'avait pas envie de se battre pour faire comprendre ça à l'adulte.

« Tu as dû le remarquer mais j'ai soigné tes blessures. Du moins j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu avec les moyens du bord. » fit-il sans regarder Squall. Ce dernier le remercia et repensa à la main rassurante qui s'était occupée de lui. Il lui était sincèrement reconnaissant, il était vraiment mal en point.

« Ma mère vivait ici, tu sais. J'étais content quand je me suis rendu compte que la ville était à moitié désertée et que les corps qu'on avait croisés quand on nous a menés devant la prêtresse étaient ceux d'hommes et de soldats. Elle s'en était probablement sortie. Mais maintenant, j'imagine qu'elle doit être morte.

-Pourquoi tu étais parti pour Midgar ? Demanda Squall en évitant soigneusement de donner son opinion sur la mère de Cloud (elle était sûrement revenue à Nibelheim quand tout s'était calmé, et même si aujourd'hui elle aurait très bien pu continuer à vivre, la ville avait été ravagée par les flammes.)

-Pour devenir un héros comme Sephiroth. Je voulais entrer dans le SOLDAT. C'est comme ça que je suis devenu ami avec Zack. Et puis Tifa était aussi là-bas, je voulais la revoir.

-La vie de soldat est loin d'être facile.

-Je sais, fit Cloud en baissant les yeux. On s'en est vite rendu compte.

-Nibelheim avait déjà ces tombées de cendre quand tu y vivais ?

-Le réacteur était déjà vieux, mais pas de cendres. Tu sais, c'est un point important pour aller vers le reste du continent. C'est normal que l'armée balambienne ait voulu se l'approprier.

-Tu avais d'autres proches que tu voudrais essayer de retrouver une fois sorti d'ici ?

Cloud secoua la tête tristement.

-Je suis au courant que la ville a brûlé il y a … hum ...

-Cinq ans avant que je n'entre ici...comment tu le sais ?

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

-Je le sais. Je sais aussi qu'Ultimécia a failli mourir le jour de l'incendie.

-Comment a-t-elle survécu ? Demanda Squall en commençant à craindre qu'on ne puisse pas se débarrasser de la nécromancienne facilement, mais en se consolant du fait qu'elle ait tout de même failli y passer.

-En se servant des cadavres. Et parce que celui de Sephiroth n'a pas été touché. Les tombées de cendre datent de cette époque. C'est un contre-coup du sort qu'elle utilise pour tenir la ville à peu près vivante.

Squall fronça les sourcils.

-Vivante ?

-C'est son sort qui donne l'illusion des maisons debout et des personnes vivantes. La pluie tombe quand elle rattrape son sort.

-Cloud...où étais-tu pendant l'incendie ?

-Depuis, plus aucun cadavre du bureau du fond du laboratoire ne bouge. Elle n'arrive pas à tout tenir. La ville, pour garder les gens qui pourraient passer loin du manoir, la compression du temps ici, faire venir ses victimes...et puis garder les cadavres dans le même état.

Squall se sentit mal pendant quelques secondes sa vue était brouillée et les points noirs annonciateurs de malaise commençaient à apparaître devant ses yeux. Il était prêt à parier que c'était le manque de nourriture en plus de l'angoisse de ce qu'il allait apprendre.

-Et toi ? Tu étais où ? Répéta-t-il.

-Dans la machine. Je serais mort sinon.

Squall laissa échapper un soupir et Cloud haussa les sourcils.

-Je te l'ai dit : elle serait limitée sans un vivant. Il aurait peut-être mieux valu que je meure d'ailleurs...Serah n'aurait jamais quitté sa sœur.

-Tu sais bien que tu n'y es pour rien.

-Est-ce que tu as des proches qui t'attendent toi aussi ?

-Mon père...mais on ne s'entend pas très bien. J'avais une fiancée, mais elle est partie sans rien dire.

L'intérêt du jeune garçon sembla être piqué.

-Il faudra que tu ailles voir ton père. Il faut que vous essayiez de vous entendre, c'est important la famille.

Squall eut un rire sans joie. Facile à dire pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas Laguna Loire.

-J'y réfléchirai, fit-il sans laisser trop y croire.

-Et ta fiancée ? Elle s'appelle comment ?

-Linoa...

-Elle est belle ?

-Oui, très, répondit Squall avec un sourire en coin. Mais c'était une sacrée tête de mule.

-Oh, bizarre qu'elle ne se soit pas plus accrochée...pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est partie ?

Squall regarda Cloud avec étonnement. C'est vrai qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle ait laissé tomber leur couple si facilement, sans même essayer de faire quoi que ce soit pour arranger les choses. Ça lui aurait plus ressemblé.

-J'en sais rien. Je sais plus du tout...je suis plus très sûr de ce qui s'est passé.

Cloud haussa les sourcils, surpris.

-En fait, je l'ai vue ici. Dans un rêve. Je me demande s'il lui était en fait arrivé quelque chose et que je n'ai rien fait pour l'aider, ajouta Squall.

-Décris-la moi, demanda Cloud.

-Pas très grande, menue, la peau claire, des yeux noirs et des cheveux aussi noirs qui lui descendent un peu en dessous des épaules. Elle a des mèches rousses sur les côtés...la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle portait une robe d'été jaune.

-Elle n'est pas dans les portraits, précisa Cloud.

-Elle était dans le miroir...

-Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, tenta de le rassurer le jeune homme.

-Je l'espère.

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux pendant un moment avant que Squall ne reprenne la parole.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

Cloud hocha la tête.

-J'ai eu...l'impression de croiser des fantômes dans la ville...comment ça peut s'expliquer ?

-Sûrement des images du passé qui réapparaissent quand il y a une perturbation dans le sort ?

-Il y aurait des faiblesses dans le sort...

-Oui, elle s'affaiblit avec tout ce qu'elle contrôle, et parce qu'elle ne trouve pas de corps.

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait se servir de ces faiblesses pour sortir ? Fit une voix qui venait de l'entrée de la salle.

Squall sourit presque en voyant Light se tenir bien droite dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Je suppose..., fit Cloud hésitant.

-Alors il faut guetter pour profiter de l'occasion.

-Cloud a dit qu'une autre de ses faiblesses se manifeste avec la tombée de cendre..., intervint l'ex-soldat.

-La femme de l'auberge disait une fois par mois. Alors...si tu ne t'es pas trompé et qu'une heure équivaut à un mois dehors...

-Le soucis c'est qu'on a perdu le cours du temps...nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir quand sont tombées les dernières cendres.

Tous devinrent silencieux et l'espoir de sortir un jour commençait à se faire mince. Squall rassembla ses forces pour se lever et tenter une dernière chose avant de mourir de faim. Il manqua de tomber et aussi bien Cloud que Lightning se précipitèrent pour le retenir.

-Je meurs de faim...comment vous faites pour tenir encore debout ?

Light fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras en se rendant compte qu'effectivement, elle se sentait très bien, et ne ressentait même pas le besoin de manger.

-C'est...heu, la machine...elle distribue aussi les nutriments. Je t'avais bien dit d'aller y faire un tour, mais vu que tu l'as détruite...en plus, maintenant, nous aussi on ne pourra plus tenir éternellement.

-Bien..., fit Squall en se frottant les yeux. De toute façon nous n'aurons pas besoin de l'éternité.

-Tu as une idée ? Fit Light mais pas vraiment de façon rassurée.

-Toi et Cloud allez m'attendre devant la porte d'entrée, j'arrive.

-Mais, tenta Cloud.

-Tu tiens pas debout, Squall ! Dis-moi ce que tu veux faire et je m'en charge.

-Non, fit-il catégorique. Va simplement récupérer le tableau et attendez-moi à l'entrée. »

Light serra les poings mais sortit de la pièce. Cloud lui jeta un dernier regard avant de faire de même.

« Fais attention à toi. »

Squall se fit violence et rassembla toutes ses forces pour rejoindre le laboratoire. Le plus dur ne serait pas de descendre, alors il y alla doucement : il devait se réserver pour la remontée, surtout qu'elle risquerait d'être dure. Lorsqu'il arriva au labo, il attrapa tous les produits inflammables qu'il trouva et se dirigea tout droit vers la pièce où se trouvaient les cadavres. Il prit une bonne inspiration pour se préparer à l'odeur et ouvrit la porte. Il aspergea bien tout le petit monde qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, rajouta ce qu'il put sur les murs et le sol. Le plus arrosé fut ce bon vieux héros de guerre à qui il demanda pardon. Il trouva dans les placards de quoi allumer un feu : un petit brûleur qui devait certainement servir aux expériences chimiques qu'avaient mené les scientifiques présents même avant l'occupation nécromancienne.

Il s'installa à l'entrée et pria pour que les vapeurs des corps (sait-on jamais, il n'était pas scientifique) et des produits ne fassent pas péter la pièce quand il lança le brûleur.

Le feu ne se déclencha pas au premier essai, il dut donc s'y prendre à plusieurs fois.

Il ne se rendit compte des mouvements en face de lui que lorsqu'il entendit un bruit d'acier glissant, comme le bruit d'une épée dégainée de son fourreau. Il avait posé la petite bouteille de gaz sur le sol lorsqu'il leva la tête et aperçut le corps de Sephiroth se lever de sa place. Il évita de justesse un coup de l'immense Masamune que portait le soldat, en faisant un grand saut en arrière.

Malheureusement, il se trouvait maintenant trop loin du brûleur et se maudit de ne pas l'avoir jeté directement et sans réfléchir. Il aurait dû se douter qu'Ultimécia ne le laisserait pas gentiment la détruire, même si Cloud lui avait dit qu'elle n'arrivait plus à faire bouger ces corps. Il alla pour chercher son arme mais ne la trouva pas à sa place. Il jura en se demandant où il avait bien pu la perdre.

Heureusement le feu était assez fort et il n'aurait qu'à taper dedans pour qu'il bascule et fasse flamber la pièce. A présent, s'il s'approchait il risquait de se faire empaler. S'il réfléchissait trop longtemps, le même sort l'attendrait parce que Sephiroth l'aurait rejoint, et peut-être même éteint le brûleur. Autour de lui les murs s'ébranlèrent un moment.

De toute évidence, la sorcière était obligée de faiblir certains sorts pour avoir l'énergie nécessaire pour bouger le macchabée. Squall se sentait soulagé de savoir que Light et Cloud profiteraient de l'occasion pour sortir...et l'attendre dehors. Pourvu qu'ils ne restent pas dedans rien qu'à cause de lui.

Une faiblesse lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il se rattrapa à une étagère. Merveilleuse chose parce que son cerveau se remit à fonctionner. Il attrapa un livre et le lança en visant le brûleur. Manque de chance, le zombie fit preuve d'une rapidité et agilité inattendues et dévia le livre à coups de sabre immense. Squall sentait son heure approcher et ça le frustrait terriblement, il n'avait pas encore envie de mourir.

« Pendant que tu te concentres sur moi, Cloud file. Moi je n'ai pas de gènes de Jénova, tu n'auras aucun contrôle sur moi. »

Pendant un quart de seconde, le corps de Sephiroth sembla tituber. Squall saisit sa chance et lança tous les livres qui lui tombaient sous la main. L'un d'eux finit par atteindre sa cible et le cadavre prit entièrement feu en un battement de cil. Le reste de la pièce suivit rapidement et Squall n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il y avait assez de combustible dans le reste du labo pour que plus rien n'arrête le feu. Il déguerpit aussi vite qu'il le put, laissant les cris inhumains que poussait le cadavre mouvant.

Quelque part en traversant le manoir, il crut même entendre le cri perçant d'une femme qui hurlait à plein poumons.

Les pouvoirs d'Ultimécia tenaient de moins en moins l'illusion et tout était en feu autour de lui, alors qu'il n'aurait dû y avoir que le sous-sol. En arrivant dans le hall, il trouva la porte d'entrée grande ouverte et Cloud et Lightning qui l'attendaient sur le porche. Il les rejoignit aussi vite qu'il le put, et une fois dehors, il se permit de respirer un quart de seconde.

« Il faut qu'on y aille, fit-il à l'adresse de ses amis.

Mais Light sembla bloquée sur place, fixant un point droit devant elle, dans la demeure. Lorsque Squall tourna la tête pour voir ce qu'elle regardait, il aperçut une silhouette qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir avant.

Serah se tenait droite et souriante. Elle fit un signe de main pour dire au revoir à sa sœur et tendit l'autre pour attraper la main d'une petite fille qui se tenait à côté d'elle. Ils reconnurent tous les deux la petite Yuna qui les salua aussi. Les deux esprits se tournèrent et entrèrent dans les flammes main dans la main. Autour d'elles flottaient des sortent d'orbes de lumières multicolores qui s'envolaient et disparaissaient dans les airs. Squall ne réussit à s'arracher à cette scène qu'avec l'aide de Cloud qui le tira en arrière. Lui-même fit pareil pour Light et elle les suivit avec bien du mal.

Pendant qu'ils traversaient Nibelheim et que le manoir brûlait dans leur dos, la pluie de cendre se remit à tomber. Cette fois, chaque fois qu'un 'flocon' touchait un toit ou un pavé, il emportait avec lui le matériaux qui tombait en poussière.

Ils rejoignirent aussi vite qu'ils le purent la voiture que Squall et Light avaient garée devant l'entrée de la ville. Light fit comprendre à Squall qu'il était trop faible pour conduire et se dirigea du côté où elle prendrait le volant. C'est à ce moment que Light poussa un cri de douleur et se tint la tête. Cloud la soutint à temps, avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre, et Squall la rejoignit également pour voir s'il pouvait l'aider. A peine posa-t-il un doigt sur son amie qu'il y eut comme une déflagration simplement ressentie et invisible. Squall sentit comme quelque chose le quitter pour rejoindre le corps de son amie. Il la vit alors se tenir la poitrine et l'entendit se plaindre de brûlure.

« Non ! Cria Cloud en attrapant le col de la jeune femme et en l'ouvrant. Non...

Le tissu dévoila une marque noire : des bandes noires placées autour de ce qui ressemblait à un œil fermé. C'était la même qu'avant mais elle semblait avoir fait marche arrière.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? paniqua Squall.

-Ultimécia a dû se sentir mourir...elle a dû s'attacher à toi pour que tu la mènes jusqu'à Light...et elle lui a transmis ses pouvoirs.

-Elle avait déjà cette marque.

-Je sais, mais elle est différente, je vois pas pour quelle autre raison elle aurait changé d'apparence, Dit Cloud en fronçant les sourcils.

Squall ouvrit de grands yeux et secoua Light pour la réveiller.

-Light ! Réveille-toi !

La jeune femme grogna à cause de la douleur puis ouvrit les yeux. Elle se redressa puis se frotta l'endroit où la marque se trouvait. Elle la regarda et grogna.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Gémit-elle.

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux. Apparemment, la jeune femme était elle-même, et cela soulagea Cloud.

-Ultimécia est morte, conclut-il.

-Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Demanda Squall

-Elles doivent transmettre leurs pouvoirs pour mourir, les sorcières.

-Comment être sûr qu'il n'y a que ses pouvoirs et pas son âme avec ? Fit Squall, méfiant.

-Je te l'ai dit : elle devait avoir un corps sans âme pour l'intégrer.

Squall se contenta de cette explication pour le moment, alors il se leva et annonça qu'il prenait le volant.

-Certainement pas. Je vais très bien. J'irai simplement faire un tour à Esthar plus tard pour vérifier que je suis toute seule dans ma tête. »

Et c'est sur ces paroles que Light entra dans la voiture, suivie de près des deux autres.

Quatre années sans bouger n'avaient pas fait de bien aux mécaniques, mais le véhicule repartit tout de même après plusieurs essais, et ils n'accordèrent aucun autre regard à la ville qui disparaissait petit à petit derrière eux.

Le voyage fut silencieux, chacun pleurant ceux qu'il avait perdus, ce qu'il avait perdu. Les conversations ne reprirent qu'une fois qu'ils arrivèrent à Deling City et qu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour laisser la voiture à un garagiste qui pourrait nettoyer, changer les huiles qui avaient dû encrasser moteur et autres -la voiture avait bien du mal à avancer et ils ne voulaient vraiment pas tomber en panne au milieu de nulle part. Ils en profitèrent aussi pour aller manger un maigre repas, pour réhabituer leur estomac, mais de quoi leur redonner des forces pour le reste du trajet. Squall refusa d'aller à l'hôpital pour être soigné enfin correctement, avant d'arriver à Zanarkand, et ce malgré tous les arguments qu'avaient pu donner Cloud et Light, et malgré la fièvre qui s'était déclenchée dans la nuit sûrement à cause de l'infection d'une des blessures. Il était urgent qu'ils arrivent, mais Light était humaine et devait dormir quelques heures avant de pouvoir reprendre la route.

Ils finirent par s'arrêter à Esthar et Squall fut admis aux urgences sans râler puisqu'il avait perdu connaissance. On leur annonça un long séjour dans la ville que Light n'accueillit pas avec autant de joie que Cloud qui était fatigué de la route. C'est que c'était elle qui s'occupait de tout payer, et le liquide se faisait rare. Ils n'auraient d'ailleurs pas de quoi payer l'hôpital, mais avec un peu de chance, leur compte en banque et tout le reste leur appartenait encore. Elle laissa Cloud à l'hôpital pour qu'il soit là dans le cas où les médecins les chercheraient (Etro fasse que ça ne soit pas pour une mauvaise nouvelle) et alla faire ce qu'elle pouvait pour arranger tout ce qui aurait question à l'argent. En se permettant de fouiller dans les affaires de Squall pour vérifier son compte en banque à lui aussi. Pas de raison qu'elle soit la seule à payer.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il tient tant à retourner aussi vite à Zanarkand ? Demanda un jour Cloud, alors qu'ils veillaient Squall sur son lit d'hôpital.

-Aucune idée. Surtout qu'on y est pas restés souvent les dernières années avant Nibelheim. J'y retournais seulement pour voir quelqu'un.

-Ah...alors maintenant que tout est terminé, il doit être impatient de retourner chez lui.

-Ça, il est le seul à le savoir, fit Light en haussant les épaules.

-Au fait, fit le garçon, le tableau avec ta sœur ...tu en avais fait quoi ?

-Il est resté contre le mur de dehors, à l'entrée du manoir. Quand Serah est apparue devant nous, il n'y avait plus rien sur la peinture. Je ne voyais donc pas l'utilité de le prendre avec moi.

-Ah, fit l'ado en baissant les yeux.

-J'ai un rendez-vous aux labos Geyser. Je te confie Squall. »

Et la jeune femme quitta la pièce.

Deux semaines passèrent avant que Squall ne soit autorisé à sortir de l'hôpital. Ils reprirent aussitôt la route et huit heures plus tard, ils arrivaient enfin. Light fut la première à rentrer. Elle n'était même pas sûre de trouver encore Hope à la même adresse, mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part. Même si eux eurent du mal à le reconnaître lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Hope, lui, n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Light. Il la prit dans ses bras et fit part de son soulagement de la revoir en vie de façon assez évidente. Cloud et Squall ne s'approchèrent pas. Ces deux là se retrouvaient enfin et auraient beaucoup de choses à se dire. Ils partirent donc en laissant leur amie qu'ils savaient revoir plus tard.

« Personne ne m'attend chez moi, alors tu n'auras à faire connaissance qu'avec l'appartement. »

Appartement heureusement toujours à lui et en bon état. Cloud en fit le tour avec des yeux emplis de curiosité. Il ne posa aucune question dans l'immédiat. Ils auraient tout le temps pour faire connaissance à présent.

Avoir tout le temps de faire connaissance, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient tous les trois en tout cas, mais de toute évidence, Cloud comptait rattraper ses années en quelques mois. Le garçon vieillissait à vue d'œil. Enfin, garçon n'était plus le bon terme pour le définir. C'était devenu un homme bien vite.

Le plus difficile avait été de l'intégrer dans la société actuelle. Squall, lui, n'avait pas eu trop de mal à réintégrer sa place au sein du Seed, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé six ans auparavant. Quant à Cloud, ses anciens papiers étaient nuls, personne ne voudrait croire en le voyant qu'il avait soixante ans. Il y aurait bien eu des moyens de lui obtenir une identité, mais ils auraient été bien trop longs et surtout, les personnes qui s'en seraient occupées auraient fouillé dans un peu trop de choses qui les concernaient lui et même Squall. Alors l'ex-soldat passa, avec grand peine, à la solution la plus simple : contacter son père qui avait une place de choix dans le gouvernement pour délivrer des pièces d'identité. Cloud en profita pour essayer de faire quelque chose pour la relation père fils entre Laguna et Squall, mais ses efforts ne portèrent pas tellement de fruits. A long terme peut-être, qui sait, ç'aura été utile ?

Les corps de métier qui pouvaient accepter Cloud sans diplômes étaient peu nombreux à Zanarkand et Squall le laissa à contre-cœur s'engager dans l'armée.

« Je connais ce domaine, même si ce n'est pas le même pays, ça ne sera pas totalement nouveau pour moi, expliquait Cloud le matin où il enfila pour la première fois son uniforme.

-Ils vous laissent intégrer l'armée bien trop tôt à Midgar, fit remarquer Squall en grognant.

-J'avais quatorze ans, c'était le minimum, répondit Cloud en ayant du mal à ajuster le col de sa chemise et de sa veste.

-Vous êtes encore des gamins à cet âge, grommela Squall en s'approchant du blond pour l'aider. J'espère que tu n'as pas aussi l'intention d'entrer dans le Seed.

Cloud baissa la tête et n'osa plus regarder Squall dans les yeux. Le plus grand comprit le geste comme confirmation de ses doutes, mais c'était pour une toute autre chose.

-Tu vois bien loin.

Squall s'arrêta dans ses mouvements avant de reprendre pour terminer et ensuite lever le menton du jeune homme pour le forcer à le regarder.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Cloud se renfrogna et s'éloigna de son ami pour aller chercher son sac. Le Seed le suivit pour essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez.

-Cloud, tu sais que tu peux parler. S'il y a un problème, je veux t'aider.

Le jeune militaire lui lança un regard mauvais mais se reprit en voyant l'air inquiet de Squall.

-Ça ne t'inquiète pas, toi, que je vieillisse si vite ? Et si je finissais par partir en cendre comme Nibelheim ?

-Ça n'arrivera pas, tu n'es pas dans le même cas que les autres. Tu vas simplement vieillir jusqu'à l'âge que tu devrais avoir.

-Mais ça raccourcit quand même mon espérance de vie.

-Je...je sais.

-Et je vais devenir vieux.

-Ça ne changera rien pour moi.

Cloud tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée pour enfiler ses chaussures.

-Je ne reste qu'une semaine à la caserne et ensuite je reviendrai tous les soirs.

-Oui.

Le changement de conversation laissa un goût amer à Squall. Il aurait voulu qu'ils se séparent en ayant mis ce genre de choses au clair, mais il faudrait attendre.

-Tu...tu vas me manquer, fit Cloud en osant à peine lever les yeux.

Squall le fixa, surpris de s'entendre dire quelque chose comme ça. Il ne l'avait pas entendu depuis … Depuis Linoa en fait.

-Tu préfères pas que je te conduise là-bas ? Fit-il en se giflant mentalement d'être aussi stupide.

Cloud lui sourit et secoua la tête avant d'ouvrir la porte et de partir.

Squall resta sur place bêtement pendant un moment et se décida à bouger quand il réalisa qu'il était en train de le laisser partir sans lui dire au revoir.

-Cloud, fais attention à toi, fit-il sur le pas de la porte tandis que Cloud avançait encore dans le couloir.

-À bientôt. » fit le blond d'un signe de main, sans se retourner.

Le Seed ne retint que le sourire que son ami lui avait fait un peu plus tôt. Il le revoyait sourire pour la première fois depuis leur échange au piano du manoir Shinra.

Lightning se présenta à l'appartement de Squall dans la semaine où Cloud était absent. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de la trouver.

La réalité, c'était que Light s'était régulièrement rendue dans les labos du Professeur Geyser pour qu'on l'aide à gérer ses capacités particulières, nouvellement acquises.

« La bonne nouvelle c'est que je suis seule et unique détentrice de ce corps. La mauvaise, c'est que je devrai refiler ce merveilleux don à une autre femme le jour où je quitterai ce monde.

-Et la marque ?

-La marque ?

-...

La jeune femme eut un soupir agacé.

-On ne sait pas encore ce qu'elle veut dire. Les spécialistes pensent à un maléfice.

-Quel genre de maléfice ? Fit Squall en fronçant les sourcils.

-Aucune idée. Personne n'est même sûr qu'il me concerne directement.

-Pourquoi ce serait toi qui le porterait sinon ? Fit Squall, sceptique.

-Parce que je suis celle qui a hérité des pouvoirs.

Il y eut un lourd silence et Squall comprit que c'était parce qu'ils pensaient tous les deux à la même chose et non parce que Light n'avait plus rien à dire.

-Tu penses que ça peut concerner Cloud ?

-Ou toi...plus probablement Cloud, répondit-elle en regardant sur le côté.

-Montre-la moi.

Lightning lança un regard noir à Squall mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et insista.

-Ne m'oblige pas à te déshabiller moi-même.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir et ouvrit le haut de son chemisier. La marque avait changé par rapport au moment où elle était apparue. Il y avait des flèches qui pointaient en haut et en bas du dessin. L'œil était toujours fermé.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ça...qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

-C'est probablement un compte à rebours.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? Demanda le Seed en baissant les yeux, défait.

-Parce qu'on ne peut rien y faire. Même si tu me tuais, les pouvoirs passeraient ailleurs, la malédiction aussi.

-J'aurais voulu savoir plus tôt, lui reprocha le soldat.

-Et quoi ? Tu aurais ruminé ça jusqu'au bout. Tu vas le faire jusqu'à ce qu'on sache ce qu'il y a au bout du compte. Tu n'es pas du genre à profiter du temps qu'il reste. Je ne voulais pas te gâcher...le temps que nous a laissé cette sorcière.

Squall se prit la tête dans les mains et soupira longuement. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire.

-On est condamnés. J'ai beau faire tout mon possible pour donner des détails aux chercheurs, ça ne sert à rien, dit Light sur un ton navré.

Le Seed secoua doucement la tête.

-Je parlerai à Cloud lorsqu'il reviendra. Peut-être qu'il en sait plus que ce qu'il dit. Après tout, il savait beaucoup de choses parce qu'Ultimécia se servait de lui. »

Depuis le début le garçon avait eu la fâcheuse tendance à leur cacher des choses, voire leur mentir. Peut-être que la sorcière y était quelque part pour quelque chose, mais Cloud lui-même avait eu ses propres secrets.

« Squall, dis-moi une chose maintenant que notre voyage à Nibelheim est assez loin derrière : comment est-ce que tu as eu cette lettre ?

Squall se passa la main sur le visage. Bonne question.

-Je n'ai pas tout saisi, mais c'est peut-être Cloud, inconsciemment. Il n'est pas allé la poster ou quoi, c'est juste qu'il a écrit en appelant à l'aide et que c'est chez moi qu'elle est apparue. Parce qu'on est lié...parce que quelqu'un de ma famille était venu à son aide à l'époque où il était encore hors du château.

-Tu as encore la lettre ?

-Elle est partie en cendre dans ma poche quand on a quitté Nibelheim. »

Lorsque Cloud revint la semaine qui suivit, Squall fut soulagé de le voir identique à la matinée où il l'avait laissé. A force de ressasser les conversations qu'il avait eues, il avait eu peur de le voir rentrer avec quarante ans de plus et des prospectus d'entreprises de pompes funèbres. Il attendit avant d'entamer la conversation qui risquerait de les mettre en froid. Il profita donc du retour du blond et ne décida de se jeter à l'eau que le lendemain soir. Le jeune homme était déjà rentré quand lui-même revint du travail, assez tard. Ils discutèrent tranquillement au début, et puis un silence tendu s'installa entre eux. Cloud devait sentir que Squall avait une question importante mais n'osait pas la poser. Mais lorsque ce dernier se décida, il ne passa pas par quatre chemins.

« Cloud, ouvre ta chemise, s'il te plaît, fit-il l'air grave.

-Pardon ?

-Ouvre ta chemise.

-Non, je vois pas-

-S'il te plaît.

Cloud poussa un long, très long soupir et ouvrit les premiers boutons, assez hésitant, et puis résigné, il continua juste assez pour découvrir sa poitrine. Squall y découvrit exactement ce qu'il pensait y voir : la même marque que Lightning. Lui-même n'en avait pas, alors la seule explication qu'il pouvait imaginer, c'était que Light l'avait comme lanceur du sort, et Cloud comme cible.

Il observa longuement le noir, toutes les flèches, et l'œil fermé au centre. Si seulement ça pouvait ne plus bouger.

-Est-ce que tu as une explication ? Demanda Squall en fixant Cloud.

-Non, cette fois je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça peut être.

-Est-ce qu'on peut se débarrasser de ça ? Fit Squall avec encore un minimum d'espoir.

-Je ne sais pas...

Le Seed était défait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as caché d'autre ? Sur quoi tu m'as encore menti ?

-Je suis désolé, Squall...J'avais peur, je ne comprends pas ce que c'est.

Cloud disait qu'il était désolé comme si tout était de sa faute. Squall s'en voulut d'avoir peut-être formulé ses paroles d'une façon qui le faisait croire mais il ne fit rien pour se rattraper.

« Qu'est-ce qui va t'arriver ? Demanda-t-il plus pour lui étant donné qu'il savait que Cloud n'avait pas non plus la réponse.

-Je ne sais pas, déclara Cloud, désemparé.

Il semblait pourtant calme, comme s'il s'était résigné depuis longtemps. Une seule larme coula doucement le long de sa joue, et lui-même ne la remarqua peut-être pas.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Fit-il presque en murmurant. Il n'y a rien contre ça...Squall... »

Le jeune homme se cacha les yeux avec la main et baissa la tête.

« Je ne veux pas mourir... »

Squall se sentit très mal. Il avait le cœur serré, la gorge nouée, un profond sentiment de désarroi et d'impuissance. Quelque chose l'avait mené jusqu'à Cloud, ils avaient souffert pour le sortir de sa prison, et tout ça pour se retrouver confrontés à une situation où ils ne pouvaient rien faire, à attendre quelque chose dont ils ignoraient même la nature. Cloud l'avait appelé au secours, il était venu le chercher, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Cloud avait un tel désir de s'en sortir et malgré tout...

Alors Squall le prit dans ses bras et serra très fort. Il n'était pas sûr que ça puisse vraiment réconforter le jeune homme, mais il voulait qu'au moins il sache qu'il ne serait pas seul.

Squall n'avait jamais été du genre à vraiment s'attacher aux gens. Chaque fois qu'il s'était attaché, il avait été abandonné, trahi, déçu, blessé. Il avait un jour fini par rejeter tout le monde. Il n'y avait que Linoa qui sortait du lot, et même après son départ, il avait toujours espéré la voir réapparaître un jour. Bêtement. Il avait fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine, et son cœur s'était refermé encore plus.

Un peu avant que Linoa ne parte, Lightning était entrée dans sa vie. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle était si importante pour lui. Après tout, elle avait mauvais caractère et une fâcheuse tendance à vouloir tout gérer quand ils travaillaient ensemble. Il ne s'était rendu compte de son attachement à cette tête brûlée de la Garde Civile que quand il avait failli la perdre à Nibelheim.

Et puis il y avait Cloud.

Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de s'attacher à ce gosse...il ne s'était même jamais attendu à le ramener carrément chez lui, à s'en occuper, l'aider à s'intégrer à une époque qui n'était pas la sienne. Il s'attendait encore moins à le considérer comme la personne la plus proche qu'il avait. Le savoir en sursis aurait dû faire réagir ses barrières défensives. En temps normal, il aurait sûrement rejeté une relation avec une personne comme lui, de peur d'être de nouveau blessé.

Il ne pouvait pas rejeter Cloud et, au contraire, il s'était complètement laissé emporter. Des mois avaient passé depuis qu'il avait appris l'existence de la marque du blond, et leurs liens n'avaient fait que se renforcer.

Un soir où les deux étaient en permission, ils avaient décidé d'aller passer un peu de temps au port. À cette période de l'année, il n'était pas tellement fréquenté, et on pouvait admirer la mer tranquillement. Cloud avait toujours aimé se balader à cet endroit et appréciait tout particulièrement la vue de fait, ce n'était pas à Nibelheim ou à Midgar qu'il l'aurait vue. Les deux villes en étaient assez éloignées.

L'air était doux malgré le vent qui venait du large, le soleil commençait à se coucher quand ils s'installèrent, les pieds qui pendaient dans le vide, au bord du quai à un endroit où aucun bateau n'était amarré.

Cloud était resté très silencieux pendant tout ce temps. Squall n'était pas bavard, il n'avait pas non plus mené la conversation. Mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de parler et profitaient du calme de la soirée.

« Qu'est-ce que ça voudra dire à ton avis quand l'œil s'ouvrira ?

-...Light avait dit que ce serait la fin du compte à rebours.

-Oh, fit calmement Cloud.

-Pourquoi tu me poses cette question maintenant ? S'inquiéta Squall.

-Tu sais, c'était une journée comme celle là quand Nibelheim a pris feu. Le soleil était aussi en train de se coucher. Je m'en souviens parce que ça faisait partie de ces journées où j'arrivais à voir l'extérieur, et parce que j'étais au piano et que je voyais le soleil rougir à travers les vitraux.

Squall ferma les yeux. Il se souvenait bien que la grande salle était une des rares où filtrait la lumière du jour. Il rouvrit subitement les paupières quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'insinuait son ami. Il tourna les yeux vers lui et remarqua seulement alors que Cloud pleurait. Par réflexe, il tendit le bras vers la poitrine du blond et tira sur le tissu du t-shirt pour le baisser jusqu'au centre de la marque.

L'œil rouge l'observait.

Il avait fait ce geste un million de fois, même s'il pensait que l'œil ne pourrait pas s'ouvrir avant que Cloud n'atteigne à peu près ses soixante ans physiques. Il pensait avoir à expliquer ce vieillissement rapide aux autres par une maladie. Il avait fini par se convaincre qu'il avait encore quelques années devant lui.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es mort dans cet incendie.

Cloud baissa les yeux et posa sa main à plat sur la marque.

-J'étais pourtant vivant tout ce temps, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne sais pas par quel miracle, mais oui, je suis sûr de ce qu'on a vécu.

-Squall...

Le blond leva les yeux et posa son regard dans celui de Squall.

-Merci d'être venu me sortir de là, fit-il en lui accordant un de ses plus beaux sourires.

-Tu sais bien que tu as juste à m'appeler. Je viendrai toujours te chercher. »

Squall lui sourit en retour et passa son bras autour de sa taille tandis que Cloud se pencha pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule du plus grand.

Ils étaient restés ainsi pendant un moment quand le poids sur l'épaule de Squall se fit plus lourd. Quand il se tourna pour voir ce qui se passait, il n'eut besoin d'aucun signe en particulier pour comprendre que le blond ne dormait plus contre lui malgré l'air paisible sur son visage. Squall le serra contre lui et se laissa pleurer pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui paraissait être des siècles.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il ne restait que des cendres sur ses genoux et ses mains. Une poussière d'argent qui s'éparpilla au grès du vent et alla se perdre sur l'océan.

Chaque année qui suivit, chaque fois à la même date, des marques de cendres argentées apparurent sur les mains et les bras de Squall, mais il ne les considéra jamais comme une malédiction ou une torture qui lui rappelait sa tristesse, mais plutôt comme un tendre souvenir qu'il chérirait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

_Fin._


End file.
